Rei's Destiny
by Blue Winged Angel
Summary: A year after Rei's Journey, Rei is back in her village with a normal routine. But, as always, destiny has other plans. A war hass been declared and Rei will get the worst of it should they lose. What really IS Rei's Destiny? KaiRei Complete
1. A War with a new enemy

Blue; ok here's the much awaited sequal to Rei's Journy: Rei's Destiny!! 

Kai; what an original title

Blue; yeah, I know, it's all Rain's fault!!

Red Rain; MEEOOOWW!! (Ok, first off I like Rain! She's cooler than you)

Blue; hey! 

Red Rain; ROWR!! (second of all you didn't even mention me in the final chapter of Rei's Journey!!)

Blue; *shrugs* your not important enough

Red Rain; -__-* mew (I despise you)

Blue; *picks RR up and hugs her tightly* but I love you! Your so cuddly!!

RR; 0__0 MEOW! (I need to breath!)

Rei; *sobs* do I have to be a girl still?

Everybody who's read this story; YES!!!

Rei; *sighs* fine, if it'll make you all happy

Blue; yay! Rei's the best!!

Rei; ^__^ I know!

Blue; on with da ficcie!!!

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the first idea of turning Rei into a girl. I've seen what people have tried to do with the same idea...doesn't work! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny. Does anybody really and truly know what theirs is to be for the rest of their lives? Many think they do but in reality, they don't. When you think you know an answer about destiny it turns out to be wrong. That's the way things work. 

Fate. Some say fate is the same thing as destiny but it is not. Fate is every little thing you are meant to do. But the difference between fate and destiny is this: Fate is not set and can be changed. There is no fate other than what we make for ourselves. Destiny brings you to the same place, no matter how you get there. Through all the twists and turns, you will make it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun rose over the small Chinese village between two mountains, blanketing it in golden rays of light. As it looks upon the small valley below it, it shines it's light into one particular white drapes-drawn balcony doorway onto the figure laying asleep in it. 

The figures back is turned from the doorway but because of the mirror on the wall it is facing the light reflects off it onto the sleeping person who moans and throws back the covers revealing a very attractive young woman around the age of 15. 

Sighing, she stands up and stretches in her purple shorts and white spaghetti strap tank top and looks at herself in the full length mirror reflecting the light. Her long, silky black hair is in a small mess around her, but she just shrugs and heads to her wardrobe to pick out the days clothing. 

While she was searing through her wardrobe she found a shirt that she had thrown right in the back a couple months ago and she narrowed her eyes almost as if she wanted to mentally set it on fire. It's a crimson form-fitting tank-top that was easily the top that looked the best on her, bringing out her looks and great-looking form and all, but it reminded her too much of...

Growling she takes the shirt and flings it to the top of the closet before picking out a simple outfit. After slipping it on she walks to her mirror to make sure she looks all right. She has picked out a red tank-top with one strap on her right shoulder and black jeans with yellow tie-up laces on the sides from her knees down and just plain white sneakers. 

After brushing and pulling her long, black hair back into a plain black ponytail she walks out of her bedroom door and turns to her right down the hallway. She passes a doorway and looks inside while shivering...it's the study. The evil place where she worked most nights until she was exhausted and was forced to go to bed by Mariah and Lee, who shared the bedroom just beside her. As she passed their door which is right beside where her bedroom would end she doesn't hear anything. Thinking this a bit strange she leans against the door. Nothing. 

"Hm, I wonder.." she wonders aloud to herself while opening the door and peering inside around the slightly messy room....there's nobody there. After a quick look around the room she closes the door and snaps her fingers in realization and rushes through the rest of the small hallway, through the kitchen/living room which is only separated by a counter, out the front door, across the small patio and down the set of stairs to the ground. 

She walks quickly down the small street, past many other houses that were not as big as hers but looks about the same, and came to the town square where a large fountain stood, symbolizing the purity of the village. Stopping for a few seconds she walks past the fountain and to the market where she stopped at the first vendor, who glared at her. 

She looks at his produce and picks out a nice, big, red, juicy apple. 

"I'll take that one" she tells the vendor who, while still glaring at her, nods and takes her money and glares at her back as she walks away back towards the fountain. 

Walking past the fountain she makes her way to the treeline where a lone path stood out that lead to the orphanage. Suddenly laughter and cheers are heard and 9 kids come running off the path. They see her and run up to her. 

"Rei!" they yell and she laughs, bending over to hug them, then looks up and around for a certain kid but doesn't see him. Shrugging she gives the apple to a kid and after rustling her hair asks her to give the apple to David and then she leaves. 

Walking quickly to the other side of the village, past the houses, the fountain, and the marketplace, she finally gets to the Upper Council hut which is the second biggest building in the village, the biggest is the Town Council building which is used to secure everyone from storms and gather everyone when large news is to be heard. 

She hurries up the steps and walks in, closing the door behind her. Looking up and around the sparcely occupied room she walks over to a familiar pink-haired girl by a window and covers her eyes. 

"Guess who?" she asks as the girl ponders

"Um...the town leader who is late AGAIN!" she says sarcastically as Rei takes her hands off of Mariah's eyes. 

"Yeah, good morning to you too Mariah" Rei shakes her head and turns to the pile of papers on the large, square table in the centre of the room surrounded by about 12 chairs. "What do we got today?"

"Work" says a bored voice from the other side of the table. "Mornin' Rei," the black haired boy who reminds you of a lion stands up and puts his hand to his head as a play salute "Second in command ready and waiting sir...." realizes what he says and falters "Uh...I mean ma'am!"

Rei shakes her head "Smooth Lee." She sighs as she looks to the different piles of papers and her eyes go wide. Mariah and Lee look up at each other as Mariah walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. 

After they got back from Russia a year ago Mariah and Lee told each other how they felt and they've been together ever since. Another happening about 8 months ago was that the elders chose new village leaders, Rei is the main leader and Lee is her second in command. The entire village was in an uproar of outrage and disgust about the fact that their leader was not only a girl but that she was a lying and conniving snake, somebody who could not be trusted. But the elders saw through that, somehow, and made Rei the true leader of the village. 

Rei's eyes moved up to the couple with unbelieved truth in her eyes "This...is a death certificate" she told them, holding up the paper as they nod. She sighs heavily and sits down in her chair hard, placing her head in her hand "God I hate these things." Picking it up again she doesn't like the name on it "David's grandmother...the only family he's got left. DAMMIT!" She exclaims, slamming her fist on the table and making the entire room go silent and look up at her but she doesn't care. 

Mariah gets up and walks over to the heavily breathing girl. "It was only a matter of time, Rei, she was getting old and couldn't even take care of herself no less David." Rei sighs even more, her chest rising and falling as a single tear forms in her eye before she wipes it away

"But...David's birthday is in a week, I don't think he'll be able to handle it. I mean, with his parents dead and now his last remaining family gone as well....." she starts but finally looks away at nothing "He's only 6 years old. It's too young"

"You were 5 and you survived" Lee says outloud and ignores the now almost-perfect glare from Rei "Why should he be any different?"

"LEE!" Mariah shouts as she sees Rei's 'I'm going to kill him and I don't care who's going to stop me I swear I will!!' look

"What?" Lee doesn't catch on and keeps talking. Everybody else in the room has stopped either pouring over maps of the area or planning village events to listen. "Also, he never shows any emotion anyways! He just walks around like a tree. Sure he plays but it's obvious he never has fun!"

SMACK!!!

Rei grinned as she stood on her tip-toes and looked over the table to the twitching Lee on the floor with a big red lump on the side of his head. "Thank you Mariah"

Mariah broke into a smile "Hopefully he won't remember this and need some 'Love and care' later"

(Blue; *looks from reviewers to Lee and back again* hm...I'm thinking that I should let you guys do that to Kai later, huh?

Kai; DON'T YOU DARE!!)

The two laugh and head over to the old bookshelf and pulled out about 10 huge volumes each and set them on the table, stepping over the still-twitching Lee. 

After about 3 hours of pouring over the old books with Mariah Rei sighs. 

"Nothing?" asks Mariah and she nods "Yeah, me neither"

Suddenly, Kevin walks through the door and over to the two. 

"Whatcha doin?" he asks in his squirrely voice and the two look up at him for two seconds then back down to the volume their pouring through. 

(Blue; I think he's a giant squirrel so don't mind me)

"Were looking for old legends about something. See, lately everything seems to be going wacked, like something important or destructive is about to happen" Rei explains

"But we can't find a thing" Mariah finishes for her

"Hm," starts the green-haired boy "I've been noticing that too. What HAVE you found so far?"

"Just a bunch of stories like how George saved a lost banana from a tree" Rei says sarcastically

"Well, she's exaggerating a bit but not by much" Mariah explains as she sweatdrops. 

Kevin 'Hm's again then asks "Have you read 'all' of them?"

"Yes, practically every single one" Mariah answers as Rei steps on the still unconscious Lee, who grunts. 

Kevin decides to ask later about that and continues "Have you asked the elders? They know everything that's going on"

The two girls look up at each other, turn red, then smack their foreheads 

"Now why didn't we think of that?" asks Mariah

"Because your both dumb" Kevin answers for her and the two glare at him "By the way, Lee should stop sleeping on the floor soon because the other village leaders are on their way. Their at the borders now"

"WHAT!!!!" Rei shouts loudly then turns to the other people in the room "Make this place look a little frickin presentable!!!" Lee wakes up and realizes his mistake as Rei rounds on Kevin who cowers "Now why wasn't I told about this in time? I have to change!!"

"Um..." the smaller points to Lee who has tried to tip-toe out the door on the other side of the room. 

Rei dodges a couple people who have scurried over to take the volumes of huge books off the table and runs over to Lee "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK!" she screams in his ear "Meet them and tell them I'll be right with them. Same excuse as last time" she tells him and quickly rushes out the door, jumps all the stairs and lands cat-like on the ground and sprints through the village and to her hut. Taking the stairs 2 at a time she slams into the door after forgetting to turn the knob. 

"Ouch" she rubs her nose and rushes into the house to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her she heads over to her dresser and hesitantly opens a drawer that she hasn't opened for two months and, actually, never wanted to in the first place, but she has to. She quickly pulls it open and takes out the first article from the top of the neatly folded and hated clothing: A red headband with a ying-yang symbol in the middle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello again, Zambo, it's good to see you" Lee said shaking a scrawny 18 year old's hand as he passes through the door, then moving onto the last leader entering and tries his hardest not to glare or even beat him up. "Hello 'Blake'" he says spitefully and takes the 17 year olds hand. The other feels the same way but does a better job at hiding it

"Hello Lee" he greets the smaller boy in a commanding but smooth voice that could enchant anything if it wanted to. "I hope this little meeting will go better than the last, ne?"

"Yes, I do as well" the black-haired boy tells the other as he goes to sit down at the polished wooden table. 

Everything in the room has changes drastically. There's no more dust, the windows are drawn so the only light is from the lamp in the middle of the table in the centre of the room and from the sky-light above the table. There are no more council helpers in the room, it's been completely cleared out except for a clean chalkboard next to the only empty chair in the room, beside Lee's, and a large bulletin board beside it with a huge map tacked on. 

"So," Blake breaks the silence "Will we bet to meet this 'almighty female leader' we've heard about today or is she busy again and we get that annoying little Ray boy?" The other leaders laugh and the blond haired blue eyed boy grins maliciously. 

Lee growls and clenches his fists but hears a faint 'Lee!' from behind him. It's Mariah, in fact there are quite a few servants around their just not seen. She's there to take down notes that they can look at after the meeting. Lee forces a smile but stays standing 

"You did it again, you gave her one days notice and she already made plans that she could not break" he places both his hands on the table and glares while smiling at Blake "If you didn't always do that at one point, yes, you might meet her, but at the moment you have to put up with...."

"Me" a voice says from behind him as the door opens. Some of the leaders roll their eyes and slump in their seats. These meetings were always boring and the oldest one there is maybe 21 years old and has better things to do. 

"Oh great, Mr. Fangs here is back" Blake says sarcastically as the boy walks into the light. 

He's wearing a traditional Chinese outfit with a white t-shirt and a purple undershirt and pants. His hair is drawn back by a red headband and a long white ponytail that makes it look like he has a tail growing out of the back of his head. His wrists are wrapped by bandages and on his feet are regular slippers, nothing special. 

The boy walks over to the table and places both hands on the table, while nodding to Lee, and he flashes the group a smile, showing his fangs. 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I have fangs but their a trait that can't be helped....but your face and a plastic surgeon would work there, Blakie boy" he says sarcastically and some of the leaders eyes open wide a bit and the ones that were already asleep have cracked an eye open, watching these two fight was always entertaining. 

"Don't call me that, Raymond." Blake spits out and stands up, pushing his chair back but Ray just smiles. 

"Oh really? I can call you whatever the heck I want to, this is my home and nobody is allowed to dishonour it and you know that...so sit down!" Ray tells the taller blond who, grudgingly, complies. "Great. Now, what is this meeting for?" he asks innocently and one of the other leaders speaks up immediately

"The main thought of this council is...well...to put it simply, that in the year we've been coming here every 2 months we have never ONCE seen your true leader. Just Lee here and you, a scrawny little nobody" he says bluntly and some of the others snigger but Ray just raises an eyebrow.

"I don't like coming to these things more than you do so don't call me a nobody. I'm more of a somebody than you'll ever be" he tells the other leader and any of the others dangerously but Blake just speaks up sounding bored

"Oh really? You just represent your leader. You haven't done anything to prove your right on this council so technically you don't exist which means we can just ignore any damned thing you have to say.."

"No you can't" Lee says, standing up "The council rules clearly state that the male who has the floor must be listened to and all his thoughts, ideas and suggestions must be listened to"

Ray nods "He's right, and at the moment I have the floor so SHUT YOUR TRAP!!"

Blakes eyes go wide for a moment then go down to normal size as he complies. 

"Great, now that we have that settled back to business, since there is no immediate problems in the vicinity of our villages I don't see why our leader must be spoken with. She is, after all, very busy" Ray says officially to the group, still standing and hears small markings of a pencil moving across a pad of paper. 

"We don't care if she's busy! It's your honour and safety that's at stake here" Blake answers harshly.

"Why would our honour and safety be in danger?" asks Ray, confused and the older and more commanding boy laughs while standing up and walking over to the smaller black-haired boy. Once beside him he whispers low and dangerously

"Because of me" he smiles, amused, at Rays expression and the other leaders stand up to be able to get over there quick in case they are needed. All the men in the room are young, fit and strong and able to hold their own, that is why they were chosen as leaders, or so they think. 

Still smiling at Ray's expression the taller circles the smaller slowly, talking loud enough that everybody can hear him "Your valley has the much better resources than any of ours do and you aren't a trading village either so I want that...plus I hate you. Just to see you squirm is partially the reason for my decision" he mutters under his breath but just loud enough that everybody can hear "Though none of the other villages will help me" he says loudly the next part "I think you know where I'm heading, Raymond" He's in front of Ray now looking at his horror-filled eyes "Show us your female leader now or you will get my decision and it won't be a kind one either"

Ray glares at the other defiantly and Blake shrugs "Then consider it your fault that this has come upon your valley" 

Rei didn't see it coming. She was staring at Blake and the next minute she was keeling over from the blow to her stomach and holding it with her forehead to the floor. 

Blake looks at his fist fondly then down to the pitiful sight on the floor. Kneeling down he lift the younger boys chin so that he can see his pained face and so that the other can see his malicious one. 

"This is war. You have one month to get as many bladers as you can, though I doubt you will for your valley is a lot more isolated than ours, and our first battle will take place in Sakuyto Valley, the one between our two." he drops the boys chin and walks out the door, but stops before going out it "Oh, and don't think that your leader can chicken out of this one either. We will get her." With that he walks out the door. The other leaders, who have chosen to stay neutral during the war, soon follow him after taking pity looks at the boy struggling to get up, still holding his stomach. BUT they look impressed as well. Blake normally kills anyone he punches, this kid must be tough. 

~~~~After Rei is off the floor and she's taken out her pony-tail and taken off her top shirt~~~~

Rei sits looking at the map of the valley while drinking a glass of water. It has turned to night and the only people in the council room are herself, Mariah, and Lee who is kicking himself for not being the one to take the blow. 

"Lee, shut up and listen to me" Rei tells him suddenly and the other two jump in surprise. She has not spoken since the meeting. "We need more bladers and I know just who to ask. Mariah, take this down"

The pink-haired girl nods and rushes off to get a piece of paper and Lee turns to Rei. 

"Blake's a real piece of work, isn't he?" he asks sarcastically and Rei shakes her head

"He's changed since the first time I saw him. And don't tell me that they all have because I know they have, but not in personality. Blake used to be a real leader with a kind heart and a forgiving personality. It's only been the last 6 months or so that this has been happening and maybe this war will change it" She stops as Mariah comes back to the table and looks at Lee. 

He sighs "So, Rei, who's going to help us out in our little war?"

Rei smirks "Well if we ask the Majestics I'm sure they'll say yes" she smiles broadly and Mariah pipes up after writing their name down 

"Oh! What about the All Stars? They'll help out no prob and their super-high-tech beyblades will be a real advantage" he grins as Rei nods

"Ok, that's about 8 more people plus a scientist" Lee counts to himself "Including us and the 10 from the village who are great bladers that's about 24....he still has about 6 more people and better bladers than we do. Were outnumbered and we need at least 3 more..." he hints a bit and blushes as Rei glares at him

"No" she says bluntly and a little shakily when thinking upon the memories

"But Rei! They'd probably say yes!" Mariah begs.

"We need them Rei, for the good of the village" Lee says bluntly and adds "Their the world champs and would sure make up for the 3 were outnumbered by if they come. Not only that they've got that smart kid with the laptop who could sure help us out with sratagies!!"

Rei looks from one to the other with begging eyes. Begging them to say she doesn't have to say 'yes' to this decision and bring her past that's been haunting her to life once again. When they don't she sighs heavily and hoists herself out of her chair and over to one of the drawn windows and opens it. After staring at the sky for a few minutes and making the other two impatient she hangs her head and places both her hands on the windowsill, using it for support as she makes her decision

"Fine, you win. Contact the....Bladebreakers"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue; there you have it. The first chappie to a whole to series of Beyblade!!!

Rei; no it's not!!!

Blue; *pouts* ok fine then, so it's not. It's the first chappie of me actually using my imagination!!

Rei; ^__^ much better

Rei Rain; *rolls eyes* (you guys are wacked)

Blue; RR!!! Ask the nice reviewers please

RR: *sticks her tongue out at Blue* Rowr (but I don't wanna)

Blue; you will if you want to get fed

Red Rain; Meow!! (well...if you put it that way..I think I could probably do something...)

Blue; good...then do it!!

Red Rain; =^-^= mew! Mew! (RnR pretty pretty pwese?)

Blue; it's the cool purple button at the bottom of the page!!! Shouldn't be too hard for you all to find. Well in my friend Rain's case you can never be too sure but RnR anyways!! 

My goal for this story: 350 reviews by the end

Blue; that's by the END peeps!! So anyways, let's get going on that goal!! RnR pretty please and tell me what you think of Blake


	2. The Letter

Blue; ^__^ yay! I got more than 5 reviews!!

Bladebreakers; NOO! That means she's gonna continue!!

Blue; ^__^ you got that right, boys, and guess what?

Tyson; what?

Blue; good guess! Here's a card! *gives him a card that says 'See Reverse for Instructions' on both sides* have fun!

Tyson; ooh! *reads and flips. Reads and flips. Reads and flips....etc. Etc*

Blue; while Einstein here keeps himself occupied I'll start the fic. Oh yeah, Meow, don't worry. You-know-who-I'm-talking-about will probably get beat up in later chapters...if I can get him to the village and he stops being his loser self!!!

Kenny; I resent that!

Blue; *screams* AH! ATTACK OF THE NERDS!! RUN AWAY!!! *runs...but comes back to type as Kenny gets booted out a window and...flies?* how come I can't kill you stupid people!!

Kenny; because were special!

Kai; yeah, special ED!!!

Blue; ^__^ my name's Ed too!

Bladebreakers; *anime fall* ON WITH THE FIC!

Blue; *pouts* meanies*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A scrawny 15 year old blond haired boy made his way through the streets of New York city. Staring blankly ahead but making his way through the crowd with ease, he shuffled the plastic bags in his hands again because they were digging into his palms but other than that, that little movement was the only way to tell that this kid wasn't a zombie. 

As he moves through the crowd he looks into a shop window and stares at his reflection. 

'It's weird. A year ago I was the hyperactive blond boy of the group but now since....she....left, I've had to take over her place in the group.' He moves along but still thinks along the same lines. 

'I don't know how it happened but it did happen fast because after she was gone everybody and everything changed. I never realized how deeply our bond, went not just as the Bladebreakers, but as friends and each of us had a role to play on the team. Kai's the mysterious and grouchy leader, Tyson's the strong-spirited and courageous one of us all, and I was the hyperactive fun one who always got Tyson into trouble. But R...I mean she...was the one who brought us all together. I hate to say it but without her, were two separate groups; Kai and then the rest of us. She brought us together and since Kai kicked her off....hey wait a minute. Kai hasn't been the same since, either, he's gone back to the way he used to be but..... he does joke around a lot more which is a real bonus.'

He readjusted the bags in his grip once more as he walked down the street full of people but still feeling quite alone. 

'Thinking about it, he spends a lot of time alone and has been doing so a more and more lately, but he still scares us. Enough so that his rule about never saying the 'R' word is always followed and we can't even think about her either.' he sighs 'It's only a matter of time before this team splits up for good'

Walking a little further and having to adjust the bags of food in his hands once more he spies the post office. 

'Might as well pick up the mail. I wanna know when our next tournament is gonna be! It's so boring practising and sitting around the house all day'

He heads into the post office and hands the worker there for the Bladebreakers mail. Ever since the world tournament everybody practically knew them and always sent them fan-mail...even to her. Whenever they got that sort of mail Max would always tell the person behind the desk to use the shredder after reading it. He loved to remember her noble victory for them before she told them the truth. 

"There ya go, Max" the lady says cheerfully as he goes through it, parcels of food on the floor. 

"Thanks Marquie" he replies and keeps reading through it. 'Let's see, bill- Kai, bill-Kai, fan mail- Tyson, fan mail- Kai. Ugh, it's just gonna get thrown out anyways. Fan mail- Tyson, bill-Kai , fan mail- me!! Urgent letter- all of us, bill- Kai, he he he, fan mai...LETTER!!' 

His blue eyes go wide as he looks at the scripture on the front of the envelope and he looks up to the old woman in annoying square glasses.

"Um....thanks Marquie, I gotta go" he tells her, stuffing the other envelopes in the bag while keeping the letter out and heading out the door quickly. 

"See ya later Maxie!" she calls after him

"Yeah, bye" he says, not paying attention and rushes out the door in a hurry to get the the apartment before Kai got back. If he was right there was going to be a showdown at the Bladebreaker hotel tonight between Tyson and their captain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The captain in question, however, was not in any way, shape, or form planning on heading home anytime soon before sundown. He's perched in a tree, high above everybody below him, and relaxing for once. But it was only a matter of time before he ran out of thoughts of pretty ponies and unicorns and had to take a look at team issues. (Blue; ^_^ Had to add that)

They pretty much go along the same lines as Max. He's noticed the team moral has dropped considerably and that the blond and bluenette weren't annoying him as much anymore. That's all fine and dandy but he was actually starting to think of them as 'friends.'

"Puh, yeah right. Kai Hiwatari doesn't have friends and never wants them" the 16 year old tells himself as he looks around. Music can be heard coming closer to the tree where he's sitting. 

'Oh great, more things to annoy me' with that he leans back and tries to ignore the music but just his luck they sit below him. It's a couple of guys much bigger than he is and who could easily beat him up if he tried to tell them to shut the music off so he had to listen to it. 

He doesn't recognise the song right away but almost falls out of the tree when the woman sings 

Quicker than a RAY of light, 

Quicker than a RAY of light, 

Quicker than a RAY of light. 

Getting really angry he jumps out of the tree, surprising the guys below, and storms off, cursing Madonna under his breath for ever singing that song. (Blue; I like Madonna BTW)

Now his thoughts were racing through his head at the memory of the blader in white who practically won them the World Championships and saved the Earth from BIOVOLT. The blader who had started the melting process of his ice cold exterior, and the blader who had actually become his friend. Too bad all of it was a lie. 

Though, even if it was, he hated to admit it but Rei really was his friend and would be a person who he would never forget for the rest of his life, no matter how hard he tries to. Dammit. 

Kai sighs as he looks up at the sky. It's amazing how much time passes when your lost in your own thoughts and world. Turning on heel he makes his way back home to the apartment which he shared with the other Bladebreakers. 

He is completely unaware that destiny has decided to step into his life, once again, and turn it a full 180. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the captain walks down the large hallway, past only a few other rooms, he thinks about what he's going to do about Tyson's not practising again today. He's thought of a great torture method that involves the word 'Die' with a 'T' when he hears raised voices coming from his room. 

"We have to, Max!" That was the obvious voice of Tyson. This was weird. For the last 6 or so months the entire team has settled down and nobody has hollered at anyone else for so long. Something must be up. 

"I know we do, Ty" came Max's exasperated reply and the unmistakable sound of him flopping down on the couch. It's so squeaky you could have heard it downstairs. "But Kai has to make the final decision about...."

The captain decides to take that moment and walks in to find Tyson with both hands above his head leaning against the wall, Max on the couch with his head in his hands as expected and Kennyis staring at a newly opened letter on the table. 

"Make the decision about what?" he smirks as everybody in the room jumps and looks at him, different expressions across each of their faces. Raising an eyebrow he asks "Ok, what's going on?"

The others in the room looked to one another then Tyson finally spoke up in an angry but calm voice.

"Look at the letter on the table...BUT" he said before Kai could actually read the note "you have to think it through like a REAL leader Kai. Think about the good of everything and not just little kid grudges like if somebody stole your Barbie"

Kai rolls his eyes then walks over and quickly snatches up the letter. It reads:  
  


Dear Bladebreakers, 

Our village is in dire need of your assistance. A war has been brought to our lands for not only a few resources we posses but because of other circumstances. We desperately need your help and request that you use the helicopter tickets we have already payed for to get to us. 

Please help us. Too many innocent lives are at stake. 

Lee Rai Mariah Mao 

Second in command Secretary

Rei Kon

Leader and Head of Council  
  


Kai looked up from the letter with an emotion in his eyes that none had seen before and were a little taken aback. They knew he wasn't going to be happy about this at all but they didn't know HOW angry.

The leader looked from Tyson to Max to Kenny before sighing and sitting on a chair and putting his forehead in his hand, still staring at the letter in his other hand. 

"How dare they..." was the first words he said before slamming the letter on the table and putting both his hands on his head. "They lie to our faces and then expect us to come and help them?"

"Kai!" Tyson says angrily "We all know how much you hate the White Tigers and Rei" Max and Kenny's jaws drop and Kai glares angrily at the idiotic boy who continues "But if there are innocent people in the middle of this war it's practically our duty to help!"

The two-toned haired blader stands up and walks over to Tyson and stares at him with fire burning in his eyes. After staring at the smaller he looks to the other two

"So? What do you think?" he asks and the others look shocked. After the initial shock Max is the first to speak up

"They do seem sincere about needing our help and if there are innocent people then that's a good enough reason I think" he tells Kai with a shrug 

"I agree with Tyson and Max" Kenny says finally speaking up "They need help and if they think were the people to turn to then we really should"

Their captain looks at them pitifully then plops on the couch on the opposite end of Max and with his head in his left hand, with the arm resting on the arm of the couch, sighs and says "When do the tickets say we leave?"

The 3 younger ones looked at each other then to their captain in disbelief. 

"You mean it Kai? Are we really going?" asks Tyson with his jaw dropped in complete shock. He had thought that getting him to say yes would be the battle of the century but no! He said yes on his own!

Their captain glares at them with his icy cold crimson eyes, full of despise and hatred

"But it's not because I want to and let me make that very clear. It's because of the innocent people in the middle of this stupid so-called war" he growls and goes into his room and slams the door.

The others wince and Max is the first to break the silence 

"You think he still blames her for his losing Dranzer?" he asks the others

"I think so. I mean the poor guy is still the second best of us all and he doesn't even have a bit but...do you think Rei got Driger back yet?" Tyson asks the others and Kenny pulls Dizzy over to him

"Hey Dizzy, what's the 4-1-1 on Driger?" he asks the computer, pulling up Rei's stats. The funny thing is they don't have a picture of Rei yet so his name comes up but there's no pic. 

"He's still gone, Chief, and I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon. Same with Dranzer but don't tell Mr. Sunshine in the other room I said that or I'll be just another piece of scrap in the junkyard"

A small "Oh..." comes from the couch and the blond stretches out on it. "Well...at least we get to see Rei again!" he says enthusiastically and smiles. The others nod in agreement and, for one time in the last year, the entire team was happy...ok maybe not all of them. 

~~~~~~Kai's Room~~~~~~

"You think he still blames her for his losing Dranzer?" 

The tallest Bladebreaker leaned his back against the door in the dark and listened in on the others conversation to hear their thoughts. 

(But....I....I'm not sure) he thinks to himself. 

"I think so. I mean the poor guy is still the second best of us all and he doesn't even have a bit but...do you think Rei got Driger back yet?"comes the voice of the Dragoon tamer and Kai growls again.

(She'd better not...or...GAH! Why can't I make up my mind?)

"Hey Dizzy, what's the 4-1-1 on Driger?" Kenny's voice comes clear through the door and Kai listens intently. 

"He's still gone, Chief, and I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon. Same with Dranzer...."

The blader doesn't hear the rest of the sentence, in fact it's just a bunch of background noise compared to his head. 

(Dranzer...how could you? How could you leave me? I mean I was a good blader...wasn't I? I deserved you..my father gave you to me when I was twelve, you've been my only friend for practically ever! After the World Championships I thought I would get you back but you didn't return. Obviously Driger didn't either. But why? Why did they both leave?)

Kai walks over to his bed and flops onto it, still thinking

(A year ago I had a friend, though. At least, I thought she was my friend. She betrayed me! She took advantage of my trust to her and lied to me. I can't trust somebody who does that so I did the most logical thing and the best thing for the team, I kicked her off it)

He thinks back to her face when he told her and her shouts to him. 

(It's like a nightmare but why? Why do I feel like I made the wrong decision? For some reason, I feel like...like half of me is gone. I'm not sure, in fact I could be wrong, but there was something Rei had that kept this group together)

"And now that she's gone we've split apart. No longer a team, just bladers" he says out loud sarcastically, standing up beside his bed "Arg..." his face screws into one of pure frustration "Why does life have to be so damn HARD??!!" he shouts while spinning and punching his pillow. 

Pulling back a couple strands of hair the captain of the Bladebreakers stayed like that for a few minutes before laying back down onto the bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. 

Sleep. 

The only place where somebody can be without having to worry about the troubles of reality.

A place of nonexistence.

~~~~~~In the Living Room~~~~~~~

Max sighs as he looks from his bed on the couch, through the darkness of the room, and out the window to the cool night. Tyson and Kenny had gone into their room a while ago and a small stream of light flicks into the room from under the door. The Chief is going to spend an all nighter remaking the teams beyblades. 

"I hope this turns out well for all of us but I doubt it" he remarks with a small smile before rolling over and into a world of dreams about his mother and him having fun together like they used to do. 

After about 10 minutes of Max sleeping a red and green light shines into all three rooms, lighting up the black in two but ignored by the working boy in the other. And Tyson...well...a herd of elephants dancing in front of him in tutu's wouldn't wake him up. 

~~~~~~Kai's Room~~~~~~

The light fades and two figures are now standing on his balcony trying to figure out how to get inside. 

"I told you we should have gone to the front desk first!" the cat-like man with medium length black hair that looks like it hasn't ever been brushed and bright green eyes hisses quietly to the man beside him. 

"Right, and what are we supposed to say?" the other man with red hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and red eyes asks and then does a dopey looking face "'Uh hi there. Were bit beasts from another world coming to check up on one of our masters. Do you mind if we sneak into his room?' I don't think so!" he whispers back. 

"Gah!!! Then allow me" the black haired man tells the other "Move over"

"Gladly" they switch places and the red haired man watches amused at his companion staring at the lock on the sliding glass door. "So how exactly are we supposed to get in?"

The other man's green eyes fill with mischief and he smirks at the other "Dranzer, Dranzer, Dranzer, since when have you ever known me to not know something?" he asks innocently.

"Um, let's see, every other time we've tried to do something important you always screw it up, Driger."

"Yeah well...that was then this is now and NOW I have a plan"

"Oh Lord..."

"Here we go" Driger's green eyes light up and he stares at the lock. There's a sudden click and the door slides open silently for them. He turns to Dranzer's disbelieved face. "Shall we?"

Dranzer's jaw has dropped and he glares at Driger, who smirks "Ok...that's ONE...and when the heck did you learn how to do that?" he asks silently as they walk inside the room and he stops to stare at the lock. It's shimmering slightly. 

"You pick up a few things when you let Dragoon loose on your friends" the shorter of the two replies looking around the room. "Now where would he have put it..."

"I don't know....on his night-stand maybe? That's where normal people put their books...not in their trash cans" Dranzer tells the other sarcastically while looking at his master sympathetically. 

"Hey! I got it...dang, he finished reading it" Driger whispers harshly while picking up the book on Kai's night-stand and flipping through it. 

"I thought he would..." Dranzer trails off, still staring at his master who actually looks peaceful in his sleep. He jumps slightly as a hand is placed on his shoulder. 

"Maybe you should go back to him. I know you promised me you would stay with me, Dranz, but it's obvious you miss him and he misses you." the black haired man says and encouragingly as possible but in reality he's scared that the other might take up his offer and leave him alone. 

The other turns to him and sighs "I promised you, remember? I said 'When it happens we will stick it out together, k?' and we both laughed at how pissed Kai would be. Well, your stuck with me, kid" he puts his hand on the shorter man "So get over it and let's get out of here. He won't miss it"

Driger laughed and they walked out the door which magically slides closed behind them. 

Before they left, though, Dranzer turns back one last time to look at his master and lets a tear fall freely. He felt comfortable around Driger even if he did tease him. 

"I never actually left you, master, I will always be there for you no matter what" he says and the two disappear in a haze of red and green light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Move your butts you two!" Kai called behind him while reaching into his pocket and flicking out a pair of sunglasses. slipping them on. 

"Yeah well....Tyson....packs...like...a...chick!" Max complains as he shuffles the duffle bad on his shoulder and the one in his hand. The one in his hand is his own green and yellow and the blue and gold one on his shoulder is his best friend's. 

"Shut...it...Max...I do not!" Tyson retorts from beside him with the 3 bags under his arms. 

The three are walking through the airport, heading for the private helicopter's sector and it's quite busy but it just seems to get busier around the boys. Reason: Fangirls. 

"Ooh! Look it's Kai!"

"He's so hot"

"And Max! What a cutie."

"That Tyson guy isn't too bad either...ow!"

"You have very bad taste"

Tyson huffed and looked ahead to their destination just beyond the fangirls who have surrounded them, blocking their way out. "Aw man, how are we gonna get to the helicopter"

"Got it covered" the Russian told him. 

Kai smirked and toyed with his glasses before pulling them down and giving a playful wink to the crowd in front of them. Almost like a wave they all fell backwards, feinting. Putting the glasses on the right way he stepped carefully around the girls before heading to the door. "Coming?" he called back to his glaring team mates. 

"Show off" the 3 said at the same time, joining Kai as he walked out the door and to a hanger marked 3. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue; man, Kai really IS a show off isn't he? Ok, I'm going to end the chappie here....

Red Rain; ROWR! HISS HISS!!!! (OH NO YOU DON'T!) *runs over to the kitchen and holds Blue's Wet Fish of Doom above her mouth* Mew (Do and dear old Fred here get's it!)

Blue; NOO! NOT MY WET FISH OF DOOM! Evil kitty. *sits back down and types* 

(If anybody is wondering, I hate that cat)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of the spinning chopper wings above them was such a constant racket that none of the boys could catch up on any sleep but then again passing over the mountains near their destination they didn't want to. A green sea was spread out before them with rock-like-mountains jutting out, some with snow and others without but it was an incredible sight all the same. 

"Wow, Rei's sure got it made here. Look at the scenery!" Tyson remarked into his headphone and received mutual agreements from his two friends and an annoyed 'hn' from their captain sitting in the front with the pilot. 

No sooner than they had gotten over the mountains and were oohing and aahing that the pilot began their decent to the ground but there didn't seem to be any place to land. 

"Um, Chad, where are we going?" Max asked politely to the black haired man in the front who laughed and pointed between two large mountains ahead of them

"Were going in between the twins here and to the other side. If you thought the last hour was great looking wait until you see this valley, it's gorgeous. The nicest one in about a thousand miles if you ask me" he told the group who looked ahead eagerly. Even Kai was curious to see what this place looked like. Rei had talked about her home so much that he longed to go there just once to see what it felt like to be living with so much green all around you and now he was receiving his wish.

(Half of me wants to see this and the other says jump out of the plane now before you do something you'll regret) he smirked silently to himself (I'll take the choice that doesn't involve me plummiting hundreds of miles to the ground and when the last thing I hear is a giant "SPLAT"...splat? Did I just say that? God, I need a vacation)

The helicopter flies to the mountains, all eyes on the opening between it to get at least a sneak peek at what's to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Village~~~~~~~~~~~

"David! Slow down!" Rei called as she ran through the dense forest. "Wait for me, kid!" 

"Ha ha, no way Rei!" came the small but cute reply a bit ahead of her. She stopped and listened. Hearing a twig crack she hurtles into that direction and tackles, softly, a small 6 year old boy with shaggy brown hair with natural blond streaks near the top. 

"Gotcha kid" she tells him and he mocks shock "you know the punishment...TICKLE ATTACK!" she yells fondly and begins tickling the smaller boy's sides as he laughs and eventually surrenders. They walk over to a tree and in two jumps, or in David's case three, they make it to a large branch able to hold both of them as they sit to watch the slightly clouded sky. 

"Rei?" David breaks the silence looking at the girl who is dressed in a light blue thick strap tank top and dark blue form-fitting jeans. 

"Yes?" she looks at him and he looks down, twiddling his thumbs

"I've got two questions" he looks at Rei for the approval to continue and she nods "Yay! Ok, one are the people coming to help us save the village nice and brave? You always tell the mad people like Mr. Potator that they are the best that anybody can get but I wanna know the truth" he says nobly and Rei smirks and ruffles his hair and looks across the green sea of trees before her, the wind catching her loose black hair and toying with it. 

"And I will tell you the same thing. They truly ARE the best that anybody could ever hope for. The Majestics are strong, brave, and pride themselves on their nobility. They would never turn down a request for help. The All Stars are really cool. They have lots of neat gadgets in their beyblades and a really nice lady with them who will help us and they are very smart and maybe Emily will be able to keep up with you" she looks at the boy and smiles as his bright purple eyes light up with pride. Nobody in the village is able to beat him in a foot race even when the actually try. 

"There was one more team that's coming, right?" David asks and Rei looks away from him and answers after a deep sigh

"Yes, the Bladebreakers" she replies. David doesn't pick up on her depressed mood and asks his other question

"Ok, my second question is this. When you told me that gramma, momma and papa were watching me through holes in the floor of heaven and that rain is their tears, did you mean it?"

The fifteen year old girl smiled and looked over to him and nods. 

"Yes, I did. You see, David, my momma and papa look through as well. They miss me and I miss them and I'm almost certain that it's the same with you"

Before David can question her further, though, both their ears pick up a distant sound and they look up and Rei jumps up on the branch while David stays sitting so she can see who and what is coming. Her face lights up. "It's the first of the helicopters coming to bring one of the teams" she tells him excitedly and he jumps from the high branch to the forest floor. 

"Can we go see them, Rei? Pretty please?" he pleas as she joins him on the ground and looks at her watch. 

"You can see one helicopter land and the team come out but then you must get back to the house. I've already made you late as it is"

"Yes Rei" he said, bowing, and then they both took off through the brush. After a two minute run of dodging trees and jumping bushes they make it to the stream where the village lay on the other side. "Betcha I can beat you across the bridge!" the young boy challenged and took off across the wide wooden bridge. 

"Hey! That was unfair" Rei laughed as she followed him, getting glares from all around her from the people working on picking fruits from the trees beside the stream but she ignores them. They had been this way ever since Lee's Grandfather chose HER to lead them and not a young boy. 

What was his reasoning? She was supposedly the most fit to lead the village and was strong not just in physical strength but in spirit as well. 

At least that's what Lee's grandpa had told her when she asked after receiving the sword launcher that had been passed from each generation of leader to the next and their village hadn't had a leader since, well, it's been 70 years, you tell me. 

She caught up with David on the edge of the large crowd surrounding the descending chopper and began to push her way through telling the glaring villagers sorry and David followed her. Upon reaching the now descended helicopter with blades still spinning slightly she smiles at Lee and Mariah who she goes to stand beside with David at her side, no longer the bouncy little brat she had come to know and love but a mature representative of the village. 

"Who is it?" she yells and the engine is cut. 

"I'm not quite sure.." he looks at her face and Mariah quickly responds "It's not them, though, they were the only ones we rented for. Thank goodness."

"Oh, cool" Rei's golden eyes then turn to the helicopter and the door opens. A familiar red head pops out

"Hey Rei...oof!" the cocky red head is shoved out of the copter by a sporty looking blond. 

"Move it or lose it, Johnny...LEE!" Enrique shouts, jumping out and over his fallen team mate to shake Lee's hand "It's great to see you, dude. Hey Mariah" he turns to the pink haired girl and is about to kiss her hand when he is shoved out of the way and is beaten to it by the cool green haired frenchman. 

"Ah, Mariah, how nice it is to see you...oh...hey Lee" Oliver looks up and goes pale at the look on Lee's face "Oh..um..yeah...it's how we say hello in France...no harm ment...he he" the shortest Majestic backs away into a bickering Johnny and Enrique. 

Rei smiles brightly and realized, for once though she already knew, how much she missed those three and their antics. Suddenly she feels her hand lifted up and turns to see a taller and more handsome now Robert kiss her hand lightly. 

"Rei, how nice it is to see you" he says dropping her hand and Rei smiles even brighter 

"Robert!" she jumps up and hugs him, tightly, and he hugs her back "How are you?" she pulls back and asks 

"Oh, I'm a little tired"

"Why?" her question is answered by a three pairs of arms hugging her and three voices calling 

"REI!!"

"So good to see you, madamoiselle" Oliver says, dropping her and looking at her hand. She lifts it up to how him the silver ring he had given her over a year ago

"Still got it, no worries. I wear it everyday" he tells him. 

"You look good" Enrique remarks and gets three pairs of hands across the back of his head "hey!"

"But, seriously, it's good to see you my friend" says Johnny as sincerely as he could extending his hand and she takes it. 

"You too...hey Robert, is this the reason your tired?" she laughs as the purple haired blader nods. 

"Don't laugh. You try driving a helicopter with these three in the back" he says honestly and the others sweat-drop and give him a "HEY!"

They hear another loud noise and look a little farther ahead to see another helicopter landing. 

'Not rented. YAY!' Rei thinks to herself and the 8 of them move onto the next chopper, unaware of the crowd moving with them. 

The All Stars jumped out of the plane before the chopper even hit the ground and ran over to the group. There were many hugs, cheers, cat calls (Eddy and Steven to Rei when she hugged Michael) smacks and tears between the girls. 

It was quite obvious that Michael and Emily were dating from the way they held onto each other.

"All right everybody, let's get going...or should the workers bring your stuff then leave?" Judy asks getting out of the chopper. "Hello Rei, Lee, Mariah, Majestics. Well Michael?"

"Let the workers take them" Michael said as a young brown haired boy stared up at him in awe. 

"And who might this young man be?" Emily asked, bringing a blushing David to everybody else's attention from behind the cocky captain. Rei smiled as he tried to look proud and much bigger than he really is...which is really, REALLY short. 

"My name is David" he tells them and Rei walks over picking the small boy up.

"That's right and now, David, we made a deal" she kissed him on the cheek and sent him off to the orphanage. After standing up and brushing herself off she turns to the others and hears a distant noise. Looking up in the air is the one thing she wasn't looking forward to seeing now. 

"Um, Lee, greet them for me will you? I gotta get to the councilor's hut for a bar of soap, bye!" she spat out so quickly it took everybody there a minute to register what had just happened. Mariah and Emily looked at each other and told the others that they would meet them in the hut and followed the dark haired girl's lead. 

"Wonder what that was all about" Enrique says out loud, being his normal blond self, and everybody else anime falls. 

"Is there anybody else you know who would send Rei packing you dolt!" Johnny shouted and Enrique sweatdropped 

"Um...no" he answered poking two fingers together. 

"It's the Bladebreakers" Robert says bluntly, glaring at the now descending helicopter above them, making everybody's hair and clothing flow to the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His crimson eyes looked at the ground and at the large village. Much larger than he had expected actually. As he looks he sees the Majestics, All Stars, Lee, a helicopter on the ground and a helicopter taking off. The one on the ground is obviously the Majestics, it says Majestics on the side. 

As their chopper touched ground it was easy to see they weren't the favoured group of kids coming into the village.

"Hey guys!" Max and Tyson yell, jumping off the plane and heading to the group of bladers who welcome them with open arms. 

"Tyson, Max, what's up dudes?" Enrique asks, slapping Tyson on the shoulder

"Nothing much, just the sky" Max answers for them both as Kenny joins the crowd of joyous people. 

Kai jumped out of the plane next and slings his black duffle bag over his shoulder. Noticing the crowd has gone a little silent he helps the pilot unload the other 3 bags, Kenny brought his with him. 

The small crowd of friends moved over to the copter and Lee pays the pilot before most of them turn to Kai, who is standing expressionless, feeling a little uncomfortable being the center of attention. 

"May I help you?" he asks icily, picking up the dropped bag as some of the teams scowl. 

"Yeah, you can tell us where the hell you got the nerve to show u..." Johnny starts before Robert steps on his foot. "Ouch!"

After shaking hands with the pilot Lee senses that the teams and Kai are getting under each others skin so he steps in between Kai and the others, breaking them up. 

"Hey guys, let's get to the main hut so we can tell you exactly what's going on and why your all here, huh?" Lee half asks and half tells the group who nods in approval, still staring at their opponent. "Great. Leave your bags here and some of the villagers will take them to your cabin while we go." he nods to the crowd behind them, most smile, and motions for the group to follow him. 

Walking through the village the group, even Robert, had to admit they were impressed by what they saw. A sturdy foundation for generations to come is just what every city needs, and this one was perfect because there were only two cars in the entire thing. The only real mode of transportation were horses and walking but Lee explained that that's how their village had chosen to run. 

They reach the hut and Lee walks up the few stairs to the top and opens the door, motioning them inside. 

Once inside the Bladebreakers looked around and waved to Mariah and Emily standing over a map on the opposite side of the table to where they had come in. 

"So. They decided to show up" a voice drawls from the bookshelf as the figure scanned the shelves for a certain volume. 

The reason they couldn't actually see the person was because, again, the blinds had been drawn and the only light was from the sky light and the few lamps on the table. 

"Hey you, we would help this place no matter what so shut your mouth and mind your own buisness!" Tyson told the person who...laughs?

"What's so funny?" Max asks, Kai raises an eyebrow. 

"Um...guys?" Mariah starts and they look at her "That's the town leader"

"Great, so you're the reason for all this" Kai remarks but doesn't notice the glares coming from all directions. 

"Yeah, I think so" the figure replies walking towards the light. 

Tyson, Max, and Kenny's jaws all drop and Kai's eyes go wide as he lets his arms drop to his side. 

"REI!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue; whiew, that took a lot of work. Now to answer questions!! If I don't answer yours it means that it was either answered this chapter or it will be answered in later chapters. 

Cyndaquil-babe: I don't know yet, I just wing it and however many chapters there are well, there are. I'm making this up as I go along. 

Anybody who said they want to see Rei and Kai together-

Blue; *points to the top of the page* look peeps! ROMANCE!! There will be a pairing and it will be shown...when I feel like showing it. MUWAHAHAH! Ok, ff.net is being a loser so I can't answer other questions cuz I can't read them. Red Rain?

Red Rain; Growl (what? I was sleeping!)

Blue; ask these nice reviwers for their kind and generous reviews please

Red Rain; MAKE ME!!

Blue; 0__0 .....I'm scared

Red Rain; rowr (you better be. But I'll do it anyways)

Blue; ^_^ good kitty!

Red Rain; =^-^= mew! Mew! (RnR please!)

Blue; oh yeah! Android 71 I completely agree, Blake IS a prat!


	3. Sunrise

Blue; I can't believe it. I got...a flame!!!!

Rain; LEMME AT HER! I'LL THROW FLAMING MARSHMALLOWS AT THEM!!

Blue; *holds back Rain* it's ok. They have their reasons, even if their dumb. 

Kai; *reads review* and what might the point of that be?

Blue; let me clear up a few things for you (yes I did take it as a flame) YES, this does take place in China, NO it's not a Japanese name for the VALLEY they are going to battle in. I MADE IT UP!!!!!! What's with the 'Ne?' you ask? Well, because Rei was with the Bladebreakers for so long wouldn't you think she picked up on some Japanese slang? Sakuyto is a word I completely made up, IT MEANS NOTHING!!! IT'S NOT JAPANESE, OR CHINESE FOR ALL I KNOW! I MADE IT UP!! *takes deep breath* ok, there was my rant for the day. 

Rain; 0_0 talk about a blow-up

Red Rain; =0-0= mew (your telling me)

Blue; ^_^ anyways, ON WITH THE FICCIE! 

Everybody else; *move away from Blue slowly*

(romance warning. Between who and who, you'll just have to read on and find out now won't ya?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei smirked at the jaw-dropped faces of her former team as she walked into the dim light of the room. Kai, as always, was the first to recover from the shock and sat down on one of the chairs beside Oliver. 

Max and Kenny woke up to reality next and both smacked Tyson upside the head before sitting down next to Kai in that order. 

More chairs were brought to the table as Lee and Rei set up the same chalkboard and bulletin board from the village leaders meeting. After positioning them where she wanted Rei took her place at the head of the table, standing, while looking at all the figures around the room. 

"I will not lie to you. This is no easy task you have accepted and it is unlike anything you have ever experienced nor will you ever experience. It is a true war with one exception; Nobody on either side is expected to die." she explained. 

"How is that possible?" came Michael's voice from the far end of the table. 

"Simple" Lee cut it smoothly "it is a war between the two village leaders. All you and I are, are obstacles to block the other side from getting to Rei"

"All they have to do" Mariah adds "is knock you out of the way before attacking Rei head on. The same goes for them and their leader"

The mood in the room became a tornado of emotions as there were murmurs from some to their neighbour before a cold voice was heard above them all. 

"So why did this start and what is the point?" Kai asks monotonously and receives many glares his way, especially from the purple haired captain of the Majestics. Rei answers but does not look at the captain. 

"This happened because another leader wants our valley resources and is willing to do anything to get them. The point is village survival and honour" She closes her eyes as she speaks, all eyes on her "Blake, the leader who started all of this, had a crucial decision to make for his village and he made it. He's rather see our village fall than for his to"

"We sent scouts into theirs the other week to see what resources they needed so that we may barter a peaceful way out of this" Lee said grimly, "Their valley is...well...let's just say that if they win we move out. They need all of them"

"Well that's not a good thing" Tyson remarks and receives two more smacks from his friends. "OW! That hurts you know"

"We know" Max and Kenny tell him in unison. Rei's steady gaze softens slightly as she watches the 3 bicker. It was just like old times. Shaking her head vigorously to rid herself of a flashback moment she steady's her gaze once more. 

"As I said before, this is not easy nor for the feint of heart" she looks to each and EVERY team "It will be dangerous and you might be injured. No one here will say a word should you decide to leave and never return" It was obvious who the comment was directed to, but he did not say a word nor did he show anything on his darkened face. 

Each team got into small two minute muddles to make their decisions. After, it went along the table what the decisions were starting with the All Stars. All said the same thing including Judy. 

"I'm in"

The Majestics were pretty much the same. 

"I am under your command, m'lady" Robert says while bowing. Enrique stands up beside him with a determined look on his face. 

"Same here! I'm never scared of anything even this Blake fellow. I mean, danger should be afraid of me! I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

"Yeah" Oliver nods his head in agreement while looking like he's deep in thought "then you run and hide until Danger goes away"

Enrique looks at his smaller green haired friend "Well that was uncalled for"

Rei smiles softly as Johnny and Robert look eshasperated. 

"So....I take it your with us then?" Lee asks, smiling as the two Majestic bladers nod. 

"What about you?" Mariah asks the Bladebreakers. Kai turns away as his team mates answer. 

"My laptop is yours to command"

"Dracile and I are SO ready"

"When do we eat?" two more smacks for Tyson "Ow! I was just kidding! Of course I'm in!"

Every eye in the room turns to the silver-haired Russian beyblader who is still turned away and lost in his own thoughts. 

"Uh...Kai?" Tyson prods and Kai's crimson eyes look back to the group. He sighs then crosses his arms. 

"I'm in" A lot of jaws drop as he stands up and looks at Rei for the first time without the look of pure hatred reflecting. "So what's the game plan?"

Rei blinks twice before regaining her senses and turning to the boards behind her and explaining what would be happening and where everybody would be positioned in the valley. After the half hour of her talking Lee and Mariah decided that the new teams should know their way around. 

"I'll take the Majestics" Lee offers and the team agrees

"I got the All Stars!" Mariah shouts running over to Emily who looks at Tyson, signalling something.

Rei sighs and begins to say something but Tyson interrupts. 

"Know what? Kenny, you go with Judy to help set up equipment" Some of the others in the room look puzzled. But they zone out for a minute before snapping out of it and smirking, obviously they just had a meeting with their bit beasts. Tyson continues "I'll go with Lee and the Majestics and Max you can go with the All Stars and Mariah. Fair? Great! Let's go"

All of the group leave the building except for Kai and Rei who stay behind staring at each other. 

"I think they planned this" Kai says bluntly and Rei sweat-drops

"Ya think?" she sighs again "Ok, let's get this over and done with shall we?" she motions to the door. 

"You first" Kai replies. 

"No, you"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You times ten of whatever you say" Kai smirks triumphantly. Hanging around with Tyson a lot gives you so many comebacks to use. 

Rei growls "Fine." she walks out the door and Kai follows behind with a triumphant smirk plastered across his face but it soon fades as a shadow looms over him. He looks towards the cause of it and sees a large hill that has been carved into and looks like it was cut up then the pieces were places one on top of the others. Looks almost like 4 large stairs, except that there really were stairs leading up to the top. 

"What's that?" he asks Rei who has walked up behind him. 

"That is Justice Hill. It was made a few hundred years ago and it's basically like our courthouse except outside where the entire village can see. If your on trial your brought halfway up the stairs and the leader, me, or second leader, with try you in front of everybody. You have no chance if they think your guilty because nobody can go against our word once we pass judgement."

"Oh that's fair" Kai remarks and Rei rolls her eyes and continues on her way. 

Rei decides to show Kai through the town centre with the fountain and the houses, where he would sleep and everything. The girls would be sleeping in Rei's hut and the boys will be sleeping in Lee's old one with Lee in with them. After than she takes him on a tour through the marketplace. Expecting to get glares from everybody, as usual, Rei doesn't look at anybody. But when she heard whispers she has to look. 

'Oh my God. Their...their humbled. By Kai?' she looks at the other blader and for the first time in a year saw why she had a school-girl crush on him. He was tall, handsome, perfectly toned...then again he was perfect. That's the way BIOVOLT trained him to be..hold it. Kai and perfect...no way she did NOT just think that. Then again....she smiles to herself

She shakes her head quickly and grabs Kai's arm to pull him out of there with all of the villagers watching them. 

"Move it" she tells him sternly and quietly. 

Kai's face, however is one of confusion and a little red tinge is showing where the blue triangles don't cover. 

(Why am I acting like this? I mean, she's just grabbing my arm and yet I am enjoying the contact. Why? Gah, so many questions and so little answers.) Kai stared at the figure in front of him and the world seemed to slow down completely and their the only ones in it. At that moment he realized something that he never thought possible. The world sped up and he found them walking near the river and close to the forest with one opening in it to...something down the path. He smiled to himself. (Later....I know what this is. Later I'll find out if it's real)

"Whiew" Rei broke the silence stopping a few feet away from the river. "The villagers don't like me, if you couldn't tell" she laughs a bit and looks at him. 

He shakes his head and looks at the glistening water "Interesting how they listen to you, though if they hate you so much"

She shrugs and is about to remark when she hears something behind her. "Uh oh..OOF!" She is suddenly tackled by at least 5 little kids, none any older than 9. An evil glint goes into her eyes and she gently picks up one kid then parks the other one on his butt, gently as she can. "Hey! No team tackles. HA HA HA! Hey! That tickles!!!" The kids started laughing as she did and tickled her sides. 

Kai had to smile at the sight of Rei being overpowered by little kids and jumped slightly at a slight tug on his cargo's. Looking down he sees a small boy about 6 with brown hair and blond highlights. Raising an eyebrow he looks at the kid quizily. "Um...hello?"

Suddenly a little girl with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes runs over and tackles Kai's other leg giggling. 

Blinking a couple of times, Kai smirks then rolls his shoulders and bends his neck to both sides. 

Rei looks up after the kids are done tickling her to see where Kai is and sees him stretch a bit and doesn't realize she's staring until she notices a familiar face tugging on Kai's cargos and her eyes go wide. 

"David..." her eyebrows raise as Kai really quickly spins and picks both kids up and tucks them under each arm, the kids giggling away. Rei couldn't help but laugh as most of the kids around her run over to Kai. 

The blue haired captain looks up at the town leader and their eyes lock for the first time in a year and both realize that for a year something has been...missing...but now it's found. They turn away at the same time, Rei with a blush rising in her cheeks and Kai worried if these kids were going to pants him or not. 

The little blond haired girl runs over to Rei who is still sitting on the ground.

"Yes Kendra?" Rei asks as the girl giggles and kneels next to her. 

"Isn't he cute!!! I've only ever seen him in magazines but he's a lot better in real life" The girl exclaimed and Rei blushed

"Um...." she saw Kai look up and turned to the little girl with a mock glare "Aren't you a little young to be thinking that kind of stuff?"

Kendra quickly shakes her head "Nope, not with a guy like that. He's hot"

Rei's eyes go wide and she laughs then tackles the smaller girl and begins to tickle her "C'mere you"

The rest of the day was spent with all the teams getting back together and they all basically hung out for the day by the river. They had, after all, not seen each other for a year and wanted to catch up with what was up in each others lives. 

During that time Robert noticed the glances sent between two particular people. He didn't know what to make of it but tried to stay in touch with what was happening around him at the time. Deciding he's going to confront one of them later that night he quickly goes back to the interesting conversation he's having with Michael. 

~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~ 

Kai sits outside on the roof of the hut that he is sharing with the other teams and his own. Staring at the clear, speckled, navy blue sky he thinks about the past days events and the new feelings bombarding him from all directions, mostly from one old team mate. 

(Why does life have to be so complex?) He thinks to himself and doesn't hear somebody creep up behind him. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" the accented voice of Robert asks as he stands beside the sitting Kai on the slightly slanted roof. Kai looks up at him and smirks

"If I was actually payed each time somebody asked that Tyson alone would make me rich. But no" he answers dully. 

Robert smirks "I could probably take a logical guess, though. Let's see, those thoughts wouldn't happen to be about a certain village leader now would they?"

"Not my fault I think Lee's a twit"

Sweatdropping, Robert smacks his forehead "I'm talking about Rei" He smirks as he sees Kai stiffin slightly. "So...you do realize your staring at her house, right?"

Kai blinks a couple times then growls and glares at Robert "So? I'm allowed to stare wherever I want"

Robert just smirks and points "I think you were waiting for that"

Kai looks back and sees a figure in a red tank top and blue jeans jump from the balcony of Rei's hut, land gracefully on the ground below, look around for a second then take off towards the forest and disappears in the trees. 

Blinking twice he can't believe what he just saw when he feels something connect with his back and he flies forward and off the roof to meet the ground. And he would have if he didn't have great motor skills, he turns in the air and lands on his two feet. 

Robert's smirk widens and he looks over the roof to the dazed and death-glaring Kai on the ground. "Well, now that your down there GO GET HER YOU MORON!!!"

Kai blinks a couple times at being given an order, then grumbles before running off towards where Rei had gone. 

Robert watches as Kai's white scarf flows into the darkness of the forest and sighs while sitting down on the roof, head in his hands. 

A soft purple light shimmers around him for a second and a magnificant griffon appears beside the miserable blader. 

"Master?" A deep voice asks and Robert keeps his head in his head. The griffon smiles softly "Don't worry, sir, she knows you care for her but...you weren't ment to be. But I can tell you now, sir, she'll always remember you as one of her greatest friends of all time"

Robert looks up at the gryphon and smiles softly. "Well, as long as a tiny piece of her heart belongs to me I guess I could live with that" 

The gryphon nods and disappears once again and Robert stands up, his noble and majestic body illuminated by the soft white of the moon. 

"I'll live with that" he whispers softly and looks up at the moon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai had been tracking her for over an hour now and is beginning to feel slightly tired of this futile game of cat and mouse. Suddenly he realizes...he's lost her trail. 

"Dammit" he swears and looks around for any sign of her. "Where could she have gone?"

He wanders down the path for a bit then sighs and turns around but still watching the trail ahead and then turns his head, eyes slightly closed. 

Suddenly something drops in front of him and he jumps a bit but then realizes it's only Rei and breaths deeply. "Don't do that, you could give somebody a heart attack"

She glares at him "What are you doing here and why are you following me?"

He raises an eyebrow. (Dang she's cute when she's mad...woah! Burn that train of thought. Kill Tyson...that's a good one. Yay!)

"Am I allowed to be curious as to where the village leader of all people is heading in the middle of the night?" He smirks and crosses his arms as she glares at him. 

She sighs and looks down the path towards the village. "Well it's too late now, you'll have to come with me or you'll get lost and we won't make it back in time for me to get to where I want to be on time" pushing past him she starts heading up the path and turns back "Coming? Well be there in about an hour"

He sighs as follows her. For about a half hour they talked about pointless subjects like how much Tyson has annoyed Kai over the year and the little details about Lee and Mariah's relationship Rei knew about. 

Kai laughed a bit "Your kidding? Making out in front of the elders by going into the wrong hut? That's so pathetic it's funny"

Rei nods "Yeah, just a bit" She looks up and so does he to see their at the base of a mountain. Turning to Kai Rei asks "Coming? It's a little ways up but I'm sure you could make it" 

He glares at her and nods for her to lead and she does. 

They climb for about 15 minutes until Rei moves to a hole going up in the mountain to a ledge. She explained that they would have to go straight up and not to look down and goes into the hole. Sighing and grumbling he goes up after her, trying not to loose his grip on the rock as he did so. Once he had his hand on top he felt hers grab his and together he was eased out of the hole easily. 

He got up and turned to thank her to find her right in front of him and they stare at each other until they both snap out of it and he mutters a small thank you before taking in the surroundings. 

They are on a small and bare rock ledge overlooking the dark valley and Rei walks to the mountain and sits down while leaning against it, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. 

"That climb gets me every time." she tells him smiling and pats the ground beside her, being polite. He nods and takes a seat next to her. 

"So what are we doing up here?" he asks looking ahead and seeing the small tinge of pink from sunrise looming straight ahead. 

She points to the sunrise he's staring at "That is why. I found this place one night when I first got back and I was lost. After sunrise...well...let's just say there's a reason why I like coming alone."

He was confused but nodded silently and waited. The sunrise slowly crept between two large mountains and his thoughts returned to those of the girl beside him. 

What he had realizes earlier that day was why he had treated Rei so badly and had not listened to reason. He loved her since she had told them. He loved her and he was afraid, afraid of being weak and if the other teams found out it wasn't going to be a good thing for his rep. He was afraid ut being with her now he realized there was nothing to be afraid of. But with the way he had treated her...he's not sure if she would ever forgive him. But he had to try. Clearing his throat to get her attention he turns to her and takes a deep breath. 

"Rei...listen...I need to say something so please don't interrupt me. Last year...I was a jerk. I should have listened to your story and realized then that it wasn't your fault and that you were doing it as a promise. I can't bring your parents back or undo what Voltaire did but..." he sighs and knows Rei's watching him, but with what emotion he doesn't know because he's not looking at her. "I also know that a lot of love was taken away from you that day and....Rei I'm just really, REALLY, sorry and you have every right to hate me, but I don't hate you. In fact I think....you know that I know no feelings but I do know one...I like you. A lot, and I just wish you could forgive me...but that would be like asking for a miracle" he looks away so's not to see the look of hatred in her eyes. "Um..I'll go now"

He gets up to leave but feels a light hand on his wrist stop him but he doesn't look at her until she walks around in front of him, then he can see the look of happiness in her eyes and he himself looks confused until she comes closer to him. 

"I forgave you the first day I met you" she tells him quietly, looking into his eyes and he into hers. 

"You...you did?" he asks, amazed and she nods. 

"I'm not one to hold grudges" she tells him with a small smile "and...I have to admit it too. I felt so bad about lying to you guys all that time and if I had my way that never would have happened. But Kai, I like you a lot too, not lying" she looks at him with sincerity. "Miracles happen once in a while"

As they stared at each other they found the gap between them so little now that they could feel each others breath and soon their lips met with a soft and gentle kiss. 

They broke it off and were amazed at the emotions and how right this felt and stared at each other for a while before Rei wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist and each pulls each other as close as they can get until their lips are kissing again but this time a little more passionate, both person's eye's closed. 

It was broken by the sun peaking through the mountains and Rei immediately grabbed Kai's hand and led him to the edge of the ledge and then wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him and he wraps his around her and his jaw drops at the sight before him. 

The entire valley was only visible for a second until it all turned into a sea of golden light coming up to where they are standing. His breath is taken away for a second and so is his voice. 

She smiles and lets go but still holds his hand and looks at his face covered in golden light reflected from the sea of gold. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He looks down to her and gives a small smile. He still isn't used to this love thing yet but he's getting used to it. 

"Well, I see a much more beautiful thing at the moment" he says looking at her and pulling her closer and she smiles as they kiss again knowing that this was somehow very right and that they couldn't live without each other. 

It wasn't just now that they knew, it was when Rei told everyone though she knew before then. Kai had feelings for her he never knew but now he does, love is funny that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue; OMG!! I FINISHED!! I would like to thank tijnysa for urging me on while I finished this. Thank ya lots girl!

Red Rain; *yawns* mew (Suck up)

Blue; be nice to the hand that feeds you, cat

Red Rain; 0_0 rowr (You are so mean)

Blue; ^_^ yup. AND it's my b-day on the 4th!!!!! Which means...tomorrow!!!!!! YAYAYAYAAYAYAYAY!! But I will take Happy Birthday's today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!

Red Rain; -_-* mew (does this mean I gotta give you a present? Whatever, you feed me) *gives Blue a Frying Pan of Doom 500 000 000*

Blue; AW! Cute kitty! *huggles RR* RnR PRETTY PLEASE! If you just review it'll make my birthday so much better.

(Oh and Lunar, PLEASE don't be jealous!! Luv ya girl)


	4. Training

Blue; you guys actually thought I was going to end this? YEAH RIGHT!!!! I am having way too much fun to stop now!!

Red Rain; MEOW!! (NOOO! You are supposed to stop!)

Blue; *grins and pulls out her new frying pan* anybody ever had Rain on a bun?

Red Rain; =0-0= mew (I'll shut up now)

Blue; ^_^ good kitty. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE PRESENTS!! *huggles all her new plushies* I feel so loved! And thank you for the ice cream, it was good! I guess I really should start this chapter now, huh?

Red Rain; rowr (you think?)

Blue; nope, which is really amazing. Anyways, here's the ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee woke up to the sound of a bird chirping softly then fluttering away. His golden eyes glanced around the room full of young boys, as he sits up in his bed and stretches. 

Looking around he feels as if something is out of place. Oddly, he can't quite put his finger on what it is, as his eyes stop at the sleeping figures of the White Tigers, Oliver and Enrique. He slowly climbs out of the bed and wanders to the attached bedroom where the 3 younger Bladebreaker's and the rest of the Majestic's sleep peacefully, unaware of Lee's uneasy feeling. Kai had decided to sleep in the living room by himself. 

After wandering through the two bedrooms he looks into the living room and raises an eyebrow at the figure sleeping on the couch before smirking and walking over to Robert tapping his shoulder to wake him. 

"Huh, what's wrong Lee?" Robert asks, yawning.

"I think Kai got in a little late last night" Lee grinned as Robert innocently blinks his surprise, then shakes his head with a slight smile dancing on his lips. 

"I have got to see this" Robert grinned and quickly jumps out of his warm bed and the two tip toe into the living room. What they see there almost makes Robert laugh out loud. 

There was Kai lying on top of covers and pillows to make the uncomfortable couch a little softer to sleep on. It was easy to see he was wearing the same cloths from yesterday because his scarf was still around his neck. 

Raising an eyebrow and holding back a slight laugh at Kai half off the bed with his mouth agape, Robert walks over to the couch and places a hand underneath Kai's arm and feels the covers. His eyes go wide. 

"Well?" Lee asks quietly and impatiently as Robert's grin widens. 

"It's still slightly cool" the purple haired blader replies as Lee's jaw drops. 

"What? How's that possible?" Lee ponders for a second as Robert stands up and walks over to him. Suddenly Lee gets it "Oh! I know, it was late night training! That guy just keeps going and going...Rei's not going to like it if he's exhausted today. We only have two weeks left before the first battle"

As Robert tries to hold back his laughter at Lee's assumption, he realises to his surprise "Only two weeks? That's not enough time..."

Lee scowls and leads Robert to the study, leaving the door open. "Don't you think we know that?" he asks, frustrated as he rubbed his temples. "Blake had us off our guard from the very first moment and he's keeping it that way. He may be a huge prick but he's an excellent strategist with a genius IQ.." his voice trails off and a smile creeps across his face. 

"What?" Robert asks, taking a seat on one of the few chairs in the room. 

"Well...he may be a genius but he never figured out Rei's disguise" Lee said with a note of pride in his voice. 

"Huh?" Michael's tired voice floats into the room from the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Lee asks so he knew where to begin again. Now that all the captain's he liked were here, he could tell them about things their team mates couldn't learn about. 

"I heard everything actually" Michael admits, pulling up a chair beside Robert, turning it around to sit on it backwards. 

"Great, then I can just keep going. You see the first 2 months Rei was back she locked herself up in her room the entire time and we only found out later it was because the magical changes layed upon her by her parents were wearing off. It was very painful for her. When the first meeting came about she knew that they would not respect her if she went as who she really is, so she pulled out her old cloths and dressed as 'Ray' once again and has been doing that ever since. Well, Blake has obviously had enough and is quite jealous of our land so he has decided to create a war to take it"

"We already knew about the war, Lee," Robert starts "But don't you think that there were other reasons that Rei locked herself up?"

"Um...what do you mean?" Lee asked with curiosity

"I mean that don't you think that she was so ashamed of previous events that she didn't want to see anybody and fell into a depression?" Robert explains.

"Gee, I guess I didn't think of that.." whispered Lee

"Obviously" Michael remarks, under his breath receiving a glare from Lee. 

"Ok, enough chit chat," Lee said "that was a while ago and now we have to focus on today and tomorrows event's. Get your teams up, I will wake the Breakers, and we should head to the council hut before training."

The three nod and leave the room but something doesn't seem right...and it really isn't when Robert goes to wake Johnny and the Breakers aren't there. He raises an eyebrow

"I didn't think Tyson got up this early..." he looks at the 3 beds in his room and realizes all of them are wet around the pillow area. "Hm...oh well" he leans over to Johnny's ear "WAKE UP YOU STUPID KID!"

Amazingly enough that didn't wake the slumbering Salamulyon holder so Robert did the only thing he could think of. 

"Hey, isn't that Megan with Kai? If it is then why are they making out?" he quickly stepped back as the smaller bolted out of his bed and stood in the middle of the room. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!?? I'LL KILL HIM!!!" he screams and Robert had to cover his ears as the smaller runs into the living room. This is where the older starts to panic, if Kai had stayed up all night with Rei the way he thought he did the other would NOT want to be woken up just yet. 

"Johnny...Johnny wait!! You can't wake up Kai yet he..." he stops short as he sees Johnny staring at the couch, looking very peeved. 

"I hate you, Robert, he's not even here! Couldn't you have waited another hour before waking me up?" he pouts before shoving past the other and going back into their room to change as Robert just stares at the couch. It was newly made and Kai wasn't there!

"Where could he have gone? No normal person would be able to do that" Robert whispers to himself but his attention is immediately turned to his team mates who have woken up to...Johnny. That's the worst in the morning. "Oi, this is going to be a long day" he says exasperated, and walks quickly to the angry and tired shouts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two leftover teams made their way to the hut as quickly as possible after getting the rest of the guys out of bed and using the village's large bath house. 

"Morning guys" Lee greets the room as he walks in "were here, though we don't know where the Breakers are" he explains striding across the landing and to Mariah and Michael to Emily. 

"Max!! Give that back, I'm supposed to be looking something up!!!"

"But it looks like sugar!!"

"It's an index and a piece of paper!!!!!!"

"White equals sugar!!" Lee looks up from Mariah and sees Tyson and Max running around. Blinking, he scans the room and sees Kenny talking with Judy at the main table and pointing from his laptop to the map behind him. 

"Um...when did they get up?" he asks his girlfriend as she pushes past him and grabs a map. 

"A while ago actually. It's weird too, Tyson, Max and Kenny were soaked but Kai came in..."

"Kai!" Lee interrupted, in complete disbelief, not noticing Robert coming up behind them. 

"Kai? How is that possible?" He asks out loud and follows Lee who follows Mariah to the table and rolls out a large blue-print of the village. 

"Did I hear somebody call my name?" a cold voice asks from behind them. They all look up to the stairs going to the upper room to see the tall Bladebreaker captain coming down, not looking up, reading an old book and not looking tired at all.

"Kai!?" all the other captains ask at the same time as he walks by. 

"What?" he asks annoyed and strides past them to where Kenny and Judy are.

"Did you find it?" a familiar female voice asks and rushes over to Kai. 

"Yeah, but there's not much on it. Just a small mention of it." he points out a sentence to Rei and shrugs. 

"That is amazing. It's like they want each generation to experience this phenomenon for themselves with no surprises" she says, impressed. 

The other three captains, having gotten over the initial shock of Kai being able to keep going on virtually no sleep, scurry over to the two and peek over their shoulders. 

"What do you have there, Rei?" Michael asks and Rei smiles.

"Nothing that can help us in the war I'm afraid, but it is for the phenomenon going through our valley. Look here, this is what Kai found" she points to the line and the three read. 

'When Midori and Kumiko will rise once again, only the animals can tell'

"Is that it?" Lee exclaims, snatching the book away and reading the rest of the page on...pig farming. 

"Yeah, pretty much" Kai replied. 

"Hm, doesn't give us much to go on...then again it isn't a major threat unlike this war" Lee comments and closes the book. "Speaking of which, what is the plan?"

"Don't ask me!" Rei argues "I just give orders, you guys are the smart ones."

"Why don't we all make one then? Sorry to be blunt but about 20 minds are better than one" Robert suggests and the others agree and set up the table.

~~~~~~~~~~A Long Time Later~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't do that otherwise this portion here will be left wide open" Lee argues

"Well that won't work either because you leave gaps in between!" Johnny argues back and the rest of the group look completely board. Then again, Kai doesn't look anything and Rei looks like she has a major headache from sitting between the two.

"This is going to take forever" Emily whispers to Mariah who nods and continues filing her nails. She's given up on writing down notes, it's been the same argument back and fourth for the last hour and neither seems to be giving in. 

Suddenly Kai stands up and most eyes in the room turn to him as he walks up to the board, in between the two men. 

"Do you have a suggestion?" Johnny asks sarcastically.

"Not a suggestion" Kai smirks "The plan" he takes a felt and circles a couple areas. "Put a couple people in each of these areas and you have the perfect defence" he says simply before sitting down again as the rest of the group, except Rei, stand up to see the plan and all go silent. It was perfect.

Rei and Kai, however, were sharing a silent conversation by just staring at each other. It's amazing how much somebody has to say when you speak straight to the heart.

They were, unfortunately, snapped out of it when Lee asks while rubbing his temples "Rei, do you have that town stock I've been asking for?"

Blinking, Rei looks at him with a blank expression on her face but it soon screws into a scowl. 

"Can't you forget about that for once?" she begs but the look on his face says otherwise. Sighing she excuses herself but before leaving turns to Lee "Your going to pay later in sparring practise" she threatens and does a triumphant smirk as he falls out of his chair in fear.

"Just don't hurt him too badly" Mariah calls after her "I still need him around to take care of the dishes"

All the males in the room sweat-drop while thinking along the same lines as 'Women...can't live with em, can't live without em' or 'HA HA! Lee get's his butt kicked AND get's dish duty. Sucker'

Rei nods and walks out the door, half pony-tail waving in the slight wind from outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man that was a very boring meeting" Tyson remarks as the group sits by the river chatting.

"I agree" Kevin replies "I've only ever had to sit through fifteen minute meetings...that was like 8 hours!!!!"

"Quit complaining. At least you've never been to BBA meetings which last at least 15 hours" Robert replies and the rest of the Majestics reply

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!!!!"

Robert sweat-drops "Sorry"

Kai just rolls his eyes and leans against a rock by the stream, slightly away from the group. Hey, you can take the pack away from the loner, but you can't take the loner out of the pack...hold it...don't ask. Let's just say that Kai will always be a bit of a loner no matter what anybody tries.

"So Kai" the captain opens an eye as Mariah and Emily sit in front of him and the others watch intently, berley listening to their own conversations.

"Can I help you?" he asks, closing the same eye. 

"Yeah, you can tell us what you and Rei did last night" Emily says bluntly and all conversations stop and Kai smirks.

"Shouldn't you be asking her if your so curious" He asks, opening the eye again, only mildly surprised. 

"Yeah, but she'd just stammer and not say anything at all. Now you will just say anything bluntly but it will always be good so what the heck happened?" Mariah says really, REALLY quickly.

"If you must know" he opens an eye and sees everybody on the edge of their seat "she took me to see a sunrise" 

Everybody anime falls. "THAT'S IT!!!" they all exclaim and he nods.

"I'm afraid so" he shrugs, then gets up and brushes himself off. 

"Oh, hey Kai, your stuff is in Rei's room now" Lee says bluntly and smirks at Kai's jaw-dropped expression.

"W...what?" the two-colored haired boy asks.

"It's one of the things we do in our village. You love somebody you live with them" Mariah shrugs "I'm sure you understand" 

Anybody could see the blush on Kai's face as he set off for a walk.

"Hope he doesn't get lost" Tyson remarks out loud

"Hope he does" Mariah says spitefully 

"How can you be so cruel?" Robert asks, more of a question a teacher would ask than anything, though.

"Easy. I made a vow last year that I would never forgive him for what he did to us all and I will stick with it" she answers like she's reading from a text book.

(Blue; 0_0 AH!!! School on the brain!

Kai; Die Mariah!

Meow; Die Kai! *chases after Kai with a sword*

Kai; 0_0 AH!!! *runs away fast*)

Max glares at Mariah, scaring everybody else "You know, there's something called forgiveness. You should get to know it better, Mariah, because Kai's changed! He would never do anything to hurt any of us, not again. He's learned and with all his friends by his side, sooner or later well get to know the real Kai"

"Whatever you say" Mariah says, unimpressed, as she leans against Lee who is in a deep conversation with Michael and Emily at the moment.

~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~

Kai walked down the hallway to the study in Rei's house. Mariah had been serious, they were to sleep in the same room. 

"And here I wanted to take it slow" he mutters to himself as he carries Rei's supper to her on a fake silver platter. 

~~~~~~~

"GAH!!!!" Rei throws up her hands and stands up, sending papers with all sorts of calculations flying everywhere and stalks onto the balcony for some fresh air. "I hate Lee, I hate Lee, I hate Lee, I hate Lee" she repeats over and over to herself as she leans on the balcony, head in her hands in frustration.

She looks up as a sweet breeze blows her freed hair around her and closes her eyes, enjoying the cool and freedom of the wind.....

Until she hears a sound from the other room. Turning she sees a familiar figure bent over her calculations reading, looking, studying them.

"Hello? I know who you are...I just can't see very well" she explains walking inside and turning the light on to half blast. Seeing Kai look up at her with his deep crimson eyes makes her sigh in relief.

"Hello yourself" he replies then looks back down as she looks around to see a platter of food waiting for her. "Your calculations are good, there's only one mistake" she looks back to him and strides over beside him, staring at her latest piece of paper.

"Oh, that one, I tried that one like 4 hours ago it didn't..." she watches with her mouth agape as Kai erases ONE number and replaces it with another, then solves it in a matter of seconds. "...work" she finishes her sentence as he finishes her day of work. Blinking she picks up the piece of paper and walks heavy hearted to a cushy couch in the corner and plops down into it, still staring. 

"Um...I brought you some food, or at least what I could wrestle away from Tyson" Kai explains, smirking at the expression on Rei's face as she looks at him with a mock glare.

"Are you Kenny in disguise or are you just too smart for your own good?" she demands, softly as he sits beside her.

"I couldn't possibly be Kenny because, let's face it," Kai leans back getting comfy "He just doesn't look this good"

After a playful smack Rei remarks "Aren't you the modest type?"

"Nope" he looks at her and takes her hand "But I am the type to do this" he brings her closer to him and quickly captures her lips in his.

That feeling came to both of them again. This is the right thing, this was meant to be.

He slides his tongue against her lower lip and when she opens her mouth in surprise he slides it in smoothly and begins to memorize every detail of her mouth before they separate due to lack of air.

"I sure hope I get to see more of that type" she remarks, a little breathless. 

"Um..Rei? There's something I want to say....just don't laugh" Kai says nervously.

"I won't" she promises as he looks at her, hope filling his eyes.

"I...I love you, Rei Kon" He turns away, ready for rejection when he feels a hand under his own chin turn his face.

"I hoped you would because I love you too, Kai Hiwatari" she smiles and they soon are intwined in a passionate and joyous kiss before needing air again. 

"We gotta get this cleaned up" she tells him while standing up and walking over to her desk to clean up her papers. He soon joins her and they begin bustling about, tidying the place up until Kai has to ask

"Mariah told me I had to stay with you," he doesn't look at her but he hears her stop moving "she said it was something your village did, is it true?" he stands up and turns around to see her looking away in shame. Feeling really stupid he strides over and quickly wraps his arms around her reassuringly. "Sorry"

"No...no it's not you who should be sorry, it's me. I should have warned you before" she feels him hold her tighter

"It's all right, I don't mind" he tells her softly and she spins around, looking him straight in the eye.

"You...you don't?" she asks, completely surprised as he nods and holds her chin with his finger.

"If it means I get to be closer to you longer then I'll do it...if that's all right with you" he tells her as she nods

"It's fine with me, I was just worried...well...what you might say and..." Kai cuts off her ramble by kissing her once more, pulling her by the waist closer to him as she reaches up, behind his head and pulls him closer to her.

A knock at the door breaks them apart.

"Hey, once you two are done playing tonsil hockey in there, Rei, that stock report is due!!" Mariah's voice drifts through the wooden door and Rei growls. 

"All right all right, tell Lee it's on it's way in a second!" she calls and hears the other walk away, then looks up at her boyfriend and sighs. "Sorry" 

"You really have to stop apologizing for stuff, it doesn't befit a great town leader such as yourself" Kai remarks as they let go of one another and she looks around for where she put the report.

"Quit being a sweetheart and help me look. Anyways, I'm not a great leader" she says quietly

"Nice try but I know a leader when I see one and you are most definatly one." he gently clasps her hand in his "Rei, just know that... you can be anything you want to be and if you want to show all those losers around here that you CAN be the great leader they've been looking for, then trust me, you will be" he whispers the last three words and puts the report between them. She snatches it, pecks him on the cheek, and makes a dash for the door. 

"Make yourself comfy and thank you, I'll make you proud!!" she calls back over her shoulder to him before heading out the door and to the council hut.

Looking around, Kai nods to himself "In woman talk, 'make yourself comfy' means 'your on the floor'" he remarks to himself and shrugs before heading to change and make himself a bed.........on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a small argument with Lee, Rei walks back to the house in an exhausted mood. Stopping only once to calm herself down before walking into the hut she steps across the landing, wanting to get to her warm and comfy bed before she hurt somebody which she could do very easily.

For the last few months she's been working out in her spare time and it has really payed off. Her arms are perfectly toned, her body is very attractive (if it hadn't been before) but part of the transformation was the fact that the magical sheet covering her was now lifted and her true form shown to the world.

She sighs as she opens the door to her room and trudges in but stops and blinks at a sight. Placing her hands on her hips she taps her foot as she fake glares at Kai laying on blankets on the floor.

"And why are you on the floor? It's hardwood you know" she tells him raising an eyebrow as he looks up at her.

"Well...I know you wouldn't want me sleeping with you yet so I just assumed that..."

"Oh shut up and get into bed" she points to the bed and it's his turn to blink before he nods and begins cleaning up the makeshift bed on the floor as she crawls into the bed herself, too tired to change.

After a few minutes of him shuffling about she feels the bed shift and creak under his weight as he crawls closer to her wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

"I love you" he whispers, laying his head beside hers close enough for her to feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She smiles softly and turns to face him.

"I love you too" she leans up and kisses him lightly then realising how exhausted she is she breaks the kiss and falls asleep in his arms. Where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

He watched her fall asleep knowing she was protected and safe wrapped in his arms. Content, he didn't know how long he gazed at her, but hours passed before he let exhaustion take over and finally fell asleep himself.

They slept soundly together as ghostly moonlight drifted into the room, dancing across their peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyson! Quit slacking and pick up that defence of yours. You too Max, if were going two on one than your our greatest advantage!"

"Enrique, where's that power I'm looking for? Oliver, I want your speed higher. Johnny...don't look at me that way, you and I both know your not perfect either! Get Salamulyon to hit that target with his tail and if he doesn't you keep going until he does!!"

"All right, Trygle attack!!"

"Not this time. Trygator, counter attack!"

"Aw man, Emily, you almost beat me again"

"Get your attack power higher then"

"Shut up Eddy. Steve, I want you to work on your brute force. Hopefully you'll knock the other blades away without them knowing what hit them"

"Yes captain"

"That's what I like to hear"

(Blue; ^_^ betcha you could tell who the voices were, couldn't ya?)

Steve leaned over to Eddy before they launched to each other near the edge of the training clearing the four teams plus the ten bladers from the village were in. 

"Next cliff we see, we push him off"

"Amen to that"

"I heard that!"

The two boys whistle as if they know nothing as their captain saunters over and launch at each other.

Each captain is training their team in the field which has large bow-and-arrow targets set up along it. There is, also, a large fighting ring in the centre of it which is occupied by two girls at the moment.

Rei blocks an easy punch by Mariah, her long black hair in a high ponytail flowing behind her. 

"Oh c'mon, you can do better than that" she comments counter-attacking, but her attack is blocked as well.

"Really?" the girl in white comments as both jump back, circling each other ready to fight at any given moment. "So can you but I'm not seeing it"

Rei rolls her eyes and watches Mariah who stares back, both sets of golden eyes peering over the other.

Mariah smirks as she notices for the first time that morning what Rei is wearing: her normal dark blue jeans but her tank-top has been changed to the crimson one that she had refused to wear for the past year. (Blue; this will be Rei's permanent outfit)

The two attack each other once more with a series of sharp kicks and complex combos, all of which are blocked and countered. In the middle of this, Mariah asks.

"So, how was...last night?" she asks, blocking and kicking.

Rei sweat-drops but keeps going. "It..was...just fine" This raises an eyebrow on Mariah.

"Oh really?" she asks going down to trip up the other, who jumps over it.

"Really" Rei responds, landing and doubling back so the two circle each other once more. "Why do you ask?" she asks, knowing she's probably not going to get a straight answer.

"Blackmail" Mariah says simply and Rei blinks.

"Wow. With a friend like you who needs enemies" the black-haired girl comments.

"I know. Hey, let's take a break" Mariah suggest, getting out of fighting stance and walking out of the ring. Rei rolls her eyes and follows the other over to a tree at the edge of the clearing where they could watch all the action going on in it at the moment. 

Plopping down next to the other who passes her a water bottle, Rei watches the action intently....especially one captain who is now blading against another. 

"Kai versus Robert, who will win?" Mariah comments and looks around for her own boyfriend who is training not only the White Tigers but the ten recruits from the village, all around their age, the oldest being 17 years old.

"Kai" Rei says simply as Robert's blade is returned to his hand, him looking shocked and Kai looking like he just proved something. He tells Robert something making the other sweat-drop as the Breaker captain turns back to his team...sees Rei...blushes, then actually walks to his team.

(Blue; ok ok ok, Kai IS acting OOC, but he's going to isn't he? I mean people change in a year!!!!! He will be acting differently throughout the story)

Emily bounds over to the two and Mariah tosses her a water from the cooler beside them, and she takes it gratefully.

The three of them watch the training in silence, laughing occasionally when the captains yell at their trainees when they screw up. The All Stars were the most fun to watch, though, because Michael could never get them to do anything without getting a sarcastic remark or a threat to his life back.

Emily sighs and the two turn to her.

"What's wrong, Em?" Mariah asks.

"I feel like I'm so not worthy of him, guys" she explains about Michael as she watches him. The other two girls look at each other and laugh. "What's so funny?" Emily asks, a little hurt.

"Well," Mariah takes a deep breath "Do you think I deserve Lee? Cuz I don't."

"And I totally know I don't deserve Kai" Rei comments quietly and both girls turn to her at the same time and say "He doesn't deserve you" before turning back, leaving Rei blinking with a large sweat-drop.

"Hey Rei, remember a couple months ago, when Lee was a away, when we made up our perfect guys?" Mariah asks, laughing a bit. Rei smiles

"Yeah, we agreed on good heart" she counts her finger

"Soft touch" Mariah counts another finger

"Fast horse" they both said at the same time, laughing.

"Don't worry, girl" Rei said, reaching across Mariah and patting Emily's shoulder. "You and Michael are perfect for each other"

The red-head smiles. "Thanks guys"

"No prob" Mariah stands up and stretches, a lot of male eyes avert to their direction. "We should get back to training after all, you need it. EEP!" she ducks a well-aimed kick to her head.

The rest of the week and well into the next goes the same as this, everyday they are training, Lee and Mariah switching off sparring Rei to get her ready for possible attacks. Kai tried Rei, once, but she was floored in a matter of minutes with him barely trying and her underestimating him. Plus he was using a different technique, so they didn't do that again.

~~~~Two days before the first battle...actually, it's late in the afternoon~~~~

Rei, Emily and Mariah make their way from the training area and can't believe what they come across. The captains had left their team for much needed coffee so this was completely unexpected.

They are surrounded by the orphaned kids tugging at them and the boys, except Lee, not knowing what to do.

Some of the young girls see the older girls coming and nod to each other before walking up to Kai.

"Kai? Can we have a kiss?" they ask, pointing to a cheek. He blinks then, with a slight blush, nods and picks up one and gives her a kiss on the cheek before setting the small girl down and going to the next.

Rei blinks while Mariah looks impressed and Emily's jaw just drops.

"Smart kids" Mariah comments and Rei just looks at her as one of the little girls walks up to her. She bends down to talk to her.

"Jealous?" the girl asks and Rei just smiles while ruffling her hair.

"Nope. I trust him" she says smiling at the smaller who pouts and then looks up to Kai who sees her and blushes a bit.

Mariah smirks then calls to Kai "Hey Kai! Got one for me?" his face turned a new shade of red as Lee's jaw drops and Robert and Michael start laughing.

Rei growls and turns to the little girl. "Now I am. MARIAH!!!!!!"

Mariah sees Rei coming and eeps before running away. "I'm sorry! I was kidding! Don't hurt me! KAI! CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF!!"

Kai just stood back with the other guys and smirks. "Can't. Rei would kick my butt"

Rei grins. "That's right NOW GET BACK HERE!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue; I was thinking of continuing but then I thought....nah. ^_^ I like putting Mariah through tourture.

Red Rain; meow (great, took ya long enough)

Blue; hey! I went on vacation! So sue me if I need a break from writing!!!

Red Rain; meow (I would but I don't have a lawyer)

Blue; -__-U luv ya too cat. RnR please!! Sorry for not updating soon!!!


	5. First Strike

Blue: all right, here's the next chapter I've been able to squeeze out during trai... *get's knocked out by a frying pan*

Rain: Mwahah!!! I'll take over from here, k Blue? *no answer* I thought you'd agree with me.

Rei: *looking around* where's Red Rain?

Rain: *points to a squirming bag at the other end of the room* over there.

Rei; .... why?

Rain; *shrugs* I dunno. Hey, do you think I could fly? *stands up on a high cliff that magically appeared*

Rei; no, probably not, and it wouldn't be a good idea to...

Rain; *jumps and flaps arms* whee!

Rei; ... try *covers his head*

Rain; *screams* I'm flying! I'm flying! *pauses* no wait... I'm falling! I'm falling! AUGH!!!!!!!! *lands*

Rei; *runs over* are you alright?

Rain; *groans* yeah, luckily my back broke my fall. 

Tyson; -__-* can you say blonde?

Rain; yeah, blonde.

Everyone; *sweatdrops*

Rei; anyways, on behalf of Blue and everyone else, here's the next chappie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Day of the battle

  
  


Mariah awoke to the sun shining through the window, lighting up the slightly messy room. She sat up and yawned before turning to her lover who wasn't there. Growling slightly she throws the sheets off her athletic figure and moves across the room to change into her normal outfit. 

She strides out of the room and makes her way to the living room while putting her hair up.

"Morning Emily, where is everybody?" she asks as she sees the other girl making breakfast in the small kitchen.

"Hey Mariah. The guys have gone out for some extra training before later on" Emily replies, not looking up from the eggs she's cooking in the frying pan, "and Rei, I think, is still in her room. What the heck she's doing in there I have no clue"

Mariah shrugs in agreement before plopping down on the couch and starting a nice conversation with the other girl. The shameless talk about hunky music stars was cut short, however, by the sound of footsteps slowly making their way to the living room. Looking up, Mariah bites her lip in pity.

Rei walks in, but not in her usual outfit, she's dressed as Ray.

"You do realize that Blake will want your head, right?" she asks, worry evident in her voice as she watched the male look alike walk over to the armchair across from her.

"Yeah, I know" Rei replies, putting her head in her hands. "But I can't have him knowing who I am just yet" she explains. 

Mariah opens her mouth to say something but is cut off when Rei stands up, suddenly, clenching her fists.

"I'll be in my room. Come and get me later" she says curtly before storming out of the room and down the hall, leaving the two girls in the room completely confused.

(Blue: where am I going with this? *shrugs* meh, who knows what goes on in my head. *sees reviewers angry faces* Meep! Did I say that out loud? Sorry, sorry, gomen *bows* please, continue reading *hightails it out of there*)

Not long after Rei had disappeared to her room did Kevin come in with a grave look on his face. 

"We have to go" he tells them. They nodded and Emily took off her apron as Mariah went to fetch Rei and Galux. 

Once the four made their way to the council hut, they found the rest of the fighters waiting in front of it for Rei's arrival. 

A couple triumphant glares were sent Kai's way as Rei made her appearance, but Kai just kept his cold, emotionless mask up and stood his position in line in front of Tyson and Max.

Rei smiled to the group and stands in front of them all in the veranda on the councillors hut. 

"Today, we battle for our land, pride and honour." Rei starts, formally, as the village people gather around all the bladers. "When you are out there just remember that this is a war. A war that we will win!" she pumped her fist in the air as cheers came through the crowd. She soon raised her hand for silence once again. "People of the village, look upon your warriors. These men and women are the hopes for our future and I am sure, no positive, that they will fulfill the expectations without measure." 

She looks upon the group of fighters and smiles, gracefully. "Good luck with all of you and when we get back...I'm thinking that ol' Mama Julia won't mind making a few of her famous apple pies?" 

A couple laughs go through the crowd as one of the older women grin and bows. 

"But of course!" Julia tells them and the bladers from the village cheer.

"Thank you. All right people" she looked at all the fighters "Let's move!" 

She walked down the steps and took her place ahead of the fighters with Lee and they walked through the crowd which had parted for them to pass. Many families wished their fighter good luck at the last moment, giving them either a small candy or a rose. 

Once out of the village the air was full of small talk and laughter as they made their way to Sakuyto valley beyond a small ridge of mountains.

It was an easy journey, taking them only a few hours to get through the valley and the pass connecting the two valleys. When the group finally got to the valley they stood at the opening for a few moments in awe at the beauty of the small place. It is surrounded by trees on either side of the valley but from the centre straight out there are no trees, just open plain. As they looked, they noticed that on either edge of the pain was a steep sloped hill that, once you got to the top, levelled off to a platform covered with small grass.

"All right" Rei cut in everybody's gazing time "Let's move. Blake is already here" she said tonelessly. With that, she heads down the hill and to the centre of the valley.

Only fifteen minutes later does the entire party finally arrive and take their places at the bottom of the sloped hill, Blakes troops at the bottom of the other with Blake on top of the platform-like hill.

"So. You finally showed up" Blake called from the other side of the small valley, Rei smirks and jumps twice to make it to the top of her platform. 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" she tells him in an icy voice that sent shivers down Kai's spine, but he didn't move.

Blake's eyes went wide at this act. "Where's the girl, Ray! Don't tell me that your taking her place, AGAIN!!!"

Rei/Ray smirked and nodded to Lee who began giving orders to his side who, in turn, began to take their positions, barricading the slope. "I'm afraid so, Blake. Sorry if she couldn't accommodate your expectations, but some things are so much more important than you these days....make that everything"

Blake's golden blond hair reflected some of the sunlight as it was covered by rain clouds. He gritted his teeth as a couple of sniggers came from his side of the field. "SHUT UP!!! Well, if that's how your leader wants to play, I'll have to get my troops to make sure you can't battle in the next one" he threatens. 

A couple of the bladers on Rei's side look slightly worried as they readied their blades, all of them thinking about the same thing as 'If she gets hurt were screwed over.'

Kai looked to either side of him as he readied his own blade, Robert was obviously very peeved at all the trash talking and Max was slightly nervous. Smirking to himself as he held his blade at his side, Kai thought (He has the right to be). He looked up and at the opponent. (It's 30 to 25, that's 5 more fighters than we could gather up.)

Rei looked at her line of defence as the first few drops of rain fall onto the field. "You ready yet, Blake?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Ready to put your sorry ass out of commission!" he shouted and yelled to his second in command. His troops begin walking towards herd.

Rei clucks her tongue as a parent would to a naughty child. "Now, now, now, there's no need to use such language. After all, my donkey is at home" she says simply and orders Lee to take the line forward.

  
  


(Blue: LETS GET READY TO RUMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEE!!!!)

  
  


Lee nods and yells and order and the line of bladers move forwards to intercept the oncoming line, slowly. Suddenly the other line begins jogging and their line jogs, then they run at full speed to final interception and the other line follows. 

"LET IT RIP!!" was heard as all the blades were released and each person took on an opponent: Kai, Tyson and Robert with two each.

Blake immediately begin shouting orders. "Let's go! Hit em low! Surprise is the element, people!!!"

Rei's golden eyes dart to each of her warriors and she could never have been more proud. It's true what the rumours had said, Blake was a great strategist and a worthy enemy. His bladers are probably some of the best that Rei had seen in a while, or at least since her blading days.

"My warriors! Remember to work as a unit!" she yelled suddenly over the sound of the pouring rain. It was obvious she was heard because almost immediately Kai and Robert destroyed one of each other's opponents blades and smiled at each other.

But Blake's troops aren't deaf, either. They too heard Rei's order and began to work together as well, making the going a lot more difficult for the people they went against.

"All right! Take that you big bullies!!" Tyson yelled at one of his opponents who's blade he's just destroyed with Dragoon's whirlwind attack.

"Way to go Tyson!" Max calls to his friend as his own opponent was getting frustrated from the constant and unbreakable defence he had up. Him and Tyson went back to back and with their combined attack and defence strength they were unbeatable...then again they couldn't get past their opponents who were, as well, working together and were unbeatable. It was a deadlock.

The entire field was in a deadlock, everybody but Kai had a bit-beast and they were all fighting, no one could get an upperhand.

Rei bared her teeth and clenched her fists as she watches the battle basically stop from her perch on the hill. 

"He's better than I thought" she mused outloud to herself.

Kai and Robert nod to each other and both their blades suddenly work together and destroy their opposing blades. They run forwards but are stopped suddenly and surrounded by four boys their age cracking their knuckles. 

Kai and Robert's blades each return to their owners hands and, working together and watching each other's back, they take down the four in minutes in a spectacular battle, both sides well matched except for the fact that it was a 4 on 2 fight!

The two clap each others hands before turning their attention towards the leader on the other hill who stands there, watching the two through the sheets of rain.

Rei watched and grinned with pride as Robert and Kai made their way up the muddy embankment to face off against Blake.

A scream catches her attention and her eyes go wide when she looks over to where it came from. One of her own fighters, Vance was his name, dropped to the ground with a small trickle of blood moving down his face from the side of his lip. 

"No! That's not allowed to happen!" she shouts as the killer beyblade returned to the smiling owners hand. 

Because of the commotion, Tyson and Max looked over and lost concentration on their battle so their blades were easily defeted and they were passed. Three boys passed them and with the killer they made their way easily up the slope to Rei.

She took a fighting stance as the four boys surround her, not giving her a way to escape. They were very skilled in the ways of fighting and strategies, not as much as Blake but were well enough to know to all attack at once. They overwhelmed her in a matter of seconds, so much so she could not defend herself for much longer after they started attacking.

When a kick was thrown to her middle she doubled over and the world seemed to slow down for that one period of time as she watched the battle across the field through the rain. 

Taking forever, Robert tried to punch Blake who immediately blocked it and countered with a swift kick to his side. It threw Robert backwards into a tree, though it took forever, where he was knocked out. 

A tear fell from her eye 'Everybody is getting hurt...because of me...' she hangs her head as a blow to the back of her neck knocks her out and her limp body falls to the ground, hard.

Some sort of whistle sounds from one of the four boys around Rei's knocked out figure on the muddy ground. Gasps and cheers from around the valley are heard.

Tyson and Max slide down the hill once again, on their futile attempts to try to help Rei fight off the jerks but this time they didn't bother trying to get up again.

All the beyblades still in tact return to their owners hands, some of them are clenched roughly in their owners fists in frustration and fury while others are held high to show off.

Kai throws one last kick, not getting anywheres when he hears the whistle. Blake smirks and drops his guard as Kai looks over in worry at the motionless figure on the other hill. 

"No..." he whispers to himself, angrily, and turns to Blake. "This isn't over" he threatens, but Blake just smiles.

"Oh, don't I know it" he tells Kai who growls and strides over to Robert, who is groaning and rubbing his head while trying to stand up.

"Wha...what happened?" Robert asks, wearily, then looks around and his jaw drops. "This isn't good"

"No kidding" Kai says sarcastically, helping Robert down the steep slope and to their group who look not only defeated physically, but beaten emotionally as well. 

Once there a lot of forced smiles are sent their way as Johnny and Enrique rush over to take Robert from Kai who, in turn, rushes up the hill to Rei.

Once at the top he sees Mariah, Lee, Emily and Michael around her. Lee is checking her pulse and making sure she's all right, but all of them look worried and are covered in mud.

"She all right?" Kai asks them and Lee jumps from his sudden appearance but calms down just as fast. 

"Yeah, she's going to have one Hell of a headache when she wakes up" he moves out of the way as Kai kneels beside her.

She is not only covered in mud but her face has many bruises on it. Sighing, he stands up and looks at Lee "I'll carry her back" he says simply and Lee nods, lifting Rei onto Kai's back for a piggy-back ride back home.

"I have to see what Blake has to say" Lee tells the other three still on the hill with him as the rain pours around them. Mariah nods and hugs him. 

"Be careful" she whispers as he hugs her back, lovingly.

"I will be" he answers, kissing her forehead before sliding down the slope and heading to meet Blake in the centre of the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain; ... you're wrong, Kai, I'm blonder then Max.

Kai; *sweatdrops* no kidding.

Max; Well, that's not saying much, you're blonder then everybody, Rain.

Rain; hey!!!!! *sees all the readers* oh, is the chapter over already?

Tyson; *rolls eyes* no duh. 

Rain; oh shut it. I'm blonde, what's your excuse?

Tyson; I'm Tyson. Isn't that enough?

Rain; well, I'm Rain AND I'm blonde. That is more then enough.

Everybody cept Rain and Tyson; *sweatdrops*

Tyson; true true... *sees a movement* uh oh... RUN EVERYBODY *everybody but Rain scatters and hides*

Rain; what's going on? *sees Blue waking up* EEP! *runs away and hides in a closet*

Blue *rubs eyes* Where is everybody? Why am I on the floor? Ok, well anyways, here is the chapter... *sees no one around* Is it over? I slept through all of it?!?! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to cry*

Kai: oh great! Your up! Now... *pulls out whistle* it's time for more training!

Blue: NO!! *pouts* meany.

Kai: ^_^ yep.

Blue: *sighs* ok then...two things before I go. 

1. Young, your so negative! Loosen up a little, would ya? Have you seen what the heck Mariah is wearing lately?

2. To all my other reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH for being so patient with me and I'm sorry that I could not update as fast as I would have liked to. ^_^ please review and I apologize for the short chappie. Things will get going faster next chapter, and get a lot more interesting too, I promise!!


	6. I hope you dance

Blue: ok, only a short and annoying note to you all *grins madly* HXH_YGO_OtAkU , I'm glad you said that.

'Rei gets hurt again! I've been reading fics that Rei's always the one to get injured'

You are very observant. I commend you *grins* She always DOES seem to get hurt, doesn't she?

~~~~Rei's POV~~~~~~

Tiredly, I open my eyes opened slowly. 

Groaning, I close them immediately as everything around me is blurry before sitting up and rubbing my eyes, opening them once more and looked around where the heck I am. 

'Huh? Wha...where...where am I?' I take a second look at the room...'Oh, my room' 

With a sigh, I throw the warm and soft covers off of me before sliding out of my bed and onto the cold, hard, wooden floor. "And I got up, why!?" I ask myself before noticing I'm still 'Ray.' "Hm...obviously I've only been here a few hours" Taking a quick glace out my window I realize my theory is correct. It's still pouring rain. 

With a shrug, I pull off the top shirt and take out the bandanna in my hair before quietly slipping out the door. Jumping slightly as loud and harsh voices are heard arguing in the living room, I begin tip-toeing down the hallway.

"It was a mis-communication!" Lee's desperate voice floated down the hall as she came up to the entrance to the room and hid around the corner, listening to the conversation.

"Nobody was to be hurt!!" a woman's voice argued back with anger and sorrow evident in her cry.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'What the heck is going on in there?' I wonder to myself as I glance around the corner.

Lee is standing in the centre of the room with a look of frustration and exhaustion on his face, while a woman, about forty years old I guess, hassled him. I started to get angry until I noticed that on the woman's face were trails of recently shed tears glistening in the soft light of the room.

My eyes sweep to the other occupants in the room, all looking either quite angry, upset, or nothing at all. Mariah is sitting with Emily and Michael on the couch in that order, Robert is standing beside Mariah, and Kai is leaning against the wall beside Lee and across from the couch. A few fighters from earlier are scattered about the larger room as well, listening intently to the arguments being presented.

"We know that," Lee said, tiredly. "But there is nothing we can do anymore. This is a two-way battle to test a persons blading abilities and basic combat strategies. We thought there wouldn't be any casualties but we underestimated our opponent and it cost us dearly." he explained.

'Casualties?' I think to myself, 'What are they talking about...I know we battled but it...it's fuzzy. I can't remember anything. How did a casualty occur? Nobody was supposed to get hurt.'

Turning away from the room, I slide down the wall and place my arms on my knees and repeat to myself, quietly, "Nobody was supposed to get hurt.."

~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~

"I already know that!" the woman snapped, harshly. 

"The why are we having this conversation?" Emily asks, her voice full of frustration.

"Shut up little girl and mind your own business" the woman hisses at Emily, who in turn just shook her head.

Kai glanced up at the sound of footsteps slowly marching into the room. Eyes wide he gets off the wall and tries to make eye contact with Rei as she solemnly walked up to the woman, who looked like she was going to hurt Rei very, VERY badly.

"That's my friend and you have no right to treat her like that." Rei tells the very tall, very big woman. "And I am very sorry for your loss, deeply, unfortunately I have no idea what has happened so if you could please inform me.." Rei bows but is thrown to the floor from a slap upside the head. She looks up from rubbing her cheek.

Kai begins to walk over, planning evil ways to hurt this woman badly, when a strong hand on his shoulder held him back. 

"Don't get involved" Robert's voice floated through his ears and Kai clenches his fists as the woman begins ranting about her son, Vance.

"How can I not get involved?" Kai growls and clenches his fists even harder so they turn white. 

"If you get involved Rei's honour will be shot down and she'll have an even harder time controlling her village than she has right now" Robert explains. 

The two watch as Rei tries futilely to calm the woman down and apologize for her son's death, but the older just got worse and worse. 

"So there's nothing I can do?" Kai asks as he watches Rei grow more and more exasperated as time passed. Even the few boys around the room who had come in with the woman were starting to get impatient.

"Well...she's going to need some definite TLC after this." Robert ponders then smirks, pulling Kai by the arm and out the door.

Rei watched Kai leave and sighed in relief. She didn't want him watching her at the moment.

~~~~~~~~

Red Rain: Mew (Um..where is this heading?)

Blue: *grins* nowhere's This story is getting too serious so I gotta lighten the mood for a bit

Red Rain: meow! (Oh, that's just great. Make this story more useless than it already is)

Blue: *grins* yup!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai, hands in his pockets as the rain falls on him in sheets, followed Robert down the road when he suddenly hears quick footsteps behind him and turns. 

"Oh, hello Michael. Why aren't you at the house?" he asks, making Robert stop and turn around impatiently.

"Because. If Robert dragged you out of the house than this has to be good" Michael replies with a shrug as the three enter the guest hut. Inside, all the Majestics, Tyson, Max and Kenny are waiting for them around the living room.

"About time you guys got back" Johnny remarks, getting off the couch and pushing Kai down onto it. All eyes in the room turn to him as Kenny hands Robert a piece of paper.

"Now Kai" Robert starts, nodding that the paper was acceptable. "We have reason to believe that you know practically nothing about women. Is that correct?"

Kai opens his mouth to say something then shuts it quickly. "Why does this matter?" he asks as the others grin.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, oh deprived one." Enrique shakes his head and looks at the triangle-faced blader. "It's time to teach you.."

"THE TOP 10 REASONS GUYS LIKE GIRLS!!" All the guys in the room say at the same time while Kai looks at them like their nuts.

"Did you guys get into Max's sugar stash?" Kai asks, folding his arms and leaning against the back of the couch. "I've been telling you all along, Max, that you should keep that out of reach of children."

Max blushes "Seriously, Kai, Rei needs the perfect guys right now and..." 

"Your not one" Tyson says bluntly, receiving a death glare along with many smacks upside the head. "YOU KNOW THAT REALLY HURTS!!??"

"We know" came the unanimous reply before the attention turned to a fuming Kai.

"If I'm just here so you all can insult me then I am seriously out of here" he motions to the door.

"Sit down, shut up and pay attention!" Robert tells Kai, scarily enough that Kai just nods and stays put where he is. "That's better. Now we got these off the internet and have all agreed that they are accurate so we will read them out to you so PAY ATTENTION HIWATARI!!"

Everybody looked at Robert weirdly and he just clears his throat.

"Ok, everybody will read out a rule, I'll start" Robert looks at the list.

"1. How cute they look when they sleep" 

Oliver went next. 

"2. The ease in which they fit into our arms"

(Blue: I don't feel like saying who said what, you can use your imaginations)

"3. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world" 

"4. Because they are always warm even when its minus 30 outside"

"5. How cute they are when they argue" 

  


"6. The way her hand always finds yours"  


"7. The way they smile"   


"8. The way you feel when you see their name on the call ID after you just had a big fight"

"Like you would know, Tyson"

"Shut up Johnny!"

"Make me!"

"Just read the next sentence you uncouth people!!"

"Grouch" Tyson and Johnny mutter at the same time.

"9. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them"  


"10. The way they kiss you when you say "I love you""  


"11. Actually ...just the way they kiss you..."  


"12. The way they fall into your arms when they cry"

"If they tried to fall into your arms they'd miss. Let's face it, Eddy, your too tall."

"Shut it Mr. Sparrow boy!"

"Trygle's an eagle!!"

"NEXT!!!" Kai shouts, not wanting to hear anymore fighting. Michael glares at Eddy before muttering "An eagle" then reading out the next line.  


"13. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly"

"14. The way they say "I miss you"   


"15. The way you miss them"

Robert looks up from the list. "There they are. Now, there is one last piece of advice we'd like to give you before you go, so please, if you haven't payed attention" Kai glares at him "then just listen to this."

Kai leans forwards, it was obvious that this was important. If it ment that Rei would be happier, he would do it. 

(I love Rei and I'll do anything for her) he tells himself as they start.

"The way her tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore....."

Kai's mouth goes slightly agape. It was true...whenever Rei cried that was all he wanted for her.

"Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ...it matters not."   


"Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you."  


"When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart."

(Woah...this is deep stuff) Kai thinks to himself (But it's all true)

"We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart."   


"A feeling."   


"Only felt." Oliver finishes seriously and looks at Kai, who looks away, the gears in his head obviously turning. "Well Kai?" 

Kai looks up at the rest of the group and with a genuine half-smile, stands up and holds out his hand for Oliver to shake. "Thank you all. But I must be off" he bows, courteously. "I have a kitten to get back to." With that, he got up, his scarf trailing behind him, and strides out the door with an expressionless face staring straight ahead, as Emily passed by him through the door.

After he had left, Robert turned away sharply and went to the study. Closing the door behind him, he sits down on an armchair and put his head in his hands. 

"Why does life have to be so hard?" he asks himself, a tear welling up in his eye. 

"It's only hard if that's what you make it." A familiar voice floats through the room and Robert looks up. With a sarcastic smirk, Robert looks away.

"It's not what I make it, it's what it makes me." he tells the other boy who sits down cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

"You still love her, don't you? Even after it was you who got them together, you who is giving them the power they need to become a better and stronger couple, and yet you won't mess anything up for the two of them." the person asks, his face hidden in shadow.

When Robert doesn't reply the figure gets up and steps into the feint light from the darkened sky outside, the rain pattering against the windows.

"Whatever your intentions, they are noble and good." the figure puts a hand on the older blader's shoulder. "And yet I wish the better for you, you deserve so much more." he smiles reassuringly as Robert looks up at him, a feint smile toying across his lips.

"Thanks Oliver, I needed to hear that." with a nod, he takes Oliver's hand and gets pulled up before the two walk out to the other room. Robert thinking to himself that no matter what happens, he loves Rei, and nothing will ever replace that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mariah sighs and looks up at Lee after cleaning a cut on Rei's cheek. "This got too out of hand." she looks back to Rei "At least we got her calmed down enough to listen to reason." she tries to look strong and smile but it only comes out as a small one, nothing that could help.

"I agree," Lee starts, looking out the window above the kitchen sink. "I am so sorry you had to hear that Rei" he doesn't turn around but places a hand on his forehead and closes his eyes. "How could this have happened? I screwed up!" he pounds his fist back onto the counter. 

Rei looks up, her eyes showing sorrow and slight emotional exhaustion. "It's not your fault, Lee. We couldn't do anything to help him even if we could turn back time." she shifts her position on the couch while laughing a bit. "Turn back time...I wish. If we could turn back time none of this would have happened in the first place." she stands up quickly and angrily.

"If I could turn back time I wouldn't go along with my parent's wishes." she says, head hanging as Mariah stares up at her from the couch. "I'd stop them from coming to the village...they'd be alive and none of this would have had to have happened." 

Mariah gets up and puts her hands on Rei's shoulders. 

"Don't ever think that way. I am dead serious, think about it Rei!!!" she exclaims, shaking Rei slightly. "If this never happened, you wouldn't have met me or the other White Tigers! If this never happened you wouldn't have gotten Driger and left the village. You never would have met Tyson or the rest of the Bladebreakers and that INCLUDES Kai." 

Rei turns away from Mariah, tears welling up in her eyes from exhaustion and the events of the day. 

"She's right" Lee steps forward between the two. "Life isn't a walk in the park, and yours is a real showing of that." he looks at Rei in the eyes. "If none of this hadn't happened...I wouldn't have my best friend" Lee smiles and puts a hand out for Rei to take.

Looking from his hand to his eyes, Rei manages a small smile and takes his hand in a gentle grip. 

"Thanks you two." taking a deep breath, Rei brushes past Lee and heads to her room. Suddenly, she stops and her face is hidden from the other two. "So Lee....when is the next battle?"

Lee goes rigid when he remembers the smirk on Blake's face when they had won, the way Blake had said when their next battle was going to be and what he expected the outcome to be...they would lose.

"Um....in five days time." He says quietly, clenching his fists. "And he made a rule that as soon as the sun lowers behind Mount Himonayo that both sides are to attack. No horns this time, and it's the side that gives up that wins." Lee closes his eyes tightly in rage. "He knows he has the upper hand and that he can make the rules...sorry Rei"

Mariah just stands up and tries to make herself busy with washing a few already washed dishes as Rei just nods her head and walks out of the room.

As she does Lee walks over to Mariah and leans against the counter beside her. "You think she'll be ok?" he asks.

His girlfriend sets the dishes back down in the sink and looks out the rain riddled window before her, staring at the cloud-covered sky. "I don't know...this is Kai's area, not ours." she says with a growl. "I can't believe she chose him over so many of the other suitors in the village. I mean they are all good, hard working guys who thought she was the most amazing person on Earth as soon as she arrived. But she just HAD to push them away." 

Mariah's teeth clench as she continues. "I just don't understand them and I don't trust Kai. Somehow...I just know he's going to hurt her sooner or later."

Lee shakes his head and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "We just have to trust them...I have the same problem with you, you know." he smiles as Mariah turns, her head resting on his chest. "You beyblade, and that's what makes people wary." he rests his head on Mariah's, rocking her gently. "But Max could be right...maybe Kai has changed. Let's just wait and see, all right?"

She sighs, taking in his musky scent "Ok, we'll wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei walked into her room in a very bad mood. Tired was putting it lightly and mad didn't even compare to her feelings towards that 'prat' Blake. Closing the door less than gently behind her she faces it without looking ahead and leans her forehead on the door.

After staying there for a few minutes she heads to her bathroom in a daze and takes a long, hot shower that steams up the small, enclosed room, all the while thinking about the day's events. Quickly changing into her normal night-time shorts and tank-top she steps out into a dimly lit room, scented by at least fifty...

"Candles?" she asks out loud, walking to the middle of the room that is surrounded with candles on almost every space available. "What the..."

"You like?" a familiar voice floats from behind her and she spins around to see Kai leaning against the wall closest to the bathroom door. He pushes himself off and strides to her, her face covered with amusement and surprise at the same time.

Opening her mouth two or three times to say something to him, she can't seem to find any words to tell him. Finally she shakes her head with a huge grin on her lips and looks up at him as he comes to stand in front of her.

"How come whenever I think I have you figured out you come and surprise me?" she asks, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

He just shrugs and holds her waist, pulling them closer together. "Don't know." a soft smile crosses his face. "I guess you'll never be able to guess what I'm going to do next."

Rei tilts her head to one side. "Oh really?"

Kai smiles. "Yep" he let's go of her and gently pries his arms off him and walks over to the stereo. "A little bird told me that you can dance." he says, pushing play and turning to face Rei who's figure is lit up with a heavenly glow by the candle-light. Kai can't help but blush a bit as she raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, she looks so good.

"Do you mean a big griffon?" she asks as he just stands there, gawking at her. It's her turn to blush, the light red tinge radiating off her cheeks, as she looks down and drops her arms. "Do I look that bad?"

His eyes go wide and he quickly shakes his head, making his way back to her and lifting her chin so she can look in his eyes. "Never, your so beautiful...I couldn't help but stare." he smiles and steps back. "All righty then, teach, teach me!" he says with a bow.

"Hm...alrighty then. Let's start with the basics. You have a fast song going so lets see what you got already." she starts moving to the beat, shaking her hips and moving her feet gracefully while spinning around him. "Come on."

"...I can't dance"

Rei stops and fake glares at him. "You asked me to teach you I don't know what you know so hurry up before I decide I want to go to bed."

With a smirk Kai starts moving to the beat to the beat as well, while commenting "I don't mind the second choice."

Rei was impressed. For somebody who had never danced before Kai was pretty good. Soon they were very close together, pressing their bodies against one another and moving to the quick beat. A slow song starts and Rei looks at Kai, puzzled. 

"You put a slow song on?" she asks as he nods.

"I don't know how to dance, remember." he replies, feeling a little flustered because he doesn't know what to do.

Rei shakes her head. "Man, you are sheltered." She smiles as Kai rolls his eyes. "Ok" 

She steps up to him and places his hands on her hips and wraps her arms around his neck. "Just sway and turn" she instructs in a whisper, glancing up at him as he stares down back at her.

They slow-danced while staring into each other's eyes for that song and tried to keep eye contact even with the fast ones. Finally, another slow one came up and it wasn't as awkward as the last. As they moved to the beat Rei sighs and Kai notices her exhaustion. With a small smile, barely noticeable, he asks "Tired, kitty cat?" 

Rei nods with a yawn. Suddenly she yells surprised as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. After laying her on it, he goes around blowing out the candles and shuts off the music before crawling over beside her and pulling the covers over them. Facing each other, he puts his arm around her protectively and kisses her forehead.

"G-nite kitten" he says fondly as she looks up at him, tiredly, forcing her eyes to stay open.

"Good night, Kai" she says, sleepily, snuggling closer to get more warmth out of Kai's body. "I love you" she whispers, barely audible but he heard.

Squeezing her gently, Kai smiles. "I love you too" he tells her, staring at the window and watching the rain fall outside of it. 

The sound of water hitting the roof, a soft lullaby, sending the couple to sleep with it's soft melody playing throughout the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next five days, all the captains trained their teams to full physical stamina and together, they were sure to win. 

Much tension was in the air, but thanks to the cheerfulness and optimism of the younger Bladebreakers, the All Stars, Oliver and Enrique, it was subdued before anything serious could take place. 

~~~~~~~On the third day~~~~~~~~

Dranzer perches on a tree branch in his human form, red hair tied back and swaying in the slight breeze around him. Invisible, he can see everything that's happening in the training area without being seen. His red eyes look up and glance over to Driger who is perched on a tree beside him, trying to keep his balance. 

With a smirk, Dranzer leans over and, looking right into Driger's 'Do anything and I'll have to hurt you' expression filled face, he shakes the branch, making the other bit beast hold on for dear life.

"I hate you, you know" Driger tells Dranzer, voice dripping with venom. 

Dranzer shakes his head. "Tell me later, right now take a look at Rei." he motions to the heavily in concentration leader of the White Tiger village.

Driger's bright green eyes open warily and try not to look down as he looks over to his mistress, watching her every move as she wanders around the groups giving orders and talking with individuals, giving them advice as she went along where they need it.

"Yeah...so?" he glances over to Kai and watches him for a while. He smiles and forgets his height predicament while watching the youth handle situations arising around him with ease. "Ah, I see Kai's changed, and for the better. Then again.." his eyes twinkle with amusement "we knew that he would, didn't we?"

Dranzer looks over to Kai. "What do you mean? He's still got those blasted triangles I told him to get rid of so long ago...still in good shape..."

"Not physical!" Driger exclaims, almost falling off his branch then clambering back on and sitting on it. "He's got the spirit that he was supposed to have a long time ago. The spirit of the phoenix." Dranzer just looks at him as he continues. "You can't see it, remember? You can't see your own master's emotional change because you were part of him once, but I can. He's got the grace and bravery of a phoenix, and the protectiveness as well."

Driger smiles one of his goofy smiles as he looks at Dranzer's reddening face. "You know I'm telling the truth now that you've taken a second glance, huh?"

Shaking his head, Dranzer leans against the trunk of the tree as if he was on the ground and Driger glares at him.

"That may be true, but Rei's changed so much as well." his eyes gleam with pride. "She's finally picked up on the spirit of the White Tiger. Noble, a fierce leader, yet gentle and caring about the ones that mean the most to her." he looks over to Driger with caring eyes. "She's just like you."

Driger, who nervously looks at his mistress get tackled by a small David and laugh musically with fear filled eyes. "That's what I was afraid of"

Dranzer easily jumps from his branch to the branch beside Driger, steadying his friend as the branch shakes. "I know Drig...but there's nothing we can do. She is and always will be the most compatible with the White Tiger and what we have seen into the future will occur and there's nothing we can do." 

A crystal of water falls from one of Driger's glorious green eyes as he watches Rei tackle the giggling David and begin tickling him without mercy. Dranzer sighs as he watches as well and clenches a fist in frustration.

"I just with that we could see what happens after that." he voiced his frustration and Driger looks up at him. 

"Your not the only one. We know Rei's fate, but every bodies is unknown and that doesn't make sense. It's all fuzzy..." Driger explains and Dranzer nods.

"I know, I know, but that's what frustrates me...unless.." Dranzer's eyes go wide as a thought pops into his head. "No...no way."

"What?" Driger asks in curiosity and Dranzer looks back at him.

"The end of the human world" Was all he said before looking back at the field. Kai had now been targeted by David and had easily throws the younger boy over his shoulder and spinning around. Everybody was laughing as Robert pokes Kai in the stomach and Johnny catches David as Kai drops him.

A 'Hey! That's not fair!' could be heard coming from Kai as he looks around for a new target: Rei.

Driger ponders for a second as he watches the happy group of people fooling around, like teenagers should, without a care in the world, and repeats to himself with realization and sadness.

"The end of the human world"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: hm...I WAS gonna do the second battle, but I guess next chapter will just have to be a little shorter. *shrugs* oh well.

Driger: *yawns and pads in as tiger* tired...sleep...need... *falls over* ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz

Blue: *sweatdrops* it's only 9 at night you stupid cat!!

Red Rain: ROWR!!! (HEY!)

Blue: it's a hard truth, live with it. RnR people and thank you so far for your wonderful and heart-warming reviews, PRESENTS FOR EVERYONE!! *tosses out virtual cookies*

(Oh, if anyone is wondering, my softball was cancelled until spring...all that training for nothing. Dang)

RnR. Make me feel good!!


	7. So Much Violence Ends In Silence

Blue: *all in black sniffle* today..we mourn Fred, my Wet Fish of Doom. 

Bladebreakers: *blink blink* do we have to?

Blue: I know, I know, you all loved him...but my mother cooked him!!!

Red Rain: *licks mouth* (We was pretty good too. With lemon he was even better!)

Blue: *sniffle* ok...ON TO OTHER SUBJECTS *throws off black cloths and comes out with neon coloured clothing* this chapter should be fun to write...even though I have a poster to be doing I'll just do this, he he he...

Kai: ahem, you should warn them

Blue: *puzzled then snaps out of it* Oh! Warning...uh...I guess I can't warn them since I don't know what the chapters about yet, isn't that funny?

Bladebreakers: *sweatdrop*

Blue: I thought you'd agree! Anyways, enough with me ranting, on with the fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stern, crimson and honey eyes scan the scenery before them as a blood red sun crept higher and higher into the sky. Sweet winds blow black and silver strands as they tangle together, dancing around them intricately. A pale hand intertwines in a more tanned one as the two bodies lay upon the dark mahogany roof a few hours after sunrise.

Rei sighs contentedly as she moves her head to rest from Kai's strong shoulder to pushing him down and laying on his chest. Kai smiles a little and wraps his arms around her as they continue to watch the warming sun.

Shifting to look in his eyes Rei turns to look at him with a shy smile. He reaches down and brings her head up to his own and kisses her, one that she returns eagerly. They break the kiss reluctantly but settle for just staring at one another.

Kai moves his hand from the back of her head to stroke her cheek gently. "I love you" he smiles.

"Love you too" she reply's cutely. He looks up at the lightening sky and sighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, worried, and she nods.

"Sorry love, I have to. It's tradition" Rei reply's.

"What happens if we win, though? What kind of war will happen then?" Kai sits up, pulling her into his lap and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Well, then it's a battle between leaders but we'll deal with that when it happens, k hun?" she taps his nose and holds his arms around her tighter and their eyes turn back to the rising sun which seemed to smile down at them.

"To think, were probably some of the lucky ones in war" Kai says out of the blue quietly. Rei looks up at him with puzzled eyes.

"What do you mean hun?"

"Well," Kai motions in the direction of the orphanage "there are so many bombs and guns...they would probably be fighting for their side at their age, no more innocence" he says quietly.

"So much violence ends in silence" Rei whispers and Kai continues with a grim look on his face "It's a shame there's no one to blame for all the pain their life brings"

They stay quiet like that for a while before Rei smiles. "But look on the bright side, their not!" this makes Kai actually crack a small smile and look at her.

"Why are you always an optimist?" he asks with a smirk.

"Well somebodies gotta be, and that's definitely not you" she replies with a shrug. He pokes her in the side, hard. "Hey! Don't poke me" she exclaims, her back arched a little bit, but she leans back against him.

"I don't poke" he says simply "I prod!" he pokes her again, making her jump and try to get away, but he grabs her wrist gently and turns her expertly so she falls, softly, onto her back on the roof, him on top of her. They both laugh, but Kai gets back under control and just stares at Rei, still laughing, with the new sun shining on her, lighting up her perfect features. She catches her breath and blushes at Kai's piercing gaze.

Smiling sheepishly, she clears her throat and he snaps out of it. With a small laugh between the two, the space between them is filled quickly by kisses, hungry for the love that they've been missing throughout their lives until now.

Neither are aware of the angry eyes watching them, completely furious at the choice their friend had made and ready to make their lives difficult with any excuse they could. Pushing back the blinds the figure returns to bed, wrapping their arms around their peacefully sleeping lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tension flew through the ranks like a bird on the fly, making the younger and more excitable bladers in the group a bit jumpy as the long line of bladers head to the valley. 

Robert smirks and nods to the others in his group as theirs walk beside the Bladebreakers. Almost as if on cue Enrique, Oliver and Johnny jumped out at Max and Tyson, making them yell and jump fifty feet in the air. As they are coming down Kai, who hadn't moved from his walking eyes ahead, arms crossed position, comments:

"Oh great, a new high jump record"

Robert just grins and continues walking beside the ever cheerful captain in the season changing forest. He looks around, a few of the leaves on different trees are beginning to turn from their lush green to pale yellow or a light red. 

'Only a matter of time until fall, then comes winter' he thinks, fiddling with the blade in his pocket. 'But we'll be well out of here by then' he tells himself with a smirk.

~~~~Rei's POV~~~~

I look at the sky with dread, only a few more hours where the sun is nowhere's near Mount Himonayo, but once it is...I don't even want to think about it.

'What if somebody else gets hurt because of me? I mean, this entire war is my fault. But I just couldn't show my identity to Blake! This time, I'm going out in my crimson tank top and jeans. I'm not hiding anymore, it's time to take action and not care what he thinks of THREE girls. 

It's just that...I couldn't show him before because he wouldn't respect me, and at the rate everything is unfolding, that is the last thing on my mind right now. Anyways, as soon as we enter the valley there will be no pleasantries, just beybattles. I hope I don't end up with a guy who has a bit beast otherwise I am in SOOO much trouble.'

'Wonder what's wrong with Lee? He's been in a bad and yet calculating mood all day. Hm, I don't care...I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! Kai's starting to rub off on me, NOT a good thing. Evil boy with triangles...but he is pretty darnd hot if I do say so myself.'

Uh oh...those tree overhangs..were almost at the path. I sure hope we win this battle, otherwise it's all over and...'

I shudder, not wanting to think about it. As the dirt path gradually turns into a rocky one and the trees disappear into the large rock cliffs of the mountains I look up in the sky. Time is running out, but I know my village and I know my friends, they won't let anybody down.

Now all I gotta worry about is me.

~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Intriguing blue eyes scan the cliffs of the mountains opposite them, occasionally glancing at his impatient troops but more-so on the tall cliffs, specifically the path.

"I'm tired of waiting." his ears heard the voice of one of his group. "We came too early" it grumbles. 

A smirk forms on tired lips before agile limbs carry his body forwards, flipping through the air and landing gracefully in front of the complainer who just looked at the sudden appearance with bored eyes. 

"Were you saying something, Lerusel?" a strong, powerful voice asks, with a hint of danger. The said boy just glares right back.

"Yeah, Blake," he spits at the leaders feet "I did. I'm saying that why bother coming at all! We've already won!!" Cheers of approval roar through the ranks. Blake's eyes however, never shift from their glaring victim. Lerusel looks back up at his leader "I say we take all our forces and all our power and wipe out their clan so we can just TAKE their land for our own. We can do it, especially with that wimpy woman leader, who'm I've hear from a very reliable source, hasn't even shown her face to anybody yet!"

Blake's eyes never change as he swiftly pulls back and punches the boy in the stomach with only 50% of his power, but it still sends him sprawling to the ground. With no expression he walks up beside the boy and looks down at him hatefully.

"Glad you've shared your opinions, kid" he spits out maliciously "but I'm leader and, unfortunately for you, I give the orders around here" he looks up at the rest of his troops "And my orders are as follows: We do things the traditional ways, there will be no attacking an innocent town just because they have things we need. We are going to earn their land the right way!" he shouts, jumping on a large rock which sat in front of the group. 

"For, are we not men of honour?" he asks the entire group who nod and murmur in agreement "Then this rule as well is to be followed otherwise it will be payed in blood: NO KILLING!" he growls, glaring at a boy on the end who just rolls his eyes and looks away.

A boy about fourteen suddenly runs up to Blake, panting slightly but other than that showing no signs of tiredness. He jumps onto the rock and whispers into Blake's ear, Blake in turn nods and sends the boy back into his line and turns to his 35 boys with no expression on his face.

"They have entered the valley and it's only a matter of time before Himonayo gets the sun in her eyes. Good luck everyone" he looks around at his ranks with pride "We will come out of this victorious, FOR FANELIA!" he shouts, pumping his fist in the air which held his green and gold beyblade which held his black tiger bit beast Galatia. 

With a motion of his arm he sends his army out of their resting place in the shade of the mountain and into battle.

Blake growls as he sees Lee leading the ranks of his group into the middle of the field. "Kuso, I really hate that kid" he growls, jumping easily over the ranks and into the front of his own, leading the way.

I know

Great, glad you know. Now win this Blake mentally tells his bit beast with no emotion showing at all on his stern and set face, not even when a cherry blossom hit his face, caressing him on it's way down to the ground with it's soft, smooth surface that would make anybody but this particular boy sigh in content.

I will win this, I swear it

Nobody notices his hands clench tightly around his beyblade which glowed an disturbing shade of teal to show it's consent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The forces lined up on either side of the field after each being led into it, and the leaders joining their ranks to fight in as well. 

Tyson, confused, looks at Mariah on the one side of him and asks. "Hey, Mai, why are Blake and Rei fighting this time?"

Mariah doesn't look at him but keeps a close glare at the boy across from her, the one she is to fight. "It's tradition between valleys in this region. You see, we have specific rules and traditions for war. The first one was the one last time, where you had to get to the leader and take them out before the other side got you yours. This one it's an all out attack where it can either end up to the last man or woman standing OR" she smiles "the other side runs away, giving up victory without major casualties"

Tyson nods in understanding and sticks out his tongue at his opponent. "But what about if there's a tie?"

Mariah's face turns to that of uncertainty "Well, there is one I just don't know it. The elders do and they give instructions and there's always a certain time period between this battle and the next one"

Tyson's jaw drops "So if we win this one it's up to a bunch of old guys to decide how we fight!!" he asks and Mariah looks at him "What are we gonna do, have wheelchair races?"

She smacks him upside the head (Tyson: OW!) and notices something behind him. Her face goes pale and she looks back to the other side. 

"What is it?" he asks, rubbing his head and she replies a little shakily 

"The sun...it's almost time" Tyson looks up and behind him to see she's right. In a matter of minutes the sun will hit Mount Himonayo. He readies his blade along with everybody else in the valley almost simultaneously, the clicking of the blades into the launchers making the entire valley echo of their actions.

There was an uneasy silence and tenseness in the air during the few final moments. Nobody and nothing at all stirred as glares were sent across the field and back. A small wind blew through the valley, making the grass sway and hair blow to the side and loose clothing ruffle. 

1 minute...

2 minutes....

3 minutes....

4 minutes....

5minutes...LET IT RIP!!!!

The tip of the sun hits the mountain and everything after that happened so fast almost no one could keep the actions straight. The first beyblade was launched and everyone let it rip soon after. Their blades crashed in the middle with each blader shouting out commands and insults.

The air fills with so much sound that nobody can hear a word anyone on their side tells them, their just listening for what their opponent might do or say next.

Kai's crimson eyes hold amusement as he insults his opponent so bad their speechless. He smirks. 

"What's the matter, Blake?" he taunts, getting his beyblade to dodge an easy and over-used attack from his opponents blade. "Cat got your tongue?"

Blake growls. "No, but mine will have yours" he smirks at Kai's slightly shocked expression. Obviously that wasn't the remark he had been expecting. "Galatia!" his blade glows teal "ATTACK!" 

Kai's eyes go wide and his face pales a little more than it already is as a black tiger, it's stripes and outline shining bright teal, illuminating Kai's face slightly.

"This is different" was all he could say before Galatia attacked. With a growl, he orders his blade to move and it dodges Blake's blade easily.

Blake's blue eyes go wide and he glares at his opponent. "You are so going down. Galatia! GET HIM!"

With all his heart, Kai battled as best he could and his best was all that was needed. Galatia didn't land one single blow, and it wasn't because the bit beast or blader were bad, Kai had to admit Blake was definitely a world class blader, but Kai just had a bond with his blade that gave him the upper hand .

Blue eyes dart from their battle to along the battle. It was obvious that their opponent had been training, and it showed. They were being beaten. 

"I will not lose" he growls and looks at his crimson eyed opponent who just smirks and makes his blade dodge once again.

"I think it's too late for that, Blake" Kai spits out with contempt. 

"You moron, it's never too late for anything" Blake retorts with his own smirk as his blade finally lands a blow on Kai's, sending it flying behind Kai. 

Turning his body so he could see his blade, his eyes go wide. "No...defend Dranzer...I mean..." he growls in frustration as Blake shows no mercy and keeps his brutal assault coming.

Clenching his fists Kai can only watch as his blade is shot back to him and he catches it easily. Looking down into his palm he just looks at the empty bit part and sighs. "Miss you Dranz...I could sure use you back" He stands up and turns around to a smirking Blake who had just put his own blade away.

"Well, I'm thinking you lost. Now isn't that a shame?" Blake shoves that in Kai's face then takes a fighting stance. "You going to lose a second time? Yep"

With a growl Kai takes up his own stance and the two circle each other before throwing their bodies at one another and attacking with so much grace and perfection you'd think they'd been choreographed together.

The rest of Blake's team, however, weren't doing as well as they were supposed to be. Most of their blades have been beaten and now are getting their butts kicked in the fighting portion.

Rei swings her leg around and kicks her guy in the gut, then smashes her elbow down on his shoulder. 

With a nod of approval as he makes the sign for surrender she turns to see how her side is doing and notices something weird. Confusion and panic starts in her eyes and moves across her face as she starts walking towards the disturbance, then she jogs to get there faster, but it's not fast enough. Soon she breaks into an all out run to a patch of secluded, nearby trees.

She runs down the newly made path and into a medium sized clearing to see Michael surrounded by at least ten guys. 'So that's why we had it so easy, there were ten missing!!'

That's not all though. As she watches they all move in and attack him. He did great on his own but a ten on one fight just isn't fair at all. Putting her blade in her launcher she points it at the group.

"Hey! Get away from him" she yells and they look up, all with a smile forming on their faces as they step away. Michael looks up in pretty bad shape and weakly reaches out to her before falling to the ground.

"Get...get out of here...R..Rei" he manages before his eyes close and he drifts into unconsciousness.

"Michael!" she exclaims, her anger boiling as she holds out her blade. 

Without her even seeing him, a guy pulls out his own blade and launches it at her hands, causing her to drop her blade and launcher to the ground, her hand throbbing.

Holding her wrist she kneels down on the ground. She looks up and around her as the group surrounds her. 

"Aw, what do we have here?" she hears one boy snicker "A little girl who thinks that if she can pull a rip cord she can blade. Sorry, but that's not the way it goes" she looks up and glares at the boy talking to her. 

The boy in question nods to one of his other lackeys, but Rei doesn't turn, she keeps her eyes on the one in front of her.

A costly mistake for in a matter of seconds her mouth and nose are covered with a cloth and she's being held from behind. She struggles against the grip but they just press the cloth to her face harder. Her vision suddenly gets blurry and she gets very tired. 

The boy holding her smirks in triumph as her body goes limp. "Got em" He looks up at a bunch of yells and glances through the bush to see Blake making his troops, grudgingly, retreat. 

"At least we have a pretty new slave to make us feel better" the leader smiles, nodding to the boy who just threw away the cloth and puts Rei over his shoulder. A few other guys grab Michael and the entire group sneaks away, meeting up with the rest of the troops in the pass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai looks from his crouching spot on the ground and glares at the boy in front of him as blood trickles down from his lip. Reaching up to wipe it away he just snickers and moves, wincing at the slight pain in his side, at the same time as Blake stands up. Both boys are panting heavily, sweat glistening on their foreheads, and covered with visible blue and black bruises accompanied by only a few scratches but nothing more. 

Stalemate...again. 

Blake glares at Kai and Kai to Blake. They begin to circle one another once again, completely oblivious to the rest of the battle. About to attack each other, they are interrupted by a cry of surrender to the opposite side and both look at one another before noticing an injured boy on the ground a few feet away.

He's one of Blake's.

Blue eyes go wide and look into amused and pissed off crimson. With a sigh of defeat he calls to his group, fists and clenched tight enough to white knuckles "RETREAT! FANELIA RETREAT!"

Kai smirks and folds his arms across his chest as he looks at the beaten leader who, in turn, stares at the ground as his troops run for the pass. Lee grins but holds back a cheer of joy and relief as he walks over to Blake.

"We win" he says bluntly. Blake shakes his head and forces a smile.

"You don't say" he replies, holding out a hand. "I will see you when the elders decide the time is right"

Lee nods and takes the outstretched hand. "Yes. See you then"

They nod in agreement, dropping each others hands like they were on fire.

Blake turns and walks away briskly towards his waiting group with no expression across his handsome face, his blue eyes, though, show a much different story. He blinks the very small pool of crystal blue water that had been forming in his right eye before anybody could see.

Kai turns around searching for somebody and forgetting about the bruising covering his body. He had to admit Blake was an excellent foe. Not only was he trained excellently in the fighting arts but his mind was one that Kai had to contend with as well. In the end it was a definite stalemate for both were equal.

Many bodies were throws into him, all hugging him and crowding his space, so he could not see through the crowd to where Rei would be. The crowd then begins to move in the direction of home so Kai shrugs, giving up the search. With a grin he high fives Robert and gets tackled by his team, wincing only slightly but actually laughing in triumph with them.

With a smile he thinks to himself as dusk begins to descend upon the valley. (Victory, true friends, and my kitten) he smiles and moves with the tight group who are all laughing and yelling in excitement. (Nothing could ruin this night)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: meep! There's another twist for y'all

Kai: oh great. This means she's going to continue

Blue: *nods* well my motto is once you finish something, finish it or destroy it. *hugs all reviewers* YOU ALL ROCK SO MUCH!!! 180 reviews in 6 chappies is great! Is there any chance we could get over 200 for the next chapter? If you do y'all get to have a nice long next chappie!!

Kai: their going to get one anyways, what's the difference?

Blue: *shifty eyes* they earn it! Oh well, for a consolation prize for being such great people here's Elijah Wood! Do what you will with him.

Rain: HEY! *grabs Elijah and runs*

Blue: *blink blink. Sighs* I guess you'll all just have to settle with cookies for now, until next time peeps, RnR!


	8. Blake

Blue: I'm alive!! 

Bladebreakers: damn...

Blue: I love you all too! Anyways, because of my short disappearance from the face of the writing world...

Kai: over a month

Blue: quiet!..and I am REALLY sorry! So much has happened and I just never got around to writing. NE who, on with the next chapter to this action-packed fic!

Red Rain: MEOW! (I want a line!)

~~Fic starts~~

Red Rain: Mew.. (dang)

~~~Rei's POV~~~

I can remember vaguely what happened in the grove..Michael was attacked and then when I tried to rescue him I was outnumbered. By how many I can't remember...it's so hard to do that as well. They used something to knock me out and that's my story. 

Now I'm slipping in and out of consciousness and when I'm actually awake for two seconds all I can see is the ground moving below me..then I go back to unconsciousness. 

Hold it...the scenery has changed. The last time I woke up there was dirt moving, now there's concrete...

I hold my head up as best I can with a groan and all I can see is, grey? What's going on? Oh no...slipping...back...

"She's falling back sir"

"Good, she need not see this..." That line echos through my darkened mind on an on, ricocheting off one wall and coming back into full force once again.

She need not see this.

Need not see this

Not see this.

See this.

See what?

I hear somebody groan and my eyes open. Everything is out of focus but not moving anymore...two shapes hover above me, voices cutting through my head that's already hurting enough!!!

"She's...top form to work..."

"When...start?"

Ow! Do they have to be so loud...and yet I can't even understand them. Augh...my head hurts again. 

Everything fades away once again and it's starting to get quite annoying. Not that I don't mind the sleep, I haven't been able to do that for the last few days and Kai was starting to get worried.

Kai...where is he? Ok, now I'm scared. Where are you Kai? Kai!?

"KAI!!!" I hear somebody screaming that name and my eyes snap open. I close my mouth and realize that the one screaming was me. 

~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~

Rei sits up shouting, her breathing heavy and forehead covered in sweat. She blinks a few times to bring the world into focus as two girls hurry over to sit beside her. Both had tight buns in their hair pulling it back and out of their faces, but one was a very pretty blond and the other a brunette. 

The blond reaches over to a side table beside the makeshift straw bed Rei was laying on and dips a cloth in it. Wringing it out, her pretty blue eyes watch Rei worriedly as her friend tries to comfort her. She gently pushes Rei back onto the bed and presses the cloth against her forehead.

"Shh, it's all right stranger" she says soothingly. Rei's golden eyes look at her and her companion.

"Who..who are you? Where am I?" she sits up again. "Where's Kai!?"

She's pushed down again and the brunette's own black eyes look somewhat saddened. 

"Ok," she starts off, "Just calm down...you are in Fanelia. You were brought here by the soldiers from the battle. I am Tanya," the brunette then motions to the blond girl who was watching Rei intently "and that's Cheryl. Were workers for Fanelia...and you are?"

Rei blinks and looks around the room she's in before saying "I'm Re..." she stops and looks at Tanya. "Lindsay" she says bluntly, swinging her legs over the side of the wooden, straw bed, taking a better look at the room she's in.

It's not even a room, it's a horse stall turned into a room. The open walls between the other stalls in the building were boarded up and the door going out was a swinging iron one. The stall itself had a sink, a mirror, a bed (obviously), a small box beside the bed that made for a bedside table, and another small pile of straw in the corner. The floor is just plain concrete and the walls, wooden. Very nice wood though..

Rei notices something on the floor that catches her attention. Turning around she smiles slightly at the sight of a window with sunlight, glorious sunlight, streaming in through it. 

"Lindsay, eh?" Cheryl ponders out loud then nods. "Nice to meet ya and I sure hope you get used to this life quick, cuz if you don't your as good as vulture food"

Rei's eyes go wide. "What are you talking about? I only just got here and..." she moves her hand to gesture and feels something odd around her right wrist. Looking down her eyes go wide.

Around her wrist is a shackle. It's thinner than a normal one should be, but it's got an intricate design circling around a blue gem in the middle of it, on the top. 

"Oh, that" Cheryl says, disgusted, and holds out her own right arm which has a shackle as well with the same design except with a purple gem in the middle. Glancing over, Rei notices Tanya has the same. "These say what our jobs are...but you got lucky!" she says enthusiastically.

"Me and Cheryl," Tanya starts off, closing her eyes and leaning against the wooden wall behind her. "We work in the field so our shackles are purple."

Rei still had not caught up with everything and looks a little confused. "In the field?"

"Yeah, searching for minerals, food, underground springs, and alloys that can be used to make beyblade parts...I think" Cheryl explains. Rei's eyes go wide again.

"Beyblade parts?" she asks, looking down once again and noticing her garments were changed from her pants and tank top to a red, knee-length skirt and a yellow tank top, while Tanya and Cheryl were wearing dark blue, baggy pants and a baggy green shirt as well.

"Yeah. But you don't have to worry about that, we don't even know what a beyblade is" Cheryl shrugs then continues. "But what you do have to worry about is your job. See your Blake's personal slave" she says bluntly, ignoring Rei's paling face "Your job is to follow him around and do whatever he orders. You also have to go wherever he does, into any meeting or social event and wait on him. It's not that hard...but he has gone through about 6 in the last three years"

Rei gulps and, shaking slightly asks "How did I get that job?"

Tanya laughs sarcastically. "Easy. You were inspected and found to be perfect for the job." she opens her eyes and holds up a finger for each reason "Your beautiful, you've got a model's body, your athletic...just look at your arms!" he leans back. "To put it lightly he also picked you out himself. Oh, and another reason is that were to tell you"

Rei looks at her, feeling sick to her stomach and with her heart aching for Kai, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"If you agree, the longer you last the longer your friend in the next stall" Tanya points opposite her to the wall behind Rei's head "will get medical attention. See, he took a real beating from the battle and will need, and has used many medical items. So, in order to pay for them, you will work."

Rei jumps up and runs to the door. Looking through the iron bars she looks surprised and awed at what she sees. Opposite to her are only two other stalls across a large walkway between, they too have people in them but they are sleeping. Looking down the hall, a little ways away, is two large barn doors and beside those, beside her own stall, is one more stall. The one Michael is in. But what amazed her is the wood used in the place and how it wasn't a Hell hole, but more of a neatly kept horse barn without the smell. 

She moves her gaze and her own self so she could see into the other stall. What she saw made her gasp. Michael was leaning against the wall, eyes closed tight in what looked like a lot of pain.

"Michael...I will get us out of here" she whispers and turns to Tanya and Cheryl. "So, what can I expect and when do I start?"

The other two grin and Cheryl starts.

"Well, a couple rules." she grins, sitting on the bed with a jump and motioning for Rei to sit beside her. "One: Don't get too close to Blake. Trust me, it's very dangerous in the city to be close to him right now."

Rei sweatdrops. "Well, I'm going to be right beside him all day every day for how long again?"

Cheryl grins sheepishly. "Yeah, your right. I'm just saying don't get emotionally attached. (Rei: *mutters* no problem with that) Two, try to stay away from the mansion. Anybody who goes really near it except for the Tyrant, his assistant, and Blake are never heard from or seen again. And finally three: escape is impossible so don't bother trying."

Rei raised an eyebrow and sighs. "Damn...I was hoping to just waltz right out of here" she says sarcastically. 

Tanya and Cheryl snicker but jump and look slightly annoyed at the sound of a bell ringing throughout the barn, and obviously outside too. Nobody could miss it.

"What's that?" Rei asks as Tanya and Cheryl stand up, brushing themselves off and standing beside the door, waiting. 

"It's 9 AM, time to work" Tanya shrugs and Rei's jaw drops.

"What? How long have I been here" she asks and Cheryl just looks at her with a non-chalant expression.

"A long time" 

Rei's heart plummets and her hopes of getting back to Kai soon shatter as a guard...somewhat familiar in uniform but Rei's too caught up in her own worries to think about it...opens the creaky iron door and motions them out along with the other two cells.

As she's walking with the others someone grabs her arm and she's spun around to face a guard. 

"Not you, your to meet Master Blake. You've been asleep far too long" he explains, monotonously and before Rei could say anything she was being dragged away from the group and outside. 

Rei had to put her free hand up to shield her eyes from the beating sun. Looking around she has to blink a few times and rub her eyes to believe what she is seeing. All around her of men and teenagers, all dressed in what Tanya and Cheryl were in, were being led out of many different holding barns. 

As she looks around some more she also realizes another thing...the ground is grey dirt. In fact everything is grey, no plantation was too be seen anywhere. Not a hint of green at all.

Rei was led in front of the trudging group of workers and she could not believe what she saw.

It was a large city, the buildings are made of stone and there is only a small alley separating all of them. There were ten barns in total and two rows of five. Surrounding everything was a very large and hard looking concrete wall with guards crawling and walking along the small pathway around the top.

She was snapped out of looking at the grey city by shouting and angry voices floating along the air. As she was led towards the front of the city she looked around in awe. For about one hundred metres between the city and the only gate leading out of it were groups of young teenage boys training, and training hard. Their instructors seemed to be merciless and pushing the kids to the limit, but the boys just took the work without any complaint.

Angry voices once again floated to her ears and she looked around. What she saw nearly made her feint if she wasn't being held up and dragged along by this very unruly guard.

Blake was standing there, dressed in normal jeans and a blood red t-shirt, almost like a normal teenage boy. His blond hair wasn't as kept as it normally was at meetings or at the fights, in fact again it was just gelled to tiny spikes around his head. His face was twisted with anger as he shouted at two imposing figures who did not look pleased at this at all.

One was tall, oh so very tall. His deep purple hair was gelled back and his eyes covered in disturbingly red goggles that Rei remembered oh so vividly in her nightmares. Every time she thought of him, the image in her mind alone would send shivers up her spine. 

And the other was even worse. He was shorter than the other man, but just as intimidating. His long silver hair hung around his shoulders, highlighted with white hair. His eyes and face were so cold that it could freeze fire...that was the truth. He did not look pleased at all that Blake was stating things to him that were making him angry. 

Rei's body shook more and more violently as she was pulled to the group of three men, but she got herself under control as they neared enough so she could hear what they were saying. Unfortunately, she was only catching the ending portion of it.

"Listen to me, old man," Blake spat "I want my people out of there!" 

The old man in question just laughed evilly. Even Rei knew Blake had lost whatever he was hoping to gain, and from the look on his face so did he.

"You singed the deal, Blake." the man boomed "Next time read the fine print. Everything stays the same and you" he looked to the tall man beside him who nodded and made a quick move, tripping Blake's feet from under him and making the blond haired boy fall in the mud. "Get to wallow in the dirt like those people you just tried to save, or complete your duties and head to Mantua in the next valley tomorrow for supplies. Your choice"

Blake glared up at the men, his clothes soaked with black and gooey earth. "You don't look like the type to be able to move like that, Boris" he said, beginning to sit up but Boris kicked him back down into the mud. 

"There are many things you don't know, Blake" Boris smirked then pulled back to stand beside his master who was grinning as well. "Master Voltaire, the prototype blades are ready for your inspections."

Voltaire nods his head, pointing his cane right at Blake's chest he glares. "Remember your place, Blake. You are no better than your citizens who, by the way, work for me. All you are is my little tool so get used to it and do not step out of line once more. Oh...and the entertainment tonight better be good." 

With that, both Boris and Voltaire walk away along with anybody who had stopped to watch the fight. Nobody bothered to help the very pathetic and frustrated looking Blake. Since the guard was gone as well, Rei rushed over and knelt beside him. Ignoring the whispers from around her, she bows her head and looks around, not knowing what the heck she was doing.

"Who are you" the blond growls and stands up, wiping some of the mud off of himself before looking at her again. 

"I'm Lindsay, sir" she nods her head and bows. He snaps his fingers.

"That's right, my slave...well than, come on." he begins to walk away. She jumps up, happy that she was still wearing running shoes, and quickly followed him around the city.

"I've got to change, then some errands need to be done before nightfall" he explains monotonously and she just follows.

They walk mostly in silence when Blake shakes his head, frustrated, and turns to her. "Why did you come over without being called?" he asks sharply and she blinks as they stop.

"What?"

"Why did you come over without being called?" he asks again, getting more frustrated. "Your not supposed to do anything unless I tell you to."

She looks at him, hoping he was joking. "I was being kind, if you really wanna know. Unfortunately, I have a heart!" she throws in his face and he growls.

He glares at her and turns away, saying quietly and dangerously "Don't go mouthing off about things you don't even know about, Lindsay." Rei blinks, not understanding. "You might get hurt because of it one day" he walks off without warning and once again Rei had to jog a little to catch up.

"You know," Blake broke the silence once more as they began heading to a small house. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Since were both going to be together for a long time, shouldn't we try to get along?" he turns around, making sure nobody was looking, and waits for her answer.

Rei hoped that he was kidding and looked at him warily.

"You do know where I'm from, don't you?" she asks, noting the hurt that shimmered in his eyes as he looked away.

"Yes, I do. You are from the other valley with the female leader" he tells her seriously and looks her in the eye. He motions her to his house. "I guess you should know exactly what's going on, you do have that right" 

Rei nods and follows him to his house where he led her to the kitchen. She sat on a chair and waited for Blake to finish changing.

As soon as the boy came out in a new pair of dark jeans and black tank top he leaned on the counter and sighs.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this but here goes nothing: A little over a year ago, my valley began having money troubles. We couldn't take it to the council because they don't deal with such trivial matters and soon we were in so much debt that there was no way of paying it off, no matter how much harvest we brought in. 

"That's when Voltaire showed up. Somehow he had gotten wind of what trouble we were in and offered us a deal we couldn't refuse: he'd pay our debt for us if we gave him free use of our valley and it's resources. Sounds fair enough? Wrong...I didn't read the fine print or between the lines. He's used everything and I mean everything except the women and children..at least until they became teenagers or of age as he calls it.

"Soon our valley was plagued with his and Boris' men and we lost so much more than just a few resources..that's when Voltaire summoned me to his mansion. He ordered me that, in six months from that time, I was to wage war upon your valley."

Blake takes a deep breath and puts his hand to his forehead. Rei noted how tired he looked but stayed silent as he continued.

"I tried to refuse, tried to explain that there was no point. War was something my great-grandfather and his great-grandfather had to deal with and I was hoping it would skip me, but it didn't. The only real reason I found out later was that Voltaire and his minions are looking for some awesome power that could only be found at the end of this war. I don't know what the heck he's talking about or what that means, but I can't turn back now."

He looks up at Rei, but her composure stayed calm and uncaring.

"Lindsay, you have to believe me. The only way I could save my people from harm or being worked to death was this war...my people mean everything to me" he added silently, lowering his head for the first time that day. 

Rei was shocked, she couldn't believe what she just heard..not only had BIOVOLT taken over an innocent and desperate village but they were using the very soul of the village, it's people, in it's own personal wants. It was disgusting. 

Blake raised his head proudly and looked at her. "Now you know. What do you have to say?"

Rei smiles reassuringly. "Nothing, sir, nothing at all...except for that I do believe this war just got a lot more complex"

Blake rolled his eyes and grins. "Tell me about it...if you have any doubts please believe me that I never wanted war. It also...my dad, wanted me to be perfect and was a major factor in the decision to join with Voltaire. He always wanted me to be perfect at everything, I tried my hardest but in the end I failed" he looks away and sighs.

"Well, there you go, you know more about me than anybody in the village..."

Rei interrupts, trying to cheer him up. He didn't seem as cruel as she first thought. "You know, you remind me of someone I knew..." she trailed off herself and stared out the window. 

It was true, he reminded her of Kai. The Kai she loved, cherished, and would probably never set eyes on again. She wiped a tear away quickly before turning to Blake once more as he broke the silence.

"I will have one of the other household servants show you your chores, then you should rest up for the the day. Were heading over to the next valley tomorrow and you have to be well rested. You are dismissed"

Rei nods and curtseys "Yes sir"

After about an hour of wandering around and learning about her daily responsibilities, Rei layed back against the wall and winced as the gate to her stall clanged shut. Staring up at the rafters, she sighs and freely lets her tears fall.

"Oh Kai...I don't want to be here...I want to be with you...Blake is so different then what we all thought of him at first..aw man. Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?" With that, she steals one of the three blankets from the corner and makes herself a bed on a small pile of hay. 

As she drifted to sleep, unbeknownst to her, she let another tear fall as she thought of what she had lost on that one fateful day only...though she may not know...24 hours earlier.

~~~~~Next day~~~~~

Rei steps carefully to Blake's house, large basket in front of her filled to the brim with his clothes. She lifts the list of things she still had to do to her face with quite a bit of juggling. Nothing. She finished it all. Grinning, she would have whooped for joy if Blake had not come out of the house at that very moment.

"Lindsay!" he calls her over, with a grin on his face. She sighs and shuffles the basket once more so she is able to bow slightly.

"Yes sir?" she chokes out, thinking 'I'm never going to get used to calling him that..'

He grins and points to the house. "Put that stuff away and get out here, were heading to the market"

Rei blinks. "Oh yeah, coming!" Quick as she could, Rei carefully places his clothes in the house before heading back out. Blake hands her his large, noble black horse who she takes and leads to the main gate of the village. 

As if the zombie kids training everywhere wasn't scary enough, other than that, the gate was what scared Rei the most. It was a huge, medieval drawbridge design with the large arc in the middle and everything down to the last rope hanging beside it holding the large wooden deck up.

Very skittishly, Rei hurried to keep up beside Blake who just strolled through the heavily guarded gate as if it was nothing more than a bridge on a warm, summer day over a clear blue stream.

What Rei saw nearly made her cry and drop the reins, but her self control kept her in line as she followed Blake to the bottom of the drawbridge. The entire valley was grey, stumps of trees everywhere, and the land completely dry. Sky's that were normally blue and beautiful with little or no cloud cover in her valley were overcast and grey, blocking out any sort of light that dared to enter. It was so sad, a skull of what might've been a deer layed just a few short feet away. Everywhere, as well, dust clouds gathered from troops practising in the fields and shouts of commands being given were heard even from where she herself stood. 

After talking with his small group of travellers, Blake notices Lindsay's mood and took her hand, leading her to a path between mountains just a few hundred yards away from the city itself. 

Once in the path, he takes the reins from Lindsay and mounts his horse. With a grin he motions for her to follow beside him. She smiles, thankful that he actually cared for her ever so slightly, and travelled beside him as intended. 

On the way to the market, which was only over the one mountain thankfully, she was able to get to know the other six travellers. The journey was full of laughs and Rei could easily comment that the only time she had ever laughed so hard was with Tyson, Max, and Kenny, her three best friends in the whole world...other than Kai.

At the market itself was an adventure all of it's own. Looking at all the different merchandise and meeting so many great people was a blast, not only that, Rei's favourite part was the hat rack. 

It was only her and one of Blake's servants so she picked up a huge, pink plumage hat that was too big for her head and fell over her eyes. The servant clapped and whistled teasingly as Rei walked around until she bumped into someone. Pushing the hat up a bit she paled to see it was Blake. He just looked down and smirked. Taking the hat off her head he put it on his own and looked in the mirror.

"Well? You think Boris would like it?" he asked, Rei just nodded. 

"For some odd reason I think he would" she replied and they all laughed as they returned the hat to the rack, all unaware of a shadowy figure watching them from in the bustling crowd. The figure says something into a walkie talkie before pushing his way out of sight and disappears. 

Quite a few hours later, the small caravan trudged home with bags over their shoulders filled with, mostly food, but some clothing. Rei herself was quite happy when Blake decided to buy her a very cheap, long, p-leather jacket that she had in a bag. At the moment she was chatting with Blake about different beyblading techniques they'd seen over the years as they walked in the middle of the path. On one side was the mountain, golden rock shimmered in the sun, and on the other side was the edge of a very high cliff overlooking a gorgeous river valley with green trees making it nearly impossible to see the ground. 

Blake laughs at a corny joke Rei made about peaches when he hears something. A low rumble...he turns to look at the rock face and goes pale. "RUN!" he yelled as his horse reared. Everybody looked up and saw boulders crashing down towards them. 

Rei was able to dodge the boulders along with the others and amazingly, Blake was able to manoeuver his horse around them as well. The servants immediately dropped anything they were carrying and ran. Blake turned his horse so he could see everywhere and make sure everybody was gone and began trotting to Rei.

"You all right Linds...oh no!" He looked up and Rei's jaw dropped in shock. A HUGE boulder was rolling down the hill straight towards Blake. His horse reared and he was thrown off, landing with an obviously painful thud on the ground. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head as the horse ran away as fast as it's legs could carry it.

Rei tried to get to him but an arrow whizzed through her black hair and she looked up...about twenty or so rebels were standing on the cliffs, most had a bow an arrow at hand but only one had it drawn. The obvious leader was watching the entire ordeal with no expression whatsoever on his face as he gave an order to the boy with the taught bow. 

"The girl can stay alive, we don't want to kill any innocent lives when we don't have to" the boy explained, the archer just nodded.

Blake, however, had no idea of this and only just dodged the boulder, laying dangerously close to the edge of the crumbling cliff. He sighed in relief at his close call and stands up, looking over to Rei with a tired smile.

Rei, however, was looking at him with deep concern. "BLAKE," she shouted beginning to run over, "Run away..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, however, as the unstable rock underneath Blake's feet began to crumble and by the time he figured that, he was practically standing on air. He tried to take a step forwards but the cliff fell out from under him and he began to fall with it.

Rei jumped forwards and was able to grab his hand. She landed with a thud of her own on her chest as she reached down with her other hand to hold Blake up by one arm. Trying to use her own body weight on the cliff, she was beginning to get tired and keeping her own body on the ground was not an easy task. 

Blake looked up into Rei's eyes, surprise evident in them. "You..."

Rei gives him a little wink and groans as the land underneath her shifts. "Can't...let you...go like this..." she grins and begins to slip forwards, but somehow pulls herself back up. Reaching up, Blake grabs Rei's arm as well with a smile and whispers

"Thank you...but you should just let me go" he looks down with a gulp, but closes his eyes, accepting his fate. "You can leave...escape...get back to your village and all this will be over!"

Rei thought that over. If Blake died and she didn't, it ment that her side won. But over the last day and a half she had gotten to know the real Blake and he wasn't the Tyrant or monster she had thought he was before. He cared for his people as much as she, she had even glimpsed him slipping a family his portion of his rations and playing with some children. He was not the person she thought he was, he was almost like her. 

"We can't wait any longer" the voice of the captain said as they watched the girl try to hold Blake up and failing. "He has to die, even if we do have to kill that girl."

The archer looks at the captain like he was nuts. "But, sir, she's just a slave! She doesn't need to die for our cause.."

"HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED FOR HIS!!" a boy down the line exclaims rushing forwards. Grudgingly, the captain looks down at the girl struggling to keep her friend alive. He nods. 

"The boys right...and anyways, one for the price of many. Get ready to fire on my mark" he orders.

The archer nods and takes aim...right between Rei's shoulder blades.

~~~~~~~~

Blue: whiew! Done!

Rei: took ya long enough

Blue: quiet you! Anyways, RnR peeps and tell me what you think of it!!

Rain: hey! It's a real CLIFF- HANGER!!!

Blue: -__-U yes Rain...Cliff Hanger...

Red Rain: MEWL!! (Sure, give your co-host a line!!)

Blue: please RnR and I will have the next chappie out a LOT sooner than this one, I promise! A week, tops!!

Rei: That's her rant for ya, oh, and she would like to thank Theoryofangels, Kit, meow, and neko-jin for supporting me and reminding me that I really do have loyal fans/friends! Thank you all!

Rain: HEY!!

Blue: ^_^U I was getting to you! Oh, and Rain for being my Beta/Editor for this fic! She's my best fweind!

Rain: yup yup...you spelt friend wrong

Blue: *anime falls* 

RnR pretty please! (Nice, long reviews are my faves!)


	9. Eyes of the Enemy

Blue: meep! Ok! Ok! I get it! You guys don't like cliffies! *grins* but your reading MY fic so there's gonna be a few more. 

Rei: No! No more cliffies!

Blue: ^_^ well I can promise no more literal cliffhangers...he he he, but I can't promise no more twists. Trust me, your all going to be very confused by the time this fic ends or I will have failed!

Kai: quit being so over-dramatic..you've got over 220 reviews, that's over half to 350.

Blue: oh yeah...220!!! YAY!! *glomps all reviewers* YOU ALL ROCK!! Because of all your wonderful reviews I've decided to update a lot sooner than I originally had planned to. So, here it is! Chapter 9 of Rei's Destiny on the table! Enjoy!

Oh...NO BLAKE/REI PAIRING!! Had to get that off my chest...I feel better now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time- 

"The boys right...and anyways, one for the price of many. Get ready to fire on my mark" the captain orders.

The archer nods and takes aim right between Rei's shoulder blades.

Rei groaned, slipping slightly at the weight of Blake pulling her over the side. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead but her concentration was kept on trying to keep the hold on her new friend. 

Blake looked up at Rei. "Lindsay please...let me drop. Save yourself, you don't have to do this!" he insisted but Rei/Lindsay just shook her head, her long black hair falling in front of her face.

"Just...shut up...oh no!" The cliff began to crumble under her. Golden eyes went wide as she scrambled to keep her hold on Blake tighter.

"Poor kid...too bad. She's hot too" the captain remarks, raising his hand. "Ready, aim...WHAT THE!?"

A bright red light suddenly erupts in front of them, blinding everybody. The archer, taken by surprise, raises his bow and fires into the middle of the light in fear. A large wind suddenly came out of nowhere's, blowing the group backwards and to the ground with such force that they all had their breath knocked out of them.

Rei shouted and clamped her eyes shut as she felt her body begin to fall with the crumbling ground. There was nothing she could do, she had made her choice and was now to live with it. 

'Mom...dad...' falling through the air, her body had turned so that her face was looking at the cliff. 

Letting go of Blake, she let a tear fall as the wind whipped through her hair. 'Wait for me...'

In the back of her mind she thought she heard the far away shriek of a bird and roar of a large cat, along with the vision of a green light streaking towards her. 

~~~~Rei's POV 1 Hour later~~~

'Am I dead? Where am I...urg' 

I open my eyes, seeing colour I just nod and curl up once more in the soft pile of leaves I've been sleeping on....HOLD IT!!!

Sitting up quickly, I look around where I am. It's a very small clearing surrounded by tall trees everywhere, and as I stated before, I'm laying on a bed of leaves. Turning around in confusion, I see the cliff...I jerk my head up...up...UP....wow, that's a long way up. 

Hearing a small moan, I turn around and see Blake sitting up beside me. 

"Blake? You ok?" I ask immediately, crawling over and helping him sit up. He looks around, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"How...how did we survive? Are we dead!?" he asks and I just shake my head. 

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine"

He nods, getting up and walking to a spot where he could see the sky. After staring at it for a few moments he concludes that we have about four hours until sunset, then were walking in the dark.

"We need to get going" he orders, motioning for me to follow him.

"Do you know where were going?" I ask.

"Yes, but I can only figure it out if we both stay as quiet as possible...don't as how, but I can just hear where were supposed to go."

I nod and watch him for a few seconds. His eyes glaze over...he's talking to his bit beast. 

Looking ahead I think back to what's just happened. 'How did we survive that fall? We should be dead. And those flashes...and sounds...what were they?'

Something moved in the back of her mind, trying to push it aside, she drowns it out with her own thoughts.

'They sounded somewhat familiar, but the only time I've ever seen something like that was when...no, no I won't think about him! It hurts too much...' she looks up and was able to glimpse the sky through the trees. 'Drig...that's who it reminds me of...Drig, please come back soon. Without you and Kai I'm nothing. Nothing at all.'

{Now that's not true...I'm only the extremely cool part of you, Rei. Your still something!}

Rei jumps suddenly at the intrusion to her mind, her eyes wide. Looking over to Blake, she eliminates him being the one to have said it. Her eyes fill with tears as she reaches into her skirt pocket and extracting her beyblade, the one thing she was allowed to have. A couple tears roll down her face. 

Driger's proud image reflected in the bit piece of her beyblade, glinting as she stared at it and not from the sun. 

'Driger...you...your really back!'

{Of course I am, kid, I missed you too much to stay away for too long}

'Where have you been all this time?' she asks, wiping the tears away, feeling slightly whole. All that was missing now was Kai. 

{I can't tell you exactly what I've been doing, but I can tell you that Dranzer and I have always been by your side}

'Dranzer? Is he here too?'

{Uh....no. He got stuck doing to paperwork for this mission. He he he}

'Paperwork?'

{Yeah! Just like you humans have your associations and offices, us bit-beasts have one. There, we are given missions and assigned the humans in need of our assistance}

'Oh! You mean it was you who saved us?'

{I saved you, but Dranzer caught your friend there}

'You mean mister paperwork?'

{Pretty much!}

'You haven't changed a bit, Drig'

{Yes I have. I realized how much I took for granted you being there and helping you along through tough times, I missed you so much Rei}

'Ah, but you said so yourself, Drig, Friends never say goodbye. You were right.'

~~~Normal POV~~~

The rest of the walk from where we were to the dead valley, Faneila, was spent with Rei catching up with Driger, or rather, Driger catching up with Rei. She would tell him stories of what had happened to her in great detail, not knowing that he already knew but was quite happy with hearing her point of view on the events. 

Blake sighed in relief at the sight of his valley once they came upon it. Thanking his bit beast, he turns to Rei, telling her gently and tiredly to hurry, not noticing the girls' own glazed eyes. 

Rei smiled, for once actually looking forwards to hitting her small pile of hay that served as a bed. She had Driger back, she was alive, Kai was alive...somewhere. Maybe not with her, maybe with somebody new, but he was alive and that's what mattered. 

Trudging up to the lowered drawbridge, torches around it burning brightly, both Rei and Blake had to smile. They were safe and the journey had not been in vain.

They made their way across the bridge and stepped into the brightly lit courtyard. Looking around, they were greeted with surprised eyes and a few shouts. 

"Blake!" They heard and turned towards the shout. It was one of the servants that had joined them earlier. He too looked tired, but he and the other six ran with him towards them. "Lindsay!" It was a joyful reunion. Fact was, Blake was smiling just as much as the others. 

Rei enjoyed the momentary feeling of being wanted and made a tiny squeak of surprise as the largest boy of the group hugged her and lifted her off her feet. Laughing as they spun around, none noticed Voltaire and Boris making their way quickly over to them. 

"BLAKE!" Boris shouted, both men staying away from the group. Blake looked up, annoyance clearly evident in his eyes as he carefully wove through the small group and to the men. 

Kneeling in front of Voltaire and Boris, he bows his head. "Yes, sir?"

Voltaire growled and glared down at him. "We will not speak out here, to my mansion now, boy" he hissed. 

Blake rose, dejectedly, and with his hands motions for Rei to be dismissed before following the evil pair to Voltaire's mansion.

After wondering for a millisecond about what the two masterminds had to talk to Blake for, Rei shrugged it off and headed to her barn for a good nights rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake was standing with his hands comfortably behind his back in a cold, dark room that was lit only by a large fireplace settled in the far wall behind Voltaire's desk. The Tyrant himself was sitting there, Boris at his side, and a mysterious figure watched from the darkness, his figure only shadowed so his face was not visible, but he was there. 

"So what you are telling me" Voltaire says slowly "is that you were ambushed by rebels in the hills, and fell off the side of the highest cliff in the valley."

Blake nodded. "Yes sir"

"And you survived!" Boris exclaimed, unbelieving what he was hearing. "Without Galatia's help!" Blake shakes his head. "No, sir, my bit beast was unable to release himself from the piece."

Voltaire strokes his beard, thinking. "I see...and your companion, Lindsay was it? She survived as well?" 

"Yes sir" Blake repeated. 

"Indeed..." Voltaire muttered, then turned to Boris. "How could they survive? It must have something to do with the girl. It's the only plausible explanation."

Boris nodded. "My thoughts exactly, sir, but what could she have possibly done? She's only a useless girl, and a slave at that."

Blake tried his best not to glare at Boris. The man was a disgrace to anything involving love, for he only thought of women as the beings who could bear the perfect male bladers to Earth and nothing more. Being pleasure toys was always one of his favourite sayings as well. He didn't even know Lindsay, how could he make that judgement?

"I don't know." Voltaire's cold voice boar through his mind. "She is from the other village, something is different about them. But what that is, is what we will need to figure out. Blake."

Blake stood at attention out of habit, waiting for the orders that were bound to come. Voltaire finally continued after whispering a few things with Boris. 

"You will get this girl, tonight, and bring her to my mansion. Return her original articles of clothing and her beyblade launcher beforehand." he ordered. 

Blake nodded and bowed low, his hands at his sides. "Yes sir" 

Four pairs of eyes watched him leave, though three were visible. Voltaire stood up, turned around, and stared into the fire, placing his head in one of his hands as it leaned against the arm of the chair. 

Boris turned and faced the room. "Bryan! Tala! Come forwards" 

The figure that Blake could see stepped into the shadows, his lavender hair looking nearly white in the rooms dim light. His non emotional eyes glinting as well with the flickers of the fire and his pale, ivory skin gave the impression that this guy did not get out much. In fact, he did not get out at all. 

The figure across from him on the opposite wall steps into the light, his own blue eyes glinting maliciously, unmistakable red hair stood in a wing-like manner, and his white and orange suit helped him stand out as he shed his black cloak that had hidden him. 

The other shed his cloak as well as they stood in the middle of the room.

Voltaire did not look back, but continued to stare into the flames. "I do not know who or what this girl is, but she seems too familiar to me for my liking. Should she near the end you are to take her out, understand?"

Tala nodded. "Yes m'lord. You wishes will be carried out. A little girl should pose no threat to us."

"Good" Voltaire replied. "That was all I had to say, you are dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rei had just gotten to sleep clutching her beyblade tightly in her hand when the cell door clanged open. She looked up, squinting at the light through the doorway. It was Blake. She sat up as he tossed her something...clothing. 

Staring at the fabric in her hands her smile brightened. They were her old clothes, and they were washed and neatly folded as well! Or, were. Tossing them helped them untangle. 

She looked up to Blake to thank him, a smile across her face, but the smile faded almost immediately as she took in the look on his face. It was a grave one, one that she couldn't read. 

"Blake?" she spoke up, clutching the clothing to her body and standing up. "What's wrong?"

He glared at her then snapped his fingers. "Get changed, then you are to come with us" he ordered. 

Knowing she could only do what he told her, she nodded and changed quickly and easily once the door was shut and in a corner. Walking out she was lead away by three guards, sneaking a quick peek into Michael's cell. Nope, still slumped against the wall, unconscious. 

'Hold on Michael..' she thought as she was lead into the chilly night. Weaving in between the two rows of barns, she was lead to a gigantic mansion. Much larger than any she had ever seen before. It was one long hallway connected into a circle from what she could see. But there was no time to ponder this, for she was forced into the double front doors and led down a hallway. About two minutes later they stopped in front of a room and she was pushed, roughly into it. 

Spinning about she was about to yell to Blake when the door was slammed in her face. She jumped on the door just as she heard the large click of a lock. Turning to face the rest of the huge room she noticed five other doors. Sprinting across the room she jumped on the closest door just as it clicked locked as well, followed by the echoing sound of the other 4 doors clicking locked as well. 

"Where am I? Let me out!" she cried, turning about and taking a look at the entire circular room. 

"Welcome to my humble home, miss Lindsay" a deadly voice spoke through and intercom. Rei looked around for the speakers, finding none, and growled. "You seem to possess extraordinary abilities that myself and my scientists have never before seen. So, we have decided to test those abilities."

Rei glared at the walls, clenching her fists. 

"Your mission," Voltaire continued, "Is to make it through my home. Sound simple enough? I think not. You will be tested heavily on the abilities you have or be killed. Simple as that. The stakes are this;"

Rei listened intently, she knew there was going to be something other than just running through a house. There always was a catch with Voltaire. She hushed Driger up in the back of her mind. 

"Make it through, you are free and nobody will dare to stop you. But, if you do not, you will become, how shall I put it, our very own human lab mouse. Sound good enough to you, little mouse?"

Glaring at the camera she just spotted Rei smirked. 

In the middle of the room, a small hole opened and a pillar rose about four feet out of the ground with a beyblade launcher on it. Not a very high tech one, just a normal everyday launcher. 

Boris' voice boomed over the speakers next. "Well, pick up the launcher, mouse. It's not hotwired in any way, we want to see your abilities at their fullest."

Rei nodded and moved forwards, picking up the launcher and staring at it. Suddenly, in front of her, the entire wall lifted up and a gigantic mechanical spider walked out, just the look of it gave Rei the shivers. 

"Beat this beast, Little Mouse," Boris taunted, "And the right door will open so you may leave. But after that nothing will tell you where to go next."

Rei smirked as the spider moved closer and closer to her, towering, yet somewhat silent. 

Putting her blade in the launcher, Rei stared right into the creature's mechanical eyes. 

"I'm a tiger"

~~~~~~~~~~~

His white scarf billowed behind him as he paced beside the long council table. 

Eleven tired and worried pairs of eyes watched him walk from different places around the room. At one o'clock in the morning, nerves were on edge and minds were reeling at the few hours old fact; Rei was gone. Nobody could find her.

"Gah!" Johnny exclaimed, jumping from his perch on the table beside Enrique and Oliver. "Kai, would you, please, quit pacing!"

Enrique smirked. "Hey, look at that. Johnny has a hint of manners underneath that tough and sarcastic guy exterior!"

Oliver grinned tiredly as well. "Yes, but it is buried deep, deep down and only Megan has ever been able to dig that deep. Then again, Kai's pacing must've made a hole down that far"

Max looked up at Kai, hoping to see a sign of life in those now dull, crimson eyes. After Kai had discovered Rei missing, his normally sarcastic bright eyes were dead and lifeless in his worry. 

Tyson noticed Max's worry and patted him on the back, soothingly. "Don't worry Maxie, if anybody can snap Kai back to his mean old Sourpuss self, it's Johnny!"

Johnny looked up from wanting to pound Enrique and Oliver at that moment and turned to Tyson with a 'Say that again and my fist will have the honour of meeting your face' look plastered on his face. "What did you say, shrimp?"

Tyson sweatdropped and hid behind Max. "Nothing! Nothing at all."

Lee sighed and shifted the dozing Mariah in his arms as he sat in one of the padded chairs sitting around the table. "Listen Kai, you don't have to worry. My scouts will find her and bring her back," he looked over to look at the tear stained face of Emily "And Michael." he added.

Emily's saddened face brightened slightly. Judy took this opportunity to hand the small girl a handkerchief, to which she blew into it promptly. 

Kai just shook his head, ignoring the rest of the group. He headed to a dark window and pulled up a chair. Sitting on it backwards he folds his arms on the back of it and, resting his arms on them, he continued to stare out into the night, lit up every once in a while by the white crescent moon peeking out behind the clouds. 

(How could this have happened?) He asked himself, thinking back to the days' events. (How could I have been so careless...if only I had watched her closer, if only I had been more careful I wouldn't be going through this and she would be here. With me. GAH! If I ever see here again I swear I'll...if. There's that awful two letter word again. If this, if that. Why can't things ever be certain!)

Robert, as well, was in his own world, but because it wasn't his problem on the outside nobody bothered to question the oldest blader about his sudden loner-like behavior. In fact, his mind was racing with questions nearly the same as Kai's. What if he had taken better care of watching over her? His mind wasn't allowed to race anymore as the door to the room burst open with four young boys stumbling in, panting heavily.

Everybody jumped up except for Lee and Mariah (who was just waking up) for obvious reasons, and Kai who just looked up with hopeful eyes. The four boys made their way to the chairs and sat down, catching their breath before one turned to Lee and shook his head. 

Lee pales for a second, as does Mariah. 

"Please, explain" Lee commands. The boy nods, not daring to look at the rest of the people in the room who were confused and anxious for the news of their team mates and friends.

"We travelled to the valley, sir, but there was no sign of either one of them...except that Darren" the boy motions to a mousy-looking boy, sitting at the table. "Found something that we thought might interest you."

The speaker nodded to Darren who prodded his friend and they both stood up, pulling four items out of their pockets in total. 

Kai got up and walked over, taking a look at the items and immediately regretted doing so. Clenching his fists and eyes shut he turned away for a second, then opened his eyes once more to see Robert looking at the items, his own face one of pure horror.

Each persons' reaction to the items the boys were holding was mostly the same, but on different levels. Mariah gasped and buried her head into Lee's chest who, in return, clung to her as well, staring at the objects. Tyson and Max just plain couldn't believe it and had stopped horsing around. Even they knew when to can it.

The three Majestics who had been bickering and adding to the noise throughout the room had now gone completely silent. The continuous tapping that could be heard on Kenny's laptop had ceased; bascially the only sound in the entire room was that of Emily's now all out crying. 

With a gulp Kai steps forwards and takes one of the four items into his hand. Looking at it, he clenches his fist around it with a tear threatening to spill over in the corner of his eye. 

Judy walks over, rubbing her eyes and noting the items in the sheepish boys' hands.

"Let's see, we have Michael's launcher and blade, and a handkerchief?" She picks it up and notices something on it. "Kenny, you have a friend back home who could help us, right?"

Kenny looks up and nods. "Yes ma'am I do...but why can't we just fly in one of your scientists?"

Judy just grins, sarcastically. "Trust me...I'd much rather pay for your friend to come on a plane to help figure out what this substance is other than only millions and millions of dollars for one of my scientists"

Tyson looks up, fear evident in his eyes as Kenny agrees. "Chief...your not talking about...HER...are you?"

Chief looks away and Dizzy replies for him. "If you mean Hillary, then yes, that's exactly who were talking about."

Anime tears streaked down Tyson's face. "NOOO!!!!"

As he, Max, and Kenny talked loudly, Judy walked over to Kai who was still staring at the item in his hands, his eyes not visible beneath his hair. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she smiles soothingly at him. 

"It's ok Kai, were going to get her back"

She walked away as the tear that had only threatened earlier finally escaped the corner of Kai's eye, not that he cared, as he stared at the object clenched in his fist. Opening it, he looked at it fondly, stroking the familiar ying-yang pattern in the fabric.

Rei's headband.

(Rei...No, you can't be gone...you just can't be!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: yay! I got 2 chappies done in a week, go me!! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I will get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Promise!

Kai: or whenever she has nothing else better to do...so it should be up in a few hours!

Blue: oh do shut up!! No it won't! In about a week or two maybe...

Driger: YAY! I'm back! =^-^= Please review for the kitty!

Blue: RnR please! Please? PLEASE!!! I'll give you a cookie!

(Oh, Bimbo Blond, Hillary should be here soon... *shudders* Only you could get me to put her in a fic!! The readers should thank you if they like her.)

Press the purdy purple button and write something nice, please!

|

|

|

|

V (Right here)


	10. Die Another Day

Blue: Here's the next chapter of Rei, I hope you enjoy it! And I'd like to make a shout-out to one of my best buddies, rivals, and is a really great author, Lunar Heart! Take a bow Lunar! Warning: this chapter is action packed and it will make you sit on the edge of your seat so...I hope you have a long chair. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the large spider's inner parts echoed through the tall, circular room as it paced back and fourth in front of Rei. Her golden eyes watched it, not moving at all from their positioned target. 

~~~Control Room, somewhere in mansion~~~

Voltaire and Boris' evil faces are lit up by the many screens on the wall in front of them, as the room is dark and nothing can be seen. A door opens behind them in the shadowy blackness and Blake walks through, making his way quickly to their side and watching the screens as well. 

The screens showed many empty corridors at different angels, but the ones in the middle were the different angels of the cameras watching Lindsay's every move.

"Well, Blake, this is where we make history...should this girl make it to the end, we will stop her" Boris explained, malevolently. Blake just stared at the screens. 

"Sorry.." he whispered to himself

~~~Back to Rei~~~

The spider moved amazingly quick for a machine as large as it was. It had begun to circle Rei, but the girl just stood her ground, her eyes closed now. Waiting, meditating. 

'I will get out of here...I will do it for Driger,' she told herself, placing her grip the correct way in the launcher, 'for Kai, David....my parents. I'll do it for them, and I will return to them' 

Her eyes snap open just as the mechanical monster made it's move, all eight of it's legs moving in a blur, attacking full on. The sharp blade-like pincers open and ready to cut Rei in half. Just as fast, Rei turns and faces the beast. It's a well known fact that the weakest point of all machines is the underbelly, but because this one hasn't been used that often. 

"The throat" Rei says, launching her blade quickly. It moves like a flash just as the pincers begin to close around Rei's neck. 

The machine shudders mere inches from her neck as she holds out her hand, her blade returning to it. With a thump, the two halves that the blade cut it into fell away from each other. All the noise in the room stopped as the machine completely died, a pin could've dropped and anyone could have heard it. 

Rei looked at her work with a grin and easily walked through the path of parts. Loud clicks encircled her, showing that the doors had indeed unlocked except for the one that she had come in through. There was no turning back. 

The sounds of Rei placing her blade in the launcher and preparing it greeted the silence of the room as she thought through which way to go next. 

'Well,' she tells herself, 'Tyson always says "When in doubt, go to the right..." I guess I'm going left' with that she went to the door the farthest on the left. Opening it, she was greeted by a dark, stone corridor, only lit up by a few candles spaced widely apart. 

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the remarks about the dungeon-like appearance from her bit-beast and began jogging down the corridor, her blade and launcher at her side in one hand, ready for action, and the other arm swinging, keeping her pace up. 

~~~~~

Boris glares at the camera as the room replayed what had just happen in an instant in the spider-room. 

"Well, it seems we underestimated little miss perfect" he says, sarcastically, as he pushed a button and the replay stopped, replaced with the images of Rei jogging carefully down the dungeon-like hallway. "Time to go to the next level...release the hounds!" he orders. 

One of his men nod and run over to a control panel, pushing a few buttons that beep and make a couple really cool noises.

Boris chuckles. "I've always wanted to say that"

In the background noise of the screen, they heard the howl of dogs. 

~~~~~~

Shivers ran up Rei's spine at the howl and she turned around. Bad idea. Hearing the clicking of many feet, or paws, on the ground, and seeing three pairs or red eyes shining through the blackness Rei did the best thing somebody in her position could do...run. 

Eyes wide as saucers and face paling by the second, Rei dashed off down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. There seemed to be no end to it, nor another doorway she could take to get out of there. 

Heart beating fast, she could hear whatever the creatures were gaining. No matter how fast she ran, they would catch her eventually. 

'Spiders and evil hounds...I think I just figured out why nobody ever got out of here!' she kicked herself for ever getting close to Blake or saving him. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"I am way too nice for my own good!" she exclaims, hearing another growl, she jumps ahead, trying to at least outrun the dogs until... her golden eyes spot something at the end of the hall. A small filter of red light shines from the bottom of the corridor and at the end. 

Turning back to look once, her eyes went even wider with horror at the sight of the beasts in the brief light from a torch; they were wolves all right. Mechanical wolves, with glowing red eyes, long four inch sword-like claws on every paw and a spear on the ends of their long, whipping tails. 

~~~~~Rei's POV~~~~~

'No...way...' I thought, my breathing heavy and legs becoming lead. I was already exhausted from the days' journey and this was not helping!

{RUN REI!!!} I heard Driger shout though my mind and I mentally glared at him. {Run to the light!}

'Oh yeah, that's a great line to use in this situation, cat! And red light isn't the most inviting thing in the world you know!'

The click of the many paws on the hard ground suddenly got closer, but the light seemed just as far away as it was a few seconds ago. Even though I know I'm running at all I can, I can feel my body beginning to show exhaustion. There was no way I was going to make it to the end. 

It was impossible. 

{Nothing's impossible if you set your mind to it...gah, I don't have time to recite one of Dranzer's way too wise speeches, think about Kai!!! What do you think he'll do once he finds out your dead?}

Something snapped in the back of my mind. Kai..I had to do this for Kai. I was so caught up in going I forgot what I was fighting for....narrowing my eyes I feel my body gain the little bit of strength I need to put on the last burst of speed to get me to the door. 

Practically falling through it, I stumble through the door and into a large library with two levels and a balcony. Spinning around, I slam the wooden door right in the face of one of the mechanical wolves horrible face. 

Backing away from the door where they were scraping and clawing, trying to get back through, I get the unnerving feeling that I'm being watched. Turning slowly, all I can say is

"No. Way" 

Shivers run up my spine as I stare right into the eyes of the evilest, and most magnificent creature ever created in the history of the universe. It, in turn, stares back at me with the upmost of hatred, almost as if it knew I was one of the four reasons it had been forgotten for a year, and tried to have been forgotten by my friends and I.

"Black...Dranzer" I stutter, my voice echoing through the room. 

Black Dranzer flaps it's gigantic wings, continuing to glare at me as it circles above at the roof. It's black feathers ruffle a little as it shakes it's head, almost like it was saying I had no chance. 

Growls and a howl catch my attention, along with a large crack. Spinning back to face the door, I realize with horror that the wolves were breaking through. I could hear their barks and howls much easier now and could see their gleaming, metal parts shining through the hole they had just made. 

"Ah," a noise floats through the room. "I am surprised to see you have made it this far, Little Mouse" 

"Voltaire" I glare at the ceiling, knowing it was an intercom as I backed up bumping into a bookshelf; my breaths coming out ragged and my chest heaving. 

"Interesting enough," Voltaire continues as Black Dranzer caws quietly and the wolves bark "the room you are standing in has never been opened again since we put the released Black Dranzer into it, until today that is." he chuckles. I wince at the sound of splintering wood.

'This does not look good...'

"Oh, and one more thing...should you make it through this room without getting yourself knocked out or, even better, killed" I continue to glare as I watch a red eye glow as it stared at me through the nearly broken door. "The door with the cross emblem on it is the one you should take to get out."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. 'Why would he tell me.."

{He doesn't think you'll make it though} Driger says bluntly. I can feel him tense, his powerful tiger muscles ready to take on some action. {But he doesn't know who he's dealing with here. It's you and me girl, all the way!}

I have to smile even as one of the wolves nearly forces his way in, making the wood splinter and door groan from the force being put on it. Black Dranzer seemed to be amused watching me try to scurry to safety. 

{Evil, egocentric phoenix's. They think they know everything!} 

I smirk, shoving my blade and launcher in my pocket then reaching above my head and feeling for the nearest in-my-arms-range shelf. Finding one, I grip it backwards with the best of my ability. 

'And here I thought you were starting to like phoenix's. Spending so much time with dear old Dranzer an all.'

{Trust me...I would rather have not had anything to do with the bird!!}

'Cute bird though...'

I wince as a wolf howl triumphantly and begins shoving it's slim animal body through the splintering hole in the middle of the door. 

{Hey! I thought you loved Kai.}

'Love?'

{...oops. He he he...}

'I..don't...know...'

{PAY ATTENTION!!}

By now, two wolves were through the door and watching me as their companion was able to slip through much easier than the other two and stand beside them. We stared for a bit before the one in the middle howls and they attack with so much speed, it nearly caught me off guard.

I smirk. I love that word...nearly.

As they came in inches of me, I grabbed the shelf with both my hands and kicked out, connecting with the face of a different wolf from before and using that as a force pushed off and flipped onto the top of the book case. 

Slightly dazed, one of the machines runs headlong into the shelf, making it shake so violently that I had to get on my knees and cling to it so's not to fall into the waiting jaws of the beasts below me.

{Meep!} I have to smile, even in my predicament, as Driger falls over in his chip because of the sudden jolt.

'And I always thought tigers were graceful..' I told him as the bookcase shook again, but this time because a wolf had sunk it's claws in the wood and different books and began to climb. 'Guess you proved that theory wrong'

Looking around frantically, I tried to stand up but hit my head hard on the balcony which hung just over the bookshelves. A little dizzy, I shook my head.

"Ow...hey!" Without a second though, I grabbed onto the edge of the balcony and began to pull myself up. 

Using most of the strength in my arms, I was able to keep up enough that when the wolf made it to the top and took a swipe at me, I raised my legs and put my feet on the balcony. Standing up on the outer edge of the railing, I easily swing over the top of it. 

Standing safely on the stone floor, I sigh in relief. Walking to the edge, I look down and stick my tongue out at the wolves pacing the floor and staring up at me. 

Turning, I screamed as I came face to face with Black Dranzer swooping down towards me. Bracing myself for impact I waited for the blow to come...but it never did. Was the bird toying with me? I had to know...

Opening my eyes I look to see where Black Dranzer was...he was gone. Confused, I heard the large bit beast shriek and then a roar...DRIGER! 

Spinning back around I looked up to the roof and saw, with horror, that Driger was battling the evil bit beast. 

He looked so ferocious...it couldn't be him. But deep down, I know it is. Driger was battling the most powerful bit beast on the planet, add to that the one being that scared him the most. After all, Black Dranzer had the power to steal him away from me and lock him up, using Driger's power for his own purposes. But my tiger would never let that happen...he's too brave, and I am going to be just like him!

I look back over the side of the balcony and gulp at the sight of the wolves trying to climb the stone wall. 

'Good luck Drig...keep the mental connection up, ok?'

{No..time...to...talk...Hate...Phoenix's....}

With a deep breath, I watch the wolves move for a few seconds before swinging over the side of the balcony and fell. 

~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~

Hearing a noise, the wolf right under the balcony looked up, it's glowing red eyes suddenly widened. With a thud, Rei landed on the back of the mechanical wolf, making it shudder slightly and growl. 

Bearing it's teeth, the wolf turned as Rei grabbed a good hold onto a hinge in it's neck. It spun, but Rei stayed on, her hair whipping behind her, like she was riding a bull. Her body was flung this way and that as the mechanical beast tried to throw her off. Finally, one of the other wolves sensors picked up Rei's energy on top of it's comrade and immediately attacked. 

Rei smirks at this and, as soon as one wolf hit the other she jumped off as both wolves destroyed each other. On the cold floor, panting, she looks up and grins. Pushing herself up she gasps at the pain coming from high on her right thigh and looking down, shivers slightly. 

As the other wolf had attacked, it seemed that one of their flailing spear tails had hit her, injuring her leg with a short cut. But no matter how small it was, it stung like hell. 

A growling a little ways away from her makes her golden eyes dart to it. Apparently the last remaining wolf that had gotten his snout in the door didn't like Rei one bit...wonder why. Rei grinned. 

"Aww, does puppy wanna play?" she taunted, pulling herself to her feet and standing her ground. The wolf itself was pacing back and fourth, waiting for it's inner sensors to give it the signal for the right time to attack. 

For a moment, Rei's eyes glazed over as she talked with her bit beast. Driger and Black Dranzer were dead even and it was all about endurance. The first bit to get the tiny bit tired was doomed, because in a matter of seconds the other would attack and finish it off.

A small smile played on her lips as she stared at the wolf in front of her, confirming Driger's plan. 

One of the not-so-hidden cameras' lenses twisted and focussed more on Rei as she smiled, making everyone in the control room quite confused. It wasn't just that she was smiling into the face of doom, but the fact was she had beaten the toughest challenge yet that nobody else had! It was physically impossible...

They hadn't seen Driger. 

"NOW!" Rei shouted, getting every body's attention and ran all out at the wolf. Almost, with a steely grin, the wolf itself trotted forwards and jumped in the air, ready to pounce. Rei stood her ground, staring defiantly up at the falling killing machine with a grin. 

Inches away from Rei, the wolf was knocked away by a dark body. A small flash of dark light appeared as Black Dranzer shrieked in pain from the wolfs deadly body, but it was too late. 

Before her very eyes, Rei saw the machine wolf shudder and it's bright red eyes flicker before growing dim from the force Black Dranzer forced on it. At another shriek, she watched as well as Black Dranzer disintegrated into nothingness, never to be seen or heard from again except for his final, defeated caw, almost as if he had accepted his fate.

With a deep, ragged breaths Rei fell to her knees in exhaustion in the centre of the destroyed library, a smile forming across her face. As her body showed pain and exhaustion, her eyes told a different truth: hope. She had defeated two impossible obstacles. Well, more like five.

After a huge mechanical spider, three killing mechanical wolves, and back and eviler than ever Black Dranzer, she asked herself with a tired grin. 

"What else could there possibly be?"

~~~~~~~Rei's POV~~~~~~

{Don't know kid} Driger told me, he too sounded quite tired. As I knelt there, catching my breath, I couldn't help but be proud of myself and Driger. Soon, my exhaustion would pay off and I could go home!

{If you didn't know..Black Dranzer thanked you just now}

'Did he?'

{Yes, he did. He never wanted to become so evil. All he had ever wanted was a caring master who was decent at beyblading. Bit beasts aren't evil, Rei, it's humans who make them that way. But the one quality Black Dranzer had was that he could absorb. That was his specialty.}

'I know that. After all he almost took you away, but he did take Dranzer and Dracile...'

{That's not what I meant. I mean he could absorbe anything, weather it be bit beasts to the human quality of evil. You see, when Kai had him in his possession for that short period of time, it was enough that Black Dranzer could absorb the cruel, evil side to Kai. Now, I'm not saying it's all gone, after all he's still a loner, and it's only because of the short amount of time he had him. Do you see what I'm getting at Rei?}

I nod. 'Yeah, Drig, I do. Black Dranzer was never evil...he should be thanking you. You were the one who technically freed him.'

{Nope, only a pure human soul could ever do such a thing to a bit beast. Now, I think we should concentrate on hauling our butts out of here and home. I can't wait to see the guys again!}

I snickered. 'And Galux'

{...Ack! You know me too well, kid!}

'I know...and I don't mind.'

With that, I ripped part of the bottom of my shirt and all the way around. Wrapping my cut with the cloth, I stood up, tested my weight on that leg, and was off through the door Voltaire had told me to go through. 

~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~

Running through the door, Rei was greeted with a long blue hallway with no lights turned on at all, but they weren't needed. Along the Rei's left hand side were really big windows letting moonlight brighten up the corridor. It was much more inviting that the dungeon, that's for sure. On the other wall were a couple paintings and a few small tables with flowers or vases on them and cloth tabletops. 

Rei grinned at how easy this hallway should be, after all, Voltaire probably doesn't want the priceless vases getting destroyed. She pulled out her beyblade and prepared it just in case before jogging down the hallway, her paced footsteps bouncing off the walls. . The moonlight reflected on her features making her look almost angelic as she ran, her shadow running at the same pace beside her. 

Suddenly, something happened that Rei did not expect. Something whizzed through the air and hit her right in her stomach, making her stumble and bend over. She had no time to wonder what it was as another one hit her from behind, making her sprawl painfully forwards. 

Footsteps echoed through corridor which were met by the sounds of...laughing? 

Rei's shoulders shook as she laughed and rolled onto her side, still laughing. 

The figures coming down the hallway looked at each other with confused eyes as they watched their target get up, still laughing. 

Taking a deep breath, Rei giggled once more. "I need a vacation" she said, exasperated, as the four figures surrounded her, one of them retrieving his beyblade that spun swiftly beside him. She pushed herself off the ground, her eyes drooping tiredly, but she smirked at the first figure she saw who, in turn, pointed it's beyblade at her. 

"Tala, how nice to see you again." she taunted, pulling out her own beyblade. His icy blue eyes looked at her warily. 

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before in my life?" he asked, looking at the rest of his team, making sure they were ready as she set up her launcher and blade with a click. 

Realizing her mistake made from exhaustion Rei had to make up an excuse on the spot, but her smirk remained. "You were only the runner up in the World Beyblade Championships, everybody knows who you are." she shrugged, turning around and unpleasantly seeing that the other three Demo Boys were there and accounted for. 

"I see," Tala cut into her thoughts, his beyblade raised and aimed at her throat "Well, take a good look, girl, because our orders are to finish you off here and now." 

Ian snickered, his un-naturally large gun going along just fine with his un-naturally nose. "Yeah, your too much of a threat for Voltaire to even let you live as one of our lab mice, Little Mouse." he smirked, calling her by her new pet-name. 

"Now," Bryan's icy and heavily-accented voice cut through the dark and silent hallway conversation. "Put the launcher and rip-cord away and we'll make this quick and easy." 

Rei weighed her options and realized that she didn't stand a chance. She barely beat Bryan last year, and that's when she was at full strength. Now, she had to beat all four of them when she's completely tired and ready to sleep. 

Hanging her head, she unclipped her beyblade from the launcher and tossed it at Tala's feet where it clattered loudly. She glared at him. "Happy?"

Bryan snickered. "Very, now you are completely defenceless, Little Mouse...obviously you are quite tired, I guess destroying almost all of Master Boris' security systems really takes a lot out of a girl, doesn't it?" he said. 

Suddenly, and almost on cue all four boys launched their beyblades, which danced around Rei's body in an intricate circle. She, however, didn't do anything at all but stand there, her face in the darkness and her expression unreadable. 

In one movement so swift, though, she brought her beyblade up above her head. "DRIGER!" she shouted, and her bit beast rushed out of the blade, standing above their heads defensivly. 

She looked at them, her face lit up and showing happiness and exhaustion. While the other Demo Boys watched in shock and horror as they knew what was to come next, Tala just smiled almost as if he had anticipated these events. 

A bright green flash ignited from Driger's body with a force coming from him that it threw all of the boys to the floor. In it's continuous wake, it shattered all of the glass vases in the hallway and the large, highly expensive glass wall to pieces. 

Rei stood in the middle of the wreckage, her breath coming out in short gasps as she brought her hand down. Unable to look at the destruction she had caused, she looked at her beyblade instead as she began walking briskly down the hallway to a door. Freedom. 

With a large sigh of relief, she jogged to the door and pulled it open with a grunt, as it was a large, wooden, and quite heavy door. Stepping into the obviously real moonlit entranceway to the entire mansion, as it had a coat rack beside another door in front of her and two stair cases leading off to her left and right upstairs, she smiled widely. 

So close...

Breaking into a run to the front door, she didn't hear the sound of something powering up and was only ten paces away from the door when a large laser-like machine dropped from the doorway and aimed at her. Her eyes went wide but there was nothing she could do. She hadn't seen this coming at all and now it was too late. 

The machine fired, but not a laser, it fired a large and heavy rope net with weights, making her fly backwards and hit the floor hard, pinning her. She struggled against the rope, trying to get up but she was exhausted. 

~~Rei's POV~~~

'NO! NO!!!!!!!' I struggled against the bonds even though my body protested greatly, there was nothing I could do. I was caught...they had this planned. 'I should have known they wouldn't let me escape'

I heard many pairs of footsteps coming my way and echoing throughout the large mansion and I layed back. There was nothing I could do...

{Rei. I have to go} I heard Driger say, defeatedly and my heart sank lower than it already was. 

'No! No, please Driger, don't leave me again' I let a few tears fall down my face without my knowledge. 

{I have to Rei. If they find me, who knows what will happen. I can't get caught...I'm sorry.} I heard his voice crack and mentally I reached out to hug him, but he was already pulling away. I looked down as best I could to my hand...his bit piece was glowing. 

'Driger, please...don't leave me. I can't do it again, I can't do it. I've already lost my family, my friends and Kai. Don't let me lose you too! PLEASE!!!'

But the piece glowed brighter and to my horror, Driger shot out of it with one last message:

{I love you, Rei. Goodbye...we will meet again someday, but not today}

I clenched my hand around my beyblade and as I heard the guards and probably a few newly awoken Demolition Boys, my body couldn't take anymore. I feinted right there, completely oblivious to anything and everything that happened around me. 

'Mom...dad...Kai...and now Driger again...it's too hard.'

Another tear slid down her face as she thought to herself 'It's just too...hard' and fell into a long, exhausted sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai opened the door to his lonely room then closed it behind him before stepping across the landing tiredly. It had been a long day but he knew he wouldn't sleep that night. He hadn't slept very well any night since Rei had gone missing and now he's being told that she's probably a prisoner of war. It was all too much.

He walked over to the small clock/radio on the night stand beside the bed and turned on the radio. With a sigh he sat on the bed, barely hearing the music or the DJ, and looked around the room. He had never really taken a good, long, and hard look at it and decided now was the best time. 

"Normal room" he mused to himself as he looked but something caught his eye. One of Rei's dresser drawers was open slightly and a white piece of paper was sticking out. 

Curiosity got the best of him so he got off the bed and made his way to the drawer. Pulling it out, he was greeted by the piece of paper being a loose sketch of Mariah and Lee. 

Even more curious now but proud that Rei had continued her drawing, he looked into the drawer deeper. It wasn't that full, but had two paintings and about three sketchbooks. Reaching in, he pulled out one of the paintings. It was with Driger and herself, but they weren't touching at all. Driger was painted on one side, and Rei was on the other. Both were reaching out for one another but never actually touching. Probably painted a short time after she got home. 

He smiled. It was really good. He set it down gently and picked up one of the sketchbooks that had been placed under it. Flipping it open, he realized it was empty. Shrugging it off, he moved to the next painting. This one was only half finished, but it was obviously Rei's view on her cliff at sunrise. The golden sea valley was beautifully done, but the sky still needed work. 

Putting that gently aside he pulled out the next sketchbook...empty. He was starting to get a little worried now...he had made Rei promise that she would keep up with the drawing and now there was a half finished painting and two empty sketchbooks. Finally he looked in and saw something familiar.

The sketchbook that Rei had with her while she was part of the Bladebreakers. Pulling this one out, he knew there was bound to be something in there to remind him of Rei. Gently setting the other canvases and sketchbooks back into the drawer, he shut it and made his way to the bed. 

Opening the book he smiled as he looked through it. A few he had seen before, a couple he hadn't. One thing was obvious, though, he sure was Rei's favourite subject to draw.

The final drawing was the one that hit him hard. It was dated about a month after he had kicked her off the team and showed himself and her back to back. He had his arms crossed and was looking ahead and she had her hands folded in front of her, head hanging with a few tears falling from her beautiful eyes. 

He shook his head and flipped back to the drawing of Rei leaning against Driger like a pillow and stared at it fondly. Only then did his mind register the song playing on the radio. 

Dream about us together again  
What I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again cuz  
Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smilin back at me  
Dancin in moonlight  
I know you are free  
Cuz I can see your star  
Shinin down on me  
Kai smirked. (Together again, Janet Jackson...ok, those DJ's sometimes have perfect timing...) He looked out of the window and walked over to it. "We'll be together again, Rei, I'll do anything in my power to make sure of that." he vowed to the moon and blew a kiss to the night. "I love you, Rei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rain, my best friend and favourite Beta (editor)

Rain: I'm your only Beta

Blue: which makes you all the more special!

Kai: special Ed!

Blue: *bonks Kai on the head* shut up! Reason: She helped me out majorly with the action scenes in this chappie, without her, Rei would be dead

Rei: Aw man! Not again!

Rain: it's my Catman!! *glomps Rei, who somehow gets a cape* 

Rei: *grins* where's my sidekick, Triangle Boy!

Kai: *comes out in tights and a itty bitty cape* Call me a sidekick one more time and I'll hurt you!

Rain: hurry you two! Max and Tyson are on a sugar high!

Blue: you have to go save the world from them again!

Rei: up, up and away! *bounds away*

Kai: -_-U why me.. *saunters after him*

Blue: ^__^ while their doing that...RnR please!

Rain: and read my story if you really like Rei! It's called: The Hurt You Make Me Feel by Silver RainDrop. Look it up, it's a good read!

RnR


	11. Fighter

Mariah giggled as Lee wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and looking over her shoulder as she cooked breakfast. Nibbling on her ear only made it worse since she laughed and tried to push him off, but he only held tighter. "You can't get away from me now..there is no escape" he teased until Mariah finally smacked him in the middle of the forehead with her spatula. Turning back to her cooking, she pretended to not care that Lee had fallen to the floor and was currently twitching. 

"Ow...Mariah.." Lee groaned from the ground behind her feet. Mariah just smirked. 

"Nah, you deserved a good smack, now get over it." she told him, stepping over his body with a couple plates of food and setting them on the table. Lee had just gotten up and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close once more as she did not protest when there was a knock at the door. The person, however, didn't wait for their answer or welcome, but barged right in. 

It was Robert. 

Lee raised an eyebrow and let go of Mariah before turning to face the german boy who was looking around frantically. "Good morning, may we help you?"

"Where's Kai?" Robert asked, snappishly. Mariah was about to motion to the back rooms when Kai walked out of the hallway into the room, towelling his hair. 

"I'm right here, Robert." he announced, boredly, before tossing the towel aside and onto the back of a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Robert says as a matter of factly "you can come with me so I can ask you a couple questions."

"I think I'll stay here." Kai replied. "After all, what you can say to me you can say to these two."

Robert shrugs in response. "Yes, I could...all right then. Everybody must follow me." he ordered. Lee looked at Kai who just shrugged nonchalantly and followed Robert out the door, soon to be trailed by Lee and Mariah. 

Robert led them through the village at a quick pace, seemingly calm, but Kai's sharp eyes noticed anticipation and worry. Very strange...

Soon they were halted in front of the Majestic's private helicopter. Oliver sat in the door of the helicopter with a laptop and was typing away vigorously at it, reminding everybody too much of Kenny! Enrique and Johnny, however, were bickering as usual just a couple feet away and Lee and Mariah marvelled at how Oliver could work with them just beside him. Suddenly, Robert spun about and glared at Kai, his face inches from the others. "How much do you love her?" he asked sharply.

Kai just glared back. "I love Rei with everything I have...I'd die for her." he hissed back. Obvious tension flew through the air as the two stared each other down. 

"Show-down!" Enrique's voice ran through the air, making Johnny, Mariah and Lee sweatdrop and Robert and Kai glare...Oliver was still tapping away.

Finally, Robert smirked and stood with grace that befitted the royalty he truly was. "Fine then, that's all I needed to hear. Oliver!" he called...Oliver was still tapping away. He turned, annoyed. "OLIVER!!"

With a blink, Oliver looked up from his computer and saw Robert glaring at him. He pulled out his earplugs. "What did you say, Robert?"

Everybody but Robert and Kai anime fell. "I called you...what do you have so far on Rei's position?"

Kai smirked. "How could you know Rei's position? None of us know, neither do I, so how could YOU possibly.." at that moment, Oliver was with them and had turned the laptop to show many little windows with information, but the main one was in the top right hand corner and was a blue screen with little lines, showing the outlines of a city and a blinking red dot near the top labelled 'Rei.' Kai blinked "Ok then...how are you doing that?" he asked, not quite happy because he was wrong. 

Oliver smiled. "The ring I gave her has a built in tracking device!" he chirped and everybody just stared at him and Robert. 

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" Lee had finally found his voice and asked. Robert and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged.

"We forgot." they chorused and EVERYBODY anime fell. By the time the group had gotten to their feet, the Majestics except Robert were in the helicopter with the german aristocrate just climbing in. 

"We'll bring her back, don't worry." Robert assured everybody, then looked to see Kai beside him. Both shared a nod before Kai had to back up and watch the helicopter start up, making a billowing wind blow his white scarf like a cape behind him, then take off.

"Be careful." he whispered, watching as the helicopter became a dot, then a speck in the sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in his room, sitting on his bed, Kai sighed as he stared at an envelope that had been sent to him from somebody he didn't know. He had no idea who it was from or how anybody could have gotten his address. Nobody knew where he was and Mr. Dickenson was to make sure of that. The Bladebreakers had dropped from the Earth to everybody but this one person, it seemed. 

Deciding he might as well read it, Kai ripped open the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. Reading the hand-printed words on the sheet, Kai's eyes went wide at what the words said. 

He sighed and glared at the paper before standing and grabbing a pen from Rei's desk and handwriting his reply. Re-reading what he had written, Kai just shook his head and crumpled the letter up and tossing it in the garbage basket. He didn't need to deal with that...and how the person had come to know that he was here really wasn't such a mystery after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

His cloak swept after him as he strode quickly down the hallway, his footsteps resonating through the halls of the mansion. Finally, when he reached the double doors he was searching for, he pushed both of them open and strode into the room. Everybody in the large control room stood at attention, but he just waved them back to work and headed right for a man staring at a control panel and giving instructions.

"Boris." The man snapped. "When will the final battle be and did he receive it?"

Boris stood straight right away and nodded. "The final battle date has been chosen by the elders but they refuse to say when it shall be until that day occurs, Voltaire."

"And?"

"And we believe that yes, bye now he has receive the letter, though we don't believe he will respond."

Voltaire just smirked. "Of course he wouldn't."

Suddenly, one of the doors that had swung shut after Voltaire entered was opened again and a very angry Blake strode into the room. "BORIS!" he exclaimed, practically jogging over to where the two men stood. "You were trying to get to my slave again, weren't you!" he accused, glaring at the older man. 

Boris chuckled. "Is it a crime to want to admire such beauty? You shouldn't hog it all for yourself, Blake, it's very unbecoming of you. You should share."

Blake growled. "One. I have somebody whom I am planning on marrying already so there is no point in me molesting my own slave!" 

"Well, you know the rules Boris." Voltaire didn't even look up as he flipped through a report. "He gets to take her, then anybody can have her for a price." As Blake was about to smirk triuphantly at Boris, Voltaire continued. "But he is right as well. Blake, I give you two days to take the girl, no ifs, ands, or buts!" 

Blake growled once again, then bowed deeply and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei stared out of the stables' barred window, longingly staring at the sky and feeling alone once more. Her right upper arm was bandaged as well as the deep gash in her leg. As she stared at her beyblade, she couldn't help but wonder where everybody was, what they were doing, and how they were. 

A bird fluttered onto her window ledge, between the bars, and gently sang it's beautiful and soft melody. A smile tugged at Rei's lips as she watched the bird, singing along quietly with it. The doors to the barn opened loudly, scaring the bird away. Rei jumped up and stood at the window, watching it fly away sadly, the only colour in the grey world of Fanelia. 

Hearing mens harsh voices, she limped down from the bed, careful not to strew Cheryl and Tanya's straw beds on the floor, and gripped the metal bars. Turning, she recognised one of them as the doctor who looked after the entire stable and had, so Tanya says, wrapped her wounds when she was brought in unconscious. The doctor went to Michael's cell and was greeted with a sigh and a 'Not you again' from the boy. 

Michael had woken up about a day ago, and Tanya told her that morning, when she had just woken up that he was yelling at the guards last night, trying to get them to take him instead but leave her. Rei sighed but watched from the floor and through the bars as the doctor looked at and took care of Michael's wounds, then got up and left. 

Once gone, Michael moved across to the wall that separated the two of them and leaned against it. Rei smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, settling in the corner for a nice long chat. Michael smirked and did the same.

"Been better, the food they give you here could be better though."

For the rest of the day the two talked about anything and everything. Rei wasn't called off for duty once because of how tired she was and her injuries. But this was her only day of. Beginning tomorrow, anything could happen to her. Anything at all. 

(Blue: YES! Now that the boring stuff is over and done with...the rest of the chapter I have been planning for months now. Please tell me what you think of it! Honest opinions needed)

~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~

A breeze blew gently through Fanelia, blowing dust and small papers left of the ground around in the silent night. The glorious moon shines brightly down upon the land, the velvety sky behind her speckled with tiny stars in wondrous formations. Everything overlooked the landscape of Fanelia...all unaware of the events about to take place. 

The moonlight shone through Rei's window, shining onto her sleeping form and making her light up in the dark room. 

A tiny sound cut through the night, but the guards on duty were asleep and not caring by the doors. On the ceiling, one of the skylights shifted and was pulled out of it's place easily. Ropes were dropped through the new hole as one of the guards stirred. He opened an eye lazily, then saw the ropes and closed his eyes again. They snapped open when he realized what was going on but was unable to make a sound as he and his companion were jumped on, tackled to the ground and knocked out cold. 

One of the figures smirked and nodded to the other, their faces unseen in the darkness of the barn. The one who nodded moved swiftly to Rei's cell and smiled at what he saw.

"The light in the dark.." he whispered, his face being lit up slightly from the moonlight. "Johnny!" he hissed as the Austrian came up beside him. At the same time, they both went over to the hinges of the cell door and began to pull the nails in them out. Soon, they lifted the heavy door free and carefully set it down a few feet away with a small clang. Both winced and looked around to see if anybody had heard. 

Three pairs of eyes opened at nearly the same time, all curious as to the sound near where they had been sleeping. Golden eyes scanned the dark and her jaw dropped. "Robert? Johnny?" she whispered excitedly and worriedly. "What are you doing here?" she asked as the two stepped into the cell, nodding to the two girls on the floor.

"Saving your butt, that's what." Johnny replied, non-too nicely either. Robert glared at him then held out his hand. 

"Let's go, Rei, we can make it out of here in no time." Robert explained as she took his hand and pulled her to her feet. 

Rei looked at the other two in the cell with her. "Are you two coming? You can be free." she pleaded. She didn't want to see these girls working like this all of their lives. 

Both shook their heads no. "Sorry, Lindsay, but when everything is all set and done it's us who are going to survive this war once all of you are finished killing each other off." Tanya explained. 

Cheryl, however, raised an eyebrow. "Did he call you Rei?" she asked. Rei glared at Robert who blinked an 'I-didn't-know-don't-hurt-me' look. 

"No, he didn't...it's late, you guys sleep. And thank you for everything." she said, and all were about to leave when Cheryl spoke up.

"Lindsay, you nearly forgot this." They all turned to see Tanya holding up the p-leather jacket Blake had bought her on the day of the rock-slide. Rei smiled and took the jacket, slipping it on so that it hung around her knees. The doctor had to cut her jeans short enough to get to the wound, and Rei had cut the other leg so that they matched, so it looked like there was nothing underneath. However, there was and a special surprise Rei had made sure to keep there. 

With a parting hug to the two, Rei was dragged gently out of the cell and to Michaels'. After opening the door, Johnny threw the tired Michael over his back (Though Michael protested with quiet swears) and soon the four were at the barn door. 

Cracking it open, Rei peeked out and motioned for the others to follow. The night's breeze caught her hair and knee length jacket, making them sway in the breeze. 

"Were meeting the others by the back exit." Robert whispered silently to Rei as they hid around the corner of another barn, always watching their surroundings. "It's that way." he pointed in front of them to the wall. 

Rei squinted, then nodded. "Let's go." Helping Johnny with the now piggy-backing Michael quickly across the open space between them and the wall. Once there, it seemed to be safe so Robert stepped forwards and pushed a section of the wall...it gave and turned into a swinging door. Rei smiled. "And how exactly did you come across that?

Johnny smirked. "Our mapping system is state of the art. We know were everything is in this city...sort of. That mansion still eludes us, but we don't need to worry about it now. Were just here to get you and Mr. Annoying outta here!" 

Michael glared at the boy carrying him. "I am NOT annoying."

"Are too."

Rei and Robert rolled their eyes as Johnny ducked down a little to get through the small door in the wall. Then, just as Johnny was halfway through, Rei reached forwards and pushed them through the rest of the way so they fell out on the other side. 

A swooshing sound interrupted the two on the ground as they turned to yell at Rei and an alarm went off...there was an iron gate now in the entrance. The four stared at it...

"Get to the chopper!" Robert yelled and grabbed Rei's wrist. "We'll get out of here...don't worry!" 

"See you two later!" Johnny called back at the two retreating figures. He turned back to Michael and motioned for the boy to jump on.

Michael was in shock. "We can't just leave them! The place is swarming with BIOVOLT freaks, they'll never get outta here!" he protested. Johnny just rolled his eyes and pulled Michael on his back. 

"There's nothing we can do except pray." he explained as he carried Michael off into the night. 

The stone village was filled to the brim with guards in tight formations running through the streets, their boots making eerie sounds of military men and sent chills up Rei's spine. Then again, they could have been from the breeze blowing through the small alley her and Robert were hiding in. 

After the fourth large group of troops had passed by, she sighed in frustration and turned the boy beside her. "Well? Any ideas? I've got none." she hissed. Clearly, she was really frustrated.

Robert seemed to snap out ofdeep thought, his forehead furrowed in concentration. "Ok...we have to get out of here."

Rei sweatdropped. "Thank you Mr. Obvious."

Shaking his head, Robert sighed. "Nearing that time of month?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thought so. Anyways, what better way to leave a village full of evil bad guys than through the front door?" he motioned down the street. 

Her jaw dropped as she looked through the dim light of the flashing spotlights and street lamps. "Are you nuts...or completely brilliant?" she breathed as she thought the entire idea over.

Robert smirked as they both crouched, ready to dart out at any given second. "It's amazing how often those two traits coincide, isn't it?"

Another troop passed quickly, voices shouting orders that echoed through the night. After they had gone, Robert and Rei shared a parting hug before jumping out of their hiding spot and hurdled through the main street. More shouts and orders were given as the city lit up from spotlights around them. Panting, the two smiled at the sight of the drawbridge door and the fact that it was lowered. Problem was, they were running through the dirt courtyard in front of the village, there was plenty of running room but nowhere to hide!

Suddenly, their faces turned from those of joyful to panicking as the drawbridge began to lift. Beyblades hit the earth all around them, fired from guards along the wall, and kicked up dirt as they tried to take the two down by force. 

Robert gritted his teeth before he sprinted to the nearly completely up drawbridge and ran smack into the wood. Looking up at their closed exit, he pounded on the door. "No!"

Rei slowed to a stop a few feet behind him, staring at the door. Her once glittering with life eyes were now dull with the hard truth; they couldn't escape. The sound of something metal clicking above them in the arch of the drawbridge made her look up and her face pale. "Robert! Look out!" she shouted, but her call was in vain. Another metal gate fell swiftly from the arch, trapping Robert tightly against the wooden drawbridge with only enough room to turn around and, painfully, see everything that is going on yet do nothing. 

Eyes wide with worry, Rei ran forward to the grate and gripped the metal bars. "No..." she whispered, searching for a way to get him out quickly. 

"Rei," Robert spoke seriously while sliding his arm through the grate and stroking her cheek, wiping away a tear of frustration that had fallen down her tanned face. "Save yourself. You need to get back to your village." he said softly. Rei opened her mouth to say something several times, but finally hung her head.

A cold laugh broke through their moment. Rei spun around to see the entire courtyard full of the trainees she had seen over the last few days and the Demolition Boys in the very front row. At the head of them all, standing tall with a smirk, was one of the men who had ruined her and her lovers life. He stepped forwards, but her glare never lessened, only hardened. "Boris." she growled, her hands in fists at her sides. A familiar voice shouted out an order to some of the rowdier troops..Blake was here too. Great.

Boris stopped a little in front of Rei, an evil grin on his ugly mug. "Trying to escape, are we? Well, you should know by now Lindsay, that nobody has ever escaped nor will they. No matter what you try, we will stop you, Little Mouse."

Rei's eyes had never held more hate towards anyone other than the man in front of her at this very moment. They raised to look at him and anger flashed through her golden orbs as her hair and long jacket blew with the gently wind. "You. Won't. Stop. Me" she spoke clearly so they could all hear her words.

Before anybody could react, Rei had whipped out her beyblade and turned swiftly. Grabbing the rope that held the drawbridge in place, she slammed her blade into the fibers, cutting them easily with her sharp attack ring, and she was jerked upwards onto the wall

Robert turned around and blinked as the drawbridge fell loudly and whistled in admiration. "Mental note- never mess with Rei when she's PMSing." he muttered before darting across the bridge, unaware of Rei watching him run off, her golden eyes filled with relief. 

A tiny rush of wind blew by Rei's face and moved only a little of her hair, but it was enough to make her turn back and notice her current predicament. Boris, Spencer and Ian were shouting orders and a few guards were running along the wall, converging on her. She looked around for Blake and Tala but couldn't find them...they had disappeared somehow. 

But she turned back to the guards. Those two were not something she needed to deal with at the moment, however the big brutes coming at her quickly were!

With a smirk, Rei started running along the wall as well, and straight to the group of guards coming at her, the wind blowing her hair and coat violently. "Hello boys." she said simply before using a few swift and hard kicks and a punch to knock the four grown men from the wall. She looked over it and down to where they had landed and shuddered when she saw they weren't moving. Setting that problem aside for the moment, she called out to Boris. "I'm a tiger. AND, thanks to you sir, I'm stronger than yesterday!"

A shout and the sounds of beyblades hitting the brick around her alerted her to the fact that she couldn't take on an entire army of super-soldiers on her own; that was Kai's profession. With a quick dart of her eyes to the surrounding area, she climbed onto the wall and jumped off of it. 

Grabbing onto the flag fluttering from the flagpole between the wall and the village, she clung to the fabric for dear life as she swung forwards, beyblades whizzing around her, one hitting her wounded leg.

The shooters' beyblade returned to his hand. He noted the blood dotting it as he stared at the sharp piece of metal in his hand. "Very smooth, Bryan" and ice cold voice sprung from the chaos behind him. 

The Russian blader just smirked and chuckled evilly as he spun around."If injuring her is the only way to bring her down, Tala," Bryan said spitefully, "then so be it. Better her over me any day." 

Tala growled and grabbed the front of Bryan's shirt. "She is not to be harmed, remember? Or is your memory so short you can not even remember an order given and received minutes ago?" Dropping Bryan with a push to top it off, Tala glared icily at his team mate before turning and barking orders to the troops. 

Bryan growled and stared at his blade. He had killed and injured many people before, but why did this girls' blood seem familiar? He had only just seen her for the first time last night. Shaking his head, he too went off to give commands. Maybe even beat a rookie for no reason. That always made him feel better. 

Meanwhile, when Rei landed on the closest rooftop hard from the flag ripping, she hissed and stumbled. Panting, she looked down to her leg and nearly started having a panic attack; the wound was deeper than before and would need immediate attention if she didn't want an infection.

'Not that I'm going to get any when I'm recaptured.' she told herself before pushing herself to her feet and darting across the rooftop, then jumping to another. The sounds of guards clambering through houses to get to her were easy to hear as she jumped from roof to roof easily. 'Ok, I will never complain about being neko-jin ever again.'

In seconds she was exactly opposite from where she had started and made one final leap to the wall...unfortunately she didn't judge the distance correctly in her haste and it was obvious she was not going to land on the wall, but just in front of it. A determined look on her face, she reached out and grabbed the edge of the wall. Her arms felt like they were being jerked out of their sockets as she hung there and pulled herself up onto and rolled into the middle of it, panting heavily. 

With a groan, she sat up and pushed herself to her feet, the burning sensation in her leg forcing her to grit her teeth. Turning to face the chaos she had created, the only sounds in her ears was the sound of her own heavy breathing. 

Suddenly, a large wind kicked up, blowing everything around violently. From behind Rei, a blinding white light rose up and the thundering sounds of helicopter wings beating was heard. She gasped and raised her own hands to block the light. The chopper turned slowly, beyblades hitting it's side and ricocheting off, hitting other people that they weren't ment to hit and making Rei dodge a couple. The side door slid open to reveal a familiar happy face who smiled at Rei and held out his hand, yelling "Need a lift?"

Rei laughed and nodded, taking the boys' hand and shouting back "Yes please!" The arm gently pulled her inside and closed the door. Leaning on the boy for support, Rei smiled then panicked. "Enrique, where's Robert?"

As if on cue, Robert turned from the co-pilot seat at the front of the chopper and winked. Rei sighed in relief once again and practically collapsed into Enrique's arms. "You rest now, Rei." she heard Johnny's voice float through her head. "We'll be home soon."

Rei smiled dreamily and nodded. Pulling her coat closer to her body as she was set in a chair, she looked out the window and stared at the grey land passing by swiftly. "Home..." 

'Kai...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: DONE! 

Kai: about time

Blue: *bonks Kai with Wet Fish of Doom* Sorry about the delay, writers block. Meh! Anywho, I want to thank all of you reviewers for getting me closer and closer to my 350 reviews mark. You all ROCK!! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even started this ficcie, so great job you guys and see ya'll next chapter!


	12. Destiny Awaits

Blue: ok...how can I say this bluntly.... SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! I'm going through a VERY tough time right now and it's pretty hard to update a story that really isn't very good like this one...it's a very bad spinoff of Rei's Journey, I know, but in this chapter a LOT is revealed. Next chapter will be the last one, and there I'll tell you about the 4-5 chapters I've cut to be able to get to the end quicker, they were pointless anyways. 

This chapter is to celebrate a whole year of Rei!!! I haven't checked yet to the EXACT date that I published Rei's Journey, but it was about a year ago and today you are one chapter away from seeing what happened before, during, and after the first season of beyblade to Rei him..er...I mean HERself!! ^^ Enjoy this special edition, short chapter, of Rei's Destiny. 

~*~Rei's POV~*~

I don't remember much during the helicopter ride...but I do remember being pulled out of my seat and onto the lap of someone while the room jolted back and fourth. There was more noise than just the one helicopter...there seemed to be more than one. But, being exhausted, I could only listen. My body didn't want to move from the warmth surrounding it and giving me comfort...so, I stayed where I was. 

Throughout the ordeal, however, I did notice one thing...these had to be Robert's protective arms around me. After all, only he has this musky of a cologne. Tee hee, I can't believe I remember that after a year...amazing. The last time we were this close was the quick hug, but then I had to run, but really, the closest we ever were was that glorious night when Robert showed me what fun really meant and what life was about, and I learned all I could

I learned that, for one thing, it's not all about what your occupation is, it's about living it to the fullest! Living it with your friends and never letting it take you down. Knowing that people care about you and knowing that no matter what, you are protected...wow, he really taught me a lot that night. Definitely something I will never forget. 

Now Kai's in the picture and we both still have a lot to learn...about more to life, about relationships....maybe love? Sure, we've been throwing those words around every so often, but I've often caught myself wondering...

Are they for real?

The noises died away and everything seemed to go smoothly. Much more smoothly...and suddenly, the noises stopped after a large jerk of the helicopter. We landed. 

With a groan, I opened my eyes and looked up as Robert stood, me in his arms. He looked down at me and smiled...I had to smile back. What else was I to do? After all, he DID save my life, a smile was the least I could do to repay him. 

The sliding sound of metal against metal made my eyes wander over to the door...suddenly we were moving again. Oh wait! It was just me and Robert...wow. Everything is spinning...

All I can see is the darkness...ok, so it's a little bright, but from the lights of the village and a few street-lamps. Nothing big...but suddenly, a loud uproar makes me smile. It's my village...I'm home...

Looking over tiredly, I can't make out any exact figures, but I can see colours and blurs...and one blue and black blur really does catch my attention as it races towards us. 

"Kai..." I breath as I feel a new pair of arms wrapping around my tired, soar, and bruised body. I can only imagine what I look like...scratch that, I don't WANT to imagine what I look like. My smile stays on my face, but as soon as I feel I'm in Kai's strong arms, I turn and snuggle into him before falling into complete oblivion. 

~*~

I groaned...I'm laying on a rock as the sky...wait one minute. What sky?? 

I opened my eyes and looked up...it was completely white. Weird because I'm in a nice clearing and on a large flat surface rock. With a yawn, I stretch and realize I'm not in my comfy clothes anymore...no. I'm in something even comfier! From what I can see, it's a long, strapless white gown perfectly contrasting with my black, black hair. 

A sound catches my neko attention and I move cat-like to a standing position on the rock, ready to fight whatever came my way...and finding out I'm barefoot and this dress has a nice long slit up the right side of the dress to my high calf...god, I must look awful!!

Suddenly, a bright light blinds me for a second and I brought my arms up to block it out...When it dims, I'm able to look up again and I see...standing beside a bend in the trees...my...my...

"Daddy?" I ask, disbelieved. He smiles at me and holds out his arms as he walks towards me. Jumping gracefully off of the rock, I sprint to him as fast as my legs to carry me and launched myself into his arms. We hugged and he laughed...wow, I can't believe how much I missed his laugh. Then again, I missed all of him. I inherited my eyes, my strength, and my love of life, and my dancing abilities from him while from my mother I've received everything else. 

"It's you! It really is you! I can't believe it...oh my...mommy!?" In seconds I was off of my laughing father and hugging my now-shorter-than-me mother. 

We share a few moments hugging and scrambling for each other..it seems that they missed me just as much, if not more, than I did them. Guess what they say is right, you never really know how great you have it until it's gone. 

Finally, when my mom and I are leaning against a tree and my dad is sitting a little bit away from us, the talk took a turn to seriousness. My father was the one who started. "Rei...the real reason we summoned your mind to the heavens is because you have a destiny that has to be fulfilled." he explained. My mother nodded as I sat there in shock...of course everyone has a destiny, but nobody has ever been TOLD what it was before..especially not by their own parents...did I screw it up already?

With another nod from my mother, he continued. "Yours is a special type, Rei, the fact is...your destiny is, to put it bluntly, to save the world from being destroyed by pride." he noticed my confused look and leaned back, looking into the trees. "I'm never very good at explaining this," he joked and motioned to someone. "You can come in now! Rei...this may be a little overwhelming..."

I turned around and my jaw dropped...how much...I do not know, but I DO know that at this very moment, a large white tiger, even bigger than Driger with piercing silver eyes was now standing in front of me, it's fur sparkling in the...well...if there was a sun, that would be causing it to shine. To say the least, I was speechless. 

The tiger chuckled and stood beside my father. "Female teenagers really are amusing." she joked, her voice seemed to echo with each word. My mother rolled her eyes with a smile while I playfully glared at the tiger..ess.... 

"Hey? Was that a shot at me??" I asked, melo-dramatically. 

The three laughed and my mother overtook the conversation. "Kumiko, here, is a cursed spirit, Rei. Please excuse her." 

My own laughter stopped as the tigeress held out her hand..I mean paw.. We shook, and I looked up into her eyes...her fur swaying slightly in the heavenly breeze. "Kumiko? Where have I heard your name before?" I asked. 

She grinned a toothy smiled. "From the book your boyfriend pulled out about a month ago..I'm impressed that your great-grandfather was able to put it in there, Joren." 

My father bowed. "Our family has always had a streak of defiance...though I do wish he'd put it under the war section and not the pig-farming one!" 

"Well, now that she knows where I was from, I might as well explain it all, shall I?" she asked, and my parents leaned back around me as I watched the tiger intently...she must have been at LEAST two-thousand years old!

"Three thousand, two-hundred and twenty three, actually." Kumiko beamed and I blushed. 

"No reading our daughters mind, now, Kumiko." my mother said, gently and the tiger nodded her head to her. 

"Pardon me, Emi, but I couldn't resist." she joked, then became serious. "Rei, what I am about to tell you is a legend from your lands, as well as Faneilia's that has been in occurrence every one-hundred years. You see, Rei, thousands of years ago there was a feud." she flicked her tail and it seemed to draw a large orb that hovered in front of her. It grew larger and larger until it became almost a portal...and inside were images. 

Rain was pouring down and it was dark, very dark. Two lone figures stood facing each other on a familiar terrain, seemingly unaware of the shifting weather around them as well as the crowds who were only faces in the dark and figures coloured in black. 

"Fanelia and Tsurgani were at war. The fact is, nobody remembers what for, but all we know is that both of our prides' were at stake so there was to be one final battle. I was the chosen one from our village, Rei, and Tsurgani trusted me with it's greatest powers ever known to man...or woman, in our case. In Faneilia, Midori was the chosen person because she really was the strongest, as well as she was their leader. I was the leader too, you see, of Tsurgani. Anyways, the battle was set, and we faced each other...unbeknowst of what was to happen to us..."

I stared into the vortex before me and felt almost as if I was being pulled in...how is this possible?

Soon, I was standing on the sidelines, surrounded by black figures, as the rain poured down, yet I did not get wet. I looked up as I felt a familiar presence beside me...Kumiko was glaring at the battle before us as she stood at my side. "I never do like watching this, but it has to be done." she shrugs and we turn back to watch the battle...

On both sides were two women who were not only beautiful, but shimmering with determination...or it could have just been the rain. Even so, they raised their arms and shouted out an incantation of some sort. In an instant, the thunder from the clouds above us cracked as lightning streaked across the sky as the two transformed, in mists of gold and red, into a magnificant white tiger for Tsurgani, and the awed black and blue tiger of Fanelia. 

My jaw dropped...this...this can't be happening! I mean, two people turning into TIGERS!!?? I mean SERIOUSLY!! If they were smart, they'd turn into robots!

Suddenly, white appeared around me and it seemed as though I was speeding through time..unable to see the entire battle. I pout and look at Kumiko who just grins at me. "Your doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"You betcha! Oh! Here we go...my most favourite part of the movie." she grumbled sarcastically, and I turned my golden eyes to watch. 

The two tigers were tired, injured, and barely able to go on, yet they fought. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why wouldn't one of you just fall?"

"Pride, Rei." I blinked and looked at Kumiko who was baring her teeth at the battle. "Neither of us was willing to give up our family or villages' pride and honour to the other. It's just the way both of them are and it runs in everyone's blood to this very day..it even runs in your veins, m'dear." she looked up at me with a knowing smile...and I immidiately thought back to the past two years...

I wouldn't give up when my parents were killed...when Kai and I were stuck in that virtual world...in the tunnels under Britain...and especially against Bryan, I wouldn't lose. I couldn't lose to him. It would have been dishonourable. And no matter how hurt I was, no matter how hard the experience had to be, I...didn't...give....up....

I looked over to Kumiko who I could see in her shining silver eyes was grinning like she already knew what I had thought of. "I thought my mother told you no reading my mind!!" 

Silver eyes rolled, then turned serious as they watched the battle...my own golden ones followed hers... The gold and red mist was mixing now as the two tigers were nearly dead with exhaustion. Suddenly...they began to disappear, and a deep voice in the wind spoke....

"Every second year will these trapped souls inherit Tsurgani's and Fanalia's chosen ones...and every second generation will watch them battle until death, their freedom and souls taken away from all of you at young ages, until one is able to see past their own will to the will of others, and can let down what others might think. Only then will one win, and only then will your villages be set free of this curse!" 

The shadows all around me seemed to move in fear, awe, and seemed to be terrified, and as the two tigers faded to oblivion, I found myself fading back to my spot beside my parents, panting. Looking up, I see Kumiko looking at me with her head tilted to one side, cutely, watching me. I sighed and looked at all of them...their fun-filled grins had been replaced with seriousness... "What does all this have to do with me?" I asked. "After all, you wouldn't bring me out of my sleep to heaven just for a visit, I heard from Driger that it was against the rules."

They all nodded and Kumiko decided to answer for my parents. "It is against the rules...but not to the chosen ones." I sighed...I can't believe I saw this coming. "For your generation, Rei, you are the chosen one." I could only stare at her and she nodded. "If you don't believe me, I can give you examples...the chosen ones are stronger than they appear. As well...have you noticed how trouble always seems to follow you around, Rei? How you don't go looking for it but it comes to you?" 

My eyes widened...it always has! I've never asked for my problems, they'd always been handed to me on a tarnished platter. Kumiko smiled and strode over to me, placing her large, furry face in front of mine. 

"The chosen ones always attract trouble like they were magnets...you are the chosen one, Rei. The one whom I am destined to share a body with and you will help me defeat Midori and Blake! It is both of our destinies, but it has been yours for eons...will you help me?" 

I looked at her, then to my parents...then stood up and walked away a little before stopping...I can feel their eyes watching me...but still...

"Oh! And before I forget!!" I heard Kumiko's voice float back through my mind and I turned to face her. "You get one wish of anything you want." 

I smirk. "A lot of good it'll do if I'm dead..." Everyone went silent as I thought out my answer...I turned to them with a small smile. "I'll do it."

Kumiko roared in approval and my parents hugged me while I blushed. "You won't regret this kid!! I can feel it....were going to win this time! With you on my side, puh, I can't lose!" she exclaimed bounding around the small field around us, making me blush even more. 

Suddenly, I swayed and my mom smiled."Kai's trying not to...but he's walking around your room to close your window and screen door and making noise that's waking you up...you have to go hunny."

My eyes widened...I love Kai and all, but I don't want to leave my family!! I hold her closer. "But mommy...I don't want to go..."

She wiped a tear from her own eye and held me close. "I don't want you to either...but I will see you again someday, Rei. We'll see each other again." she kissed me as I felt myself falling into oblivion. 

~*~

Emi sniffled and held herself, where Rei's warm body had once been, and let a tear fall...yet she smiled and looked up at the white sky as the world around her shifted to night and the stars were visible, and as clear as day, shining brightly on their own. "We shall see each other again...but not today." She turned to Kumiko who was watching with no interest at all. "You're going to take care of my daughter, right?"

Kumiko nodded her magnificant head. "Of course. Nothing bad will happen to her..unless we lose...which we won't!!!"

Emi and Joren sweatdropped at the tiger...then spread their delicate angel wings and took to the sky, leaving Kumiko watching after them. 

"If she gets hurt we will be coming for you, Kumiko!!" Joren's voice floated through the air, and the tiger anime fell. 

"WHY ME!!!???" she exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: hopefully I explained a lot of why everything has been happening to Rei, and what's been going on these days! I'm extremely sorry if I don't update...as Lunar seems to put it...for a lifetime ^^U but I AM going through a very rough time and I have been working on this chapter for months even if it is small and short, I've put all my heart into it and hopefully it's one of my better ones. 

RnR


	13. Impossible Goodbyes

Disclaimer: It's been half a year and I still don't own it!!! Yeesh!!!!

Blue: I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!! - Can you believe it? I am so sorry for the wait, I really am! I hope you all can forgive me for not writing this earlier, but I have been writing it since May!! I swear!! Last night I wrote over three, quarters of it though… XD As you can tell, I really didn't have much. Writers block. You'll all be happy to know that you will not only get this chapter, but you get this chapter in two parts…just to prolonge the inevitable end. XD MUWAHAHAHAH!!!

Kai: …aww man, I'd forgotten you existed. --;

Blue: you're so cruel to me. I KNOW YOU LOVE MEE!!

Kai: …

Rei: - YEP!!! glomps Blue

Blue: YAY! I'm loved!!

Dedications: This chapter goes out to EVERYBODY!!! You all deserve it for being so patient with me and my long updates. But a special thanks goes out to you people who e-mailed me and sent me reviews telling me to get my butt in gear…I really do thank you all. It means a lot that I would be missed.

Special thanks to LP, my beta, who put up with my horrible grammer and spelling throughout this thing…as well as correcting my tenses. ;;

Speaking of which, little note here: For the POV's, it's present tense. For normal POV it's past. Got it? Good!!

Blue: and now, for one of the last times I shall ever do this in the Beyblade section of … ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Kai's POV

I've been pacing for about three hours straight now... why there isn't a hole in the floor, I have YET to figure it out, but I will! Yes, I will! THEN I will find out why Tyson is such an idiot!! The great mysteries of life will be solved by me!!! The GREAT Kai!!!

Looking over to Rei, I guess I should really explain why I'm as restless as I am. You see, she has been asleep ever since I brought her home from that glorious night when Robert was able to bring her back to me. I really should look up to the guy more, he's a hero.

There. Now that I've said it, I don't have to do it.

God, I didn't realize how lucky I was for those few weeks I was with her. I couldn't stand being apart from her, and I can only imagine what had happened to her with the other side. However, the only real damage to her perfect body was a deep wound in her leg caused by something sharp... metal... I think it's some sort of metallic alloyed only found in Fanelia's own mines.

Off track here. Man I missed her... I missed the way she looked at me after each time I'd tell her I loved her. I missed the way her hair tosses gently around her form when she's walking beside me through the streets. I missed her laugh, her soft breathing as I would watch her late at night, the way her skin seemed to shine in the moonlight...

In short, I missed her.

"I won't let us be apart again Rei... I swear it!" I mutter softly to myself.

My eyes catch movement on the bed... she's finally waking up!

Striding over as quickly as possible, I sit beside her on the soft mattress covered in red satin sheets and stroke her face. Her golden eyes open and I make sure I am the first thing she sees.

We both knew then that no words were truly needed, only each other. The first thing she did was reach for me and I went to her. Lying beside her tired form, I gently stroke her cheek and gaze fondly at the woman I've grown to love.

"Kai… I..." I press a finger to her moving lips to keep the silence. Nothing good could possibly come from one of us speaking right now, only pain. But then she just had to look at me with those puppy-dog eyes, now didn't she!? Sighing, I remove my finger and she takes a breath before speaking.

"Kai, I love you, I really do, and I missed you so much..." she trails off, burying her face in my chest. Kissing her forehead, I gently rub circles on her back, telling her it was going to be alright. That I'd missed her, and I loved her. It took her a minute to continue, but she did. "I... I've got to fight tomorrow. Fight Blake... regain a sense of pride to my village."

She explained to me quietly about some sort of war that had been going on for ages that was now her problem. Heh, that's great. Not only that, but if there's no winner then they both die. How wonderful is THAT!? She would be controlled by a spirit and that spirit would fight for her... it wouldn't be her.

She and Blake had been given a night. One night to be with those whom they loved in case the worst should happen... which it most likely will, but still, how optimistic.

By the end of her story, my poor Rei was shaking and nearly in tears. I've never seen her this way before... she's not weak. Not at all. However even as she spoke, her body was healing, magically. Strange, but I didn't question it. Why would I?

"I don't want to leave you, Kai," Rei whispers at the end of her tale as she shook in my hold.

Sitting up, I grab her by the shoulders and force her to look at me. "Rei, you are going to survive this. You are going to win and you're going to come back to me! I'm never going to leave you, and you're not leaving me alone in this damn world! Not after everything we've been through! That you've been through! There is NO way that is going to happen!! You got that? I love you, Rei Kon, and I only just got you back." Defiantly I add while wiping a tear from her eye with my thumb: "I have no intention of letting you go."

She tried to pull away from me, but I had no intention of letting her go. Pulling her closer, she finally gave in and I felt her warm breath on my neck sending chills up and down my spine. "I'm not going to let go so easily, Kai Hiwatari. If it's the last thing I do," she looks up at me with a small smile on her perfectly tanned face, her sparkling golden eyes glistening with tears and love. "I will come back to you."

For one of the few times in my life, I actually smiled at her before pulling her into a slow, gentle kiss. It wasn't as awkward as our first had been, oh no. But it was just as powerful. Before either of us knew it, she was whispering something incoherently into my ear as I praised her porcelain neck... I couldn't hear what it was, but she seemed to be chanting whatever it was, and I didn't mind at all.

We fell asleep together that night, curled up as tightly together as we could possibly get before going... you know... there.

Ok yes I think of sex!!! I'm a healthy sixteen year old boy! So sue me!!

normal POV

A breeze rippled through the night, causing the thin white curtains that hung in the Kon and Hiwatari balcony doorframe to drift inwards in an intricate pattern as both lay asleep in their bed. Unbeknownst to the two, the breeze brings in sparkles of red and green, dancing with the leaves as they drifted along.

Interestingly enough, however, they began to take on the forms of two men. The red eyed one looked to his green eyed companion and smiled, holding out his hand that did not have the book in the other. "It's been a pleasure working side by side with you, Driger, White Tiger of Rei Kon."

Grinning, the other green eyed man took the offered hand and shook it gently. "As has it been with you, Dranzer, Fire Phoenix of Kai Hiwatari... and my lover," he teased before ducking a swing.

"Can you PLEASE be serious for one minute you stupid cat!?"

"Hm, no, no I don't think so," the tiger laughed, his canine teeth flashing with captured light and eyes twinkling with sincere happiness. "We get to go back to them now, right?" he asked, looking at the two on the bed who were lost in dreams of one another, never wanting to wake up.

Smiling, Dranzer nodded while walking over and gently removing a strand of hair from Kai's forehead that had fallen out of place. "Yeah. C'mon Drig. Let's go home."

Robert had awoke the next morning with high spirits, yet shattered hope. And even now, at seven o'clock in the morning, he stood by his window watching the sun rising higher and higher over the mountains, greeting him with a new day, he knew someone he held dear would be lost.

He didn't want to think about it... he never did. And he normally never had to, his pride wouldn't allow it. But today was different... and the person was even more cherished. Yes, he knew about the prophecy... an elder had called a secret meeting the night before once Rei and Kai had left and had explained it all.

To Robert, it was completely unfair. Why did she have to suffer so at the hands of others only to die because someone's pride was at stake?

It had to have been at least eight o'clock when Oliver came and dragged him out the door, a smile on his face and shouting something along the lines of "You have to see this!" or "It's the most beautiful thing in the world!"

In Robert's mind, though, the most beautiful thing in the world was going to di... was riding a friggin huge white tiger in the middle of the town, happy as ever!!!! With her boyfriend gently patting his fire phoenix and talking to it.

His jaw dropped as the tiger roared, confirming his suspicions that he may not have finally gone as insane as his old family stories! Well, you would spice them up too if they were as boring as people told you they were!!!

"DRIGER'S BACK!" Mariah shouted as she ran past his hut, Galux at her side before they both pounced on the white tiger.

Letting a smile cross his face, Robert watched in awe as they all laughed, with Kai watching over them protectively... but also paying lots of attention to his bit. Maybe... there was hope after all.

"What brought the tiger back, Johnny?" he asked in his most snobbish voice, just to annoy the Scotsman... and succeeded.

The boy rolled his eyes before responding. "Kai said something about the power of friendship and love... you know, the normal stuff that, in most anime's, is preached about the most by the most annoying characters who you just want to shut up but they continue to ramble on and on until they get on everybody's nerves and yet somehow never stop to take a breath but continue to ramble..."

Ignoring him now, Robert pulled out Gryffolyon and looked happily at his bit, Johnny's voice far from his mind. Ok, gone now... maybe now...

Now?

"Johnny, SHUT UP!!!" he shouted at the boy who just glared and 'hmphed' before walking over to Kai and Dranzer. Smirking, Robert looked at his bit again.

If friendship and love can survive this war so far... what's to say they won't continue to do so?

Rei's POV

'OH MY GOD!! I WOKE UP, AND YOU WERE THERE!!! AND OH MY... HOW DID YOU... WHERE WERE YOU.... ACK!!!' "I MISSED YOU!!!!" I shout aloud, wrapping my arms around the White Tiger whom I was currently riding through the village, on our way to the battlefield. But none of that matters, I have my Driger back!

I can see the visible Cheshire grin pass across his face as he looks up at me innocently. {I know you did, but could you please stop scaring the All Stars? They're bound to think you're insane by now... but you still owe me for catching you after you fell off of that cliff, so if you shut up....}

Blinking, I poked him. 'You caught me? How did you know I was falling... where the heck were you??'

{Heh... well... up... with Dranzer.}

'Yes, I believe we already figured that one out... have you been watching us?'

{...maybe?}

'AHA!! So you DIDN'T leave us!!'

{We could never leave you guys completely, kid. You needed to find you could do this on your own and once you did, we returned.}

'...really? But that's so... simple.'

{Which is why it probably took you a year to figure out.}

'HEY! It was very hectic, thank you very much!'

{Riight... Monday- make out with Kai. Tuesday- make out with Kai. Wednesday- Thursday- do a little work, THEN make out with Kai. Friday- Make...}

'Alright alright already, I get the point! Yeesh. Can I help it?' Looking over to the man in question, I smile down at him as he strides by my side at the front of the group. Feeling eyes upon him, he looks up and smirks back before looking ahead once again. 'He's sooo gorgeous!'

Yes, Kai is officially a man now. He was able to figure out that there was more to life than Beyblading and after today, he should be able to put his past behind him... hopefully.

{TOO MUCH INFO! TOO MUCH INFO!!}

Smiling down at him, I feel someone tug on my pant leg and I looked over to see Robert looking up at me. "Rei, I..." he starts, then falters.

Worried, I look him over to see if he was hurt. "Robert? What is it? Are you alright?" Nothing out of place... I wonder...

'Why are you chuckling? This is serious!' I mentally bonk Driger, but the tiger continues to laugh as I watch one of my dearest friends struggle for words.

{You really are naive... but I guess this is a good thing.}

I was now confused on two accounts as I had no idea what Driger meant and why Robert was struggling. Finally, he could only sigh and point. "We're nearly there, Rei."

Looking up, I found that I didn't feel the fear I really should have... but why should I? I had the All Stars, the Majestics, and my dearest friends the White Tigers on my side, let alone my closest EVER friends, including my lover, the Bladebreakers. Why would I be worried?

Robert fell back as he was supposed to with his Bladers while Tyson and Max flanked where he used to be not a second before. Taking a deep breath, I summoned Driger back into his blade and floated gently to the ground, easily continuing to walk with my team. That's right, my team. I was a Bladebreaker again... and they'd all promised me earlier today that it was one for all and all for one... something like that, anyways. Don't know what the heck their talking about, though.

I didn't see the landslide that would change the course of events completely until it was nearly too late... but I did hear it. It was louder than any thunder, any waterfall… even Tyson's snoring!

I felt someone pull me out of there, and I felt their body covering mine as I covered my head until the rocks finished falling and the noise that was deafening to my ears had ceased... though I did hear a sickening thud hit the person on top of me... oh God no... they couldn't be hurt because of me!

When they panted that it was basically safe, I opened my eyes and saw him wincing in pain, his breath coming out harshly and ragged... blood dripping through his grip on his side.

"Kai!!!" I shouted, pushing him so he was on his knees and I could get a proper look at him. "What happened? What's wrong?" He was hurt...

He was hurt because of me...

Oh God no... not now.

Not now...

I couldn't do this without him!

Smiling weakly, I finally noticed him holding his arm and side and moved his hand away, laying him down gently on the grass. What I saw will haunt me forever and a day... there was a long, jagged, and deep gash in his side that was bleeding profusely. Kai's face was paling quickly and a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as he choked back on a cry of pain.

"No…" Panicking, I ripped up a brand new replica of my old crimson shirt and immediately applied it to the wound. "No no no, you're going to be alright Kai."

Alright, so I was shaking as I tried to stop the bleeding, I even begged it to stop bleeding...

Feeling his hand on top of my face, I looked at him with tearing eyes, putting my own hand atop of his. His face... oh God... he was so brave. You could see it in his eyes, he was worried about me.

"Rei," he choked, stroking my face feverently with his thumb. "Ai... aishi..." blood fell from a corner of his lip and I panicked. Leaning down, I meant to kiss him but a pair of rough arms grabbed me, pulling me away from him.

"KAI!" I screamed, trying my best to get to him, but the arms continued to drag me away. I didn't know who was pulling me, I didn't care. All I knew was that the hand that had been on my face was reaching for me... Kai's eyes... they were reaching for me... and as he lay there, his head on a rock, on the side of a mountain, all I wanted to do was get to him. Tell him everything would be ok. Call him an idiot for saving me... just do something with him!!! But I couldn't....

And as the arms pulled me away, time seemed to slow as I saw his hand drop. Fear flickered through his eyes... and my darling's eyes... those beautiful crimson orbs that had always held hope for me, hope for the future... closed.

"NO!" I heard some girl screaming. It took me a minute to realise that girl was me.

He was gone...

He wasn't here...

My Kai, my precious Kai...

The one whom I've only been with a few times...

Was gone. He'd died alone... no one should have to die alone. They should be with the ones they loved... and my Kai was alone. He was gone and there was nobody to see him off, nobody to tell him they loved him, nobody to make him feel special or to not let him be scared when the time came…

Oh God he must have been scared... death scares us all, whether we want to admit it or not.

When the person holding me was finally able to turn me about to face the inner valley, I couldn't care less that Voltaire was standing there beside Blake, with his entire army behind him. I was able to turn around once, however, and from the glimpse I saw Tyson and Max being dragged with me by the hands of the guards.

The world came into basic focus, but was still blurred, when I heard Voltaire laughing and felt his hand on my chin. "Ah, so the little slave escaped and came here? She's the Bladebreakers' little pet? How quaint!" He laughed evilly before turning to the other two Bladebreakers. "Where is the leader of this village? He's to be here right now! Where is he!?"

Still dazed, I looked up and saw my friends. They were terrified, but were doing a very good job of faking it and were defiantly standing their ground. Turning my attention to Blake, it was so obvious in his eyes that he didn't want to be here... and he was slightly worried about me, from the glances he kept sending my way.

"Tell him, boy," a raspy, Russian voice spoke... Boris. "Or I'll kill you both in a much slower fashion than Voltaire's pathetic little grandson."

My head snapped up then from its hanging position and I growled. The rage boiling through my blood could not have been more hotter than a volcanoes' lava would be just before it exploded. "Don't you dare call him that... you don't have the right!" My team mates sent me signals to shut up, but I had had enough of this. Even Boris was growling... Voltaire was seething. "He was the bravest man I've ever met! He was caring, noble, loving and brave... and stop asking them, because you're looking at her! I'm the leader of the village!"

The entire field fell silent and I took this opportunity to elbow the guard behind me in order to let me go... then, in a fit of rage with my eyes flashing, I spun and kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying. Many guards were around me then as I lowered my foot but I didn't care. I was ready to kill them all! They were all going to pay for what they'd done to me!

Laughter filled my ears and I saw Blake being pushed into me. We both fell to the ground and were immediately shackled together. They were cold to the touch, so I shivered. Not only that, what the heck was happening??

"What's going on!? We're here to fight!" Blake yelled for me... at least I'm not the only confused one.

Our questions were answered, however, when Voltaire walked up to us and smiled, maniacally. "Do you two not know how much power you possess? Enough to control the world is what! And I intend on taking that power... it shall be mine!!!!"

{Annoying old men... he already has power! Why does he want more!?!?!? To show off?? Hm, I think he's covering up for something...}

Blake spat in his face and for the second time, I admired the boy. There were only seconds to do so, however, as Voltaire snapped his fingers and guards surrounded us.

The last thing I remember was a zap at the base of my neck so powerful my entire body shook as the electricity coursed through me, and seeing the world spin out of control before I only saw trees... then grass.. .then very blurry grass... and finally, it faded into black.

Is this real? Was anything real, really? Did anything at all she experienced over the past sixteen years of her life actually happen, or was it all a dream? Was her name even Rei?

She was standing in the middle of the ocean, yet the water only lapped at her ankles. The sky was only a veil of black where shone no moon and no stars, yet it was as bright as any full moon on any clear, cloudless night. A harsh wind hit her, causing her to tremble in the cold and hold herself as she looked around for anything familiar... anything at all. Anything to jog her memory... so that she could tell herself that yes, this was real.

"Who am I kidding?" she told herself aloud before looking to the sky. "None of that was real... it couldn't have been. Why would anything like that happen to me?"

Shaking, she sighed and wiped away a tear.

"Why wouldn't it?" a voice asked her from the darkness, but she didn't bother to look up. There was no point.

"Because nothing like that would happen to someone like me"

"Who are you?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Yes, I know, but do you?"

"Of course I know."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm... I am... I..." she stuttered and trailed off, her hand immediately going to her forehead with her eyes wide and staring across the endless ocean of nothingness.

"You don't know," the voice said, sounding quite unimpressed by this, but not surprised.

"Yes I do!"

"Then you've forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten.... it's... it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Then you've obviously chosen to forget."

"Now why would I possibly do that?"

"You tell me."

"Look, I don't know so just tell me!"

"Can't."

"And why not?"

"You have to figure it out for yourself. Now, why would someone want to forget an entire life?"

"How the heck would I know?"

"Look, I'm starting from another viewpoint to help you, now just play along and answer the bloody question!"

Blinking, she sweatdropped. "Alright... because it... hurts to remember?"

"Continue."

Growling, she glared into the darkness. "This is really frustrating... you're doing this for your own amusement aren't you!?"

"Believe me, if I were... you'd be much more confused than you are already. Now listen to me... in order for you to be able to defeat the evil that marks your entire body and soul, you have to find who you are."

Biting her lip, she nodded. That really did make sense...

"And in order to find who you are, you have to answer the questions. I'm here to help you, but I can't do it on my own... I'm helping you find yourself, kid. Just trust me... now. What do you remember?"

Looking at the dark water lapping at her dry feet, she stared at it, puzzled. "Pain... maybe there was lots of pain..."

Her head seared at that moment as she remembered crimson... her dark yellow eyes darted downwards and she saw her shirt was crimson. "My shirt... no, no that's not it... blood. There was blood." Her breath and heart began racing as she remembered eyes... "His eyes... fear... darkness... there was fear before the darkness could come. Does that mean that before one can truly become one with darkness... they have to... be afraid of it? "

"Mmmm... you're close to that answer. Flip it around."

"Fear makes you plunge into the darkness?"

"Correct!"

"What does this have to do with me? I'm not afraid."

"Oh? Aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Mmmhmm... denial."

She glared once again into the blackness before she realised... she was scared. Or, she had been before she was thrown here...THAT she could remember. "I... I am afraid. I'm afraid that... I'll never see friendship or... love... again. That I've lost it forever... I don't even know what happened to the others after the landslide and..."

"Others?"

It took her a minute to realise it, but she'd remembered! Grinning, she shouted. "YES! I REMEMBERED!! They were behind us... the landslide happened..." her face fell as she continued. "I remember... I can see them now that I look back... I remember the fear on their faces. On his face... but... it wasn't for themselves." Her eyes flashed and turned a different shade of yellow, a bit lighter. "It was for me... they were afraid for me..."

"Why?"

"Silly question..."

"Just answer it."

"Well... I suppose it could be... because... they loved me. Each in their own way. No matter how little I'd touched their lives, they still cared." The water lapped calmly as she took a breath, memories playing in her mind like clips from old movies... and she could remember. "I guess... nobody is ever really alone. After all, I always had someone there to listen to me... all I had to do was ask... even him, before he left, said my name..."

A very, very smile formed across her lips for the first time in a long while that she could remember... ah to remember. It was such a blessing... yet as she remembered some of her worst times, she revealed it to be a curse as well. But perhaps for of a blessing... because to just remember one's name was enough to make an entire ocean seem a little bit smaller as long as you know who you are... and where you came from.

"You got it," the voice said, and for some reason it seemed more familiar, but she couldn't place it. Hey! She'd just gotten all of her memories back in less than five pages! You try it sometime and see how much you remember! "Tell me you're name."

"I am... Rei Kon, leader of the White Tigers. Keeper of the powerful Driger, and lover of the late Kai Hiwatari!"

She could almost hear the pride in the voice as her eyes changed back to golden.

"Good job... look up, Rei Kon, and be ready for the fight of you're life."

Smiling, she looked up into the black sky where her smile faded as she saw a figure falling through it, lit up by moonlight. Confused... that is, until it came closer and she could see it... it was... her.

With a slight gasp, she felt the world disappear from fight under her feet and as she continued to look up, she felt herself falling to the ocean that lay far below her.

"Good luck..." the voice whispered into her ear as she fell, the wind rushing past her, but she didn't feel cold. In fact, she was becoming more and more determined by the second and even as the ocean came closer and closer, she felt ready to fight and hurt whoever had brought her here... brought her pain, brought her friends pain. And yet, as she was gently set down on her feet in the ocean, the dry water lapping at her heels once again, Rei knew whom she would be fighting.

Unfortunately, she was right. Out of the darkness she saw a man step easily through the water and moved into a fighting stance as soon as she saw the maniacal gleam in those eyes... then the laughter.

"Voltaire..."

Blue: cliffie!!!!! But as I said before, this shall be a two-part chapter. The next one will be up in less than three days time as I am working on it as you read…and as I am typing right now. Again, thank you all so much and I hoped you enjoy that! Now, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

(P.s leave me nice reviews ;; haven't gotten them in a while, so I might update faster!!)

RnR!!!!


	14. Rei's Destiny

Blue: … Jawdrop …no…way…last chapter…I shan't keep you long And the special thank you's are at the bottom of the page…

This chapter goes out to everybody who has read and will read this fic! (he he he ; I can hope!) but especially out to Kitsune-Rose, cyndaquil-babe, Lao Rei Fan, Iridesscent Goddess, Tokyo kitsune, ClowSword-Wielder, ice suzaku, and Songs Make Me Cry. You are ALL the best reviewers any authoress would be proud to have!! Escpecially Kitsune-Rose, cyndaquil-babe, and Iridesscent Goddes…you three were always reviewing, and Iridesscent, you e-mailed mee!!! I can't remember who else did, but I also love them too!!

Thank you all!!! This is you're chapter, as well as my last in the beyblade section, please enjoy it. - Lotsa action, adventure grins romance!!!!!

If anyone is wondering…YES!! KAI DIED!!! MUWAHAHAHAH!!!!! - But please, keep reading…surprise ending!!!!!!

Blue: and now…for the last time…ON WITH THE FIC!!! waves Wet Fish of Doom

Voltaire smirked at her from where he stood, but he wasn't the old man anymore. Oh no, he was young and well built in this world that was not her own. "So, we finally meet face to face, don't we Kon? Without any interruptions, I hope."

"Where are we, you old, evil twit?!" Rei snapped back at him, her medium length hair flowing freely around her with the gentle sea breeze, but she didn't faze.

"Welcome to my world, Rei Kon... oh, I've always wanted to say that." Rei nearly face faulted at how gay this man sounded forty years younger than how he truly was. "We're here to play a little game and... ah! Blake! How nice of you to join us!"

Looking over her shoulder, Rei tensed as she saw the familiar face gently land in the water. He seemed just as determined as she was to fight and immediately took a fighting stance. "Shut it, old man, and get us the Hell outta here so we can finish a battle that started eons ago!"

Waving his hands, stupidly, Voltaire just shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't do that, little boy. For you see... you two have something I want. And in order for me to get it, I have to beat you both in a battle... but in my own world." He sighed and leaned heavily on the air... but didn't fall. In fact, Rei was shocked to see a walking cane suddenly appear under him as if it had been there the entire time! "You could at least be a little more polite! After all, you don't know how much trouble I've gone through."

Swinging the stick, he stuck it under his arm before counting off his fingers. "Somehow, I had to figure out how to get you two here at the same time with the spirits within you. THEN I had to somehow get you here so that when I painfully take away your powers, I was the one who could keep them! Do you see the work I've done and you can't even comment on the decor!?" he whined. "How rude."

Ok, at 'this' she face faulted. "That..." she heard Blake start, "is pathetic."

Giggling... yes... that's right, giggling... Voltaire somehow produced a cloak on his body and Rei found herself finally noticing his attire... a red and black long-sleeved t-shirt and black leather pants... but that didn't last long as he toyed with what went from a cane, to a knife. "Well, enough talking... we all know why were here. So you two can fight and so I can take your powers. Like, let's get started!"

Growling, Blake snapped at him. "We'll never fight here!"

This was when the spark of the old Voltaire came back, his voice sending Rei's body to trembling. "Oh, but you don't have a choice. At a specific time, you two will be taken over by you're fighting counterparts and they'll fight weather you want them to or not. Should be starting right about... oh, now, I'd say."

And he was right... though she really did wish he wasn't. Falling to her knees, she felt someone trying to enter her mind, all the while forcing her out.

'No ... no ... you can't... come... in... stay ... out!'

I will come in, Rei, the smooth voice of Kumiko sounded through her head. Destiny can not be changed, I will take over.

'No.' Rei was struggling now to keep hold of her own body, though she did feel herself weakening under the strain of keeping this powerful being out.

The village pride is at stake!

'I... d … don't ... care! You can't... fight! Even Blake... agrees... with... me!'

She felt Kumiko lighten up a bit as she seemed to be looking over to the other boy who was doubled over, forcing the spirit out of himself and losing the fight. Hm, you could be right. But no matter, I must fight him, Rei.

"NO!" Rei screamed, clutching her body as it burned.

Rei, stop disobeying and follow tradition! You should know what's at stake, just let the fight commence!

"PRIDE IS A STUPID THING TO FIGHT FOR! IT'S NOT WORTH THE FIGHT!!" she screamed into the blackness, and that seemed to cause both spirits to grow frustrated, but they did not question it. It was, of course, the first time a woman had ever been chosen... might as well wait for the next one...

That was when Kumiko noticed something different. Blake was beside Rei and nodding in agreement... neither cared about pride. They just wanted no more fighting... no more pain... floating down to Rei, she released the girls' body, who immediately slumped to the water, exhausted from fighting the spirit off. Forgive us, Rei... she whispered, stroking the girls' cheek. I hope this will help you... In front of Rei, a sword appeared. A grand blade where in it's handle were four curiously shaped carvings, but she didn't have time to think of that as Voltaire's cry of anguish echoed over the water

Panicking and snapping out of whatever daze the great spirit had put her in, Rei grabbed the handle of the great sword. She blanched as she felt she couldn't lift the blade completely off the ground on her own, and as she looked around furtively, she saw Blake was nowhere to be found. She was completely on her own.

Looking back, she swore under her breath as the water around Voltaire began to shift upwards, him glaring at her with glowing red eyes. Yanking on the sword frantically, she trembled in fear as the water closed about the madman, opening when an unearthly screech resounded from the capsule of water. "Come on you stupid thing!!" she cried, using all of her might to try and pull the sword… then decided to drop it.

She couldn't it. Panicking even more as she saw the gigantic creature emerge from the water, she tried to throw down the sword, but it was to no avail. It was stuck to her left hand and she couldn't move.

"Kumiko!" she screamed, looking around until finally her eyes, although quite unwillingly, saw the creature completely.

Blood red eyes glowed in a fur covered face, snout turned upwards in a smirk which showed off sharp, gleaming teeth. Its muscular body was one that could only be described as a werewolf-like form, but it's arms were that of bat-wings. Large, scaly bat wings that flapped menacingly as they pushed the powerful body into the sky.

"KUMIKO!!" Rei screamed, now trying even harder to regain control of her hand from it's metallic bond, but it was no use. The creature dove straight towards her, powerful hind-legs reaching out in front, showing razorsharp silver claws aimed right at her.

Watching the creature coming at her, Rei pleaded with the sword to release her. "C'mon, please. Please let go! Please!" And finally, with one huge tug, she found it move a little and pivoted. 'That took a lot of energy… NO TIME TO THINK NOW!!!'

The creature came at her with a deafening roar, claws outstretched, and she tried to dive out of the way, nearly making it but not completely. Voltaire obviously had good reaction skills and instead of piercing her, kicked her on his way by, sending her skipping over the water twice before she came to a painful stop.

On her back with her left arm stretched out in the direction she had flown from, Rei looked up, wincing, panting heavily, and glaring tiredly at the heavy sword. Her arm felt as if it was going to be ripped from it's socket any second and, because of the weight and the force, she perceived that it probably already had.

Her ears caught the laughter before Voltaire even landed a few metres away. "One hit! One hit took you out?" he taunted as the water began to seep over her body… she was sinking. "Fire couldn't touch you and neither could human force and despair … And here I thought Rei Kon was invincible. I suppose you're not, now are you? Give up, Rei! There's no hope left for you, or this world!!!"

'… He's right … but I do wish he would shut up about it. I have such a headache …' Rei groaned in her mind as she stared blankly at the sword that had held her back. Why had Kumiko given it to her? If she had just let her be, Rei was certain she could have weakened Voltaire a tiny bit… but no. Now there was no hope left… he was right. Her and Blake were as good as dead, and the rest of the world was pretty much there too.

'Poor Tyson and Max … they've been there for me. Caught me in Paris.'

"I've won!!" Voltaire shouted, howling to the sky in his demon form, the water lapping even more over Rei's body, nearly over her nose.

'Robert and Oliver …'

Growling with much satisfaction, Voltaire looked at her fallen form with a demonic grin. "I'm going to enjoy killing you … nice and slow."

'Mariah and Lee … they were only just starting out too.'

Once more, the creature flapped it's large and horrible wings, casing the water under him to ripple away in response…but none of that mattered.

'Michael and Emily … I guess they were only trying to help me last year … too bad I'll never get to thank them.'

In the air, the demon swooped, diving at the coloured form nearly completely under water, her nose and mouth submerged.

'And Kai …'

Voltaire swooped down next to her, landing with almost a thud in the water.

'Kai … he wouldn't have given up. That's what I loved about him … still do … He saved me so many times; in Paris, versus the All Stars, and in Russia …'

He stood slowly, rising to his full height, grinning maliciously down at her.

'He wouldn't have let this stupid sword bring him down! He would have figured out the sword and probably used Dranzer … waitaminute … the markings!'

Voltaire raised his clawed foot above her, enjoying watching his first ever victim before the entire world fell.

'The markings on the sword… they're for bit pieces!'

"You. Die. Now."

Golden eyes snapped open and looked up at him, surprised, as if seeing him for the first time. The mouth under the water opened to scream as the foot streaked down towards her when a flash of green streaked above her, knocking the creature away.

With a sickening squelch, the water seeped away from her and she was free to sit up and smile happily at her saviour. He, in question, was currently standing between her and the angry, shrieking demon that had jumped away about a hundred metres. Messy black hair flitted through the air and Rei saw familiar bright green eyes flick backwards to her, worry and happiness mixed into them.

"DRIGER!" Rei smiled and pushed herself to her feet, finding the sword surprisingly lighter than it had been before. Glaring at the hissing Voltaire, she held it out as best she could in front of herself. "Nice to see ya bud!"

"You too," he replied, his eyes not leaving the creature once, not even when it rose into the air again, readying to strike. "Sorry it took so long… traffic was bad. You know the highways are during rush hour."

Grinning, she readied herself to fight, the sword getting heavier and heavier as her strength gave way. "Yep, but Drig… we can't do this alone… LOOK OUT!"

Voltaire had decided to now dive at them and was coming at such an inexplicably fast rate that even Driger tensed, his human body in a rigid fighting stance.

The creature's screech erupted through the air as a blue light hit it, knocking it right… and Rei felt a hand on her own from her right. Looking to see who it was, she smiled again at the silver, ghostly figure beside her. "Tyson!"

But even though Voltaire was hit from the right, he still wouldn't allow himself to be defeated. After the hit he tried to regain control, but a purple streak hit him from his left, sending him careening to the ground below. Rei was nearly laughing as another hand overlapped hers from the right and she saw the friendly face she had been longing for in this darkness, even if it was nearly see through.

Max.

He nodded to her and gave her a wide, hopeful grin before glaring at Voltaire defiantly.

The weight of the sword had greatly been lifted and Rei stood confidently with Max and Tyson, staring down the creature as Dragoon and Dracile, in their human forms, floated down to land on Driger's right, lined up with their masters… and friends.

As soon as Voltaire hit the ground, all three were in a battle stance, ready to fight him as the wind began to scream through the dark world, the water blowing away with the billowing wind. Curiously, however, the moonlight still stayed, lighting up all of their forms.

Obviously Voltaire couldn't see in the dark.

"Three separate hits alone won't defeat him, let alone destroy him," Tyson's voice rose over the billowing wind as they all fought to stay rooted in one spot, the sword suddenly getting a little heavier by each passing second.

And he was right, for Voltaire stood, his sharp teeth once again flashing and he laughed evilly, crouching low to attack them, his wings forwards to push him through. They all tensed, ready for the fight, their foreheads furrowed in concentration when he pushed off… but was hit back by a red light. The force of the hit was so great itself that it sent Voltaire reeling backwards even farther.

Red… red was Blake! Blake was here! Rei grinned, but her happiness faded and turned to disbelief as a familiar arm-guarded hand was placed over her hand gently and reassuringly. It was just as ghost-like as the other two, but just as real… she felt his breath on her neck as he looked at her, waiting for her to see him.

"What about four?"

Turning, Rei did face him and nearly cried with relief. In fact, she did… it was Kai. "You're… you're here…"

Nodding, he smiled down at her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Looking back to Voltaire, determinedly as Dranzer floated down to take his place on Driger's left side, he spoke confidently. "I'm with you Rei."

"Always by you're side!."

"Friends till the end!."

For the first time, Rei truly felt like one of the boys…she was a Bladebreaker. Who she really was and what she was didn't matter anymore. They were here, risking their very lives just for her, what more proof of friendship did anyone need?

Smiling, she too looked up at Voltaire, her eyes filled with bright new determination and hope that had, only minutes before, been banished to the darkness.

And this was their last chance to banish the darkness!

"Forever," she agreed, her voice rising above the wind that had their hair billowing about them.

Seeing the group forming together and his grandson un-dead, Voltaire's anger escalated. How dare they… How 'dare' they do this to him! Not after all his hard work! Not after all the planning! Not after everything he'd given up!

Growling, he got to his monstrous feet again and howled to the wind. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" With that and his wrath growing, he grew. His entire being grew until he was over twenty times bigger than any one of the little figures below him. He chuckled, his voice deeper and more menacing than ever in his large size. It echoed through the darkness, a laugh filled with all the hatred, pain, depression, and suffering on Earth.

"Are you finished yet?" Kai snapped, causing his team mates to smile proudly for him, their eyes never off of the gigantic form before them.

Voltaire growled and shrieked, his eyes reddening even more… should that be possible.

At that moment, the teams' eyes closed as Driger, Dranzer, Dracile, and Dragoon transformed into their bit forms before flying to the sword, each landing in the indent closest to where their master stood. The four glowed brightly in their places, and soon the colours danced around the group as the handle of the sword shone, the light moving up to fill the sword, then shine brighter when there was no more sword 'to' fill.

Flapping his gigantic wings, he willed for himself to have arms as well as wings. And he did… out of his sides sprang two hairy, gangly, arms with sickeningly long and sharp claws on each hand.

Voltaire pulled his arm back, winding up before he punched his fist into the four small figures below. However, once his hand reached the sword, a bright shield stopped it from going any further, causing him much so much pain in his hand that he pulled back, nursing it and watching the group with a new look…

Fear.

Blue eyes snapped open and Max's grip tightened. "LET'S!"

Grey eyes snapped open, Tyson's grip tightening as he too tightened his grip. "GO!"

Stories in his eyes

Crimson eyes snapped open, even Kai's grip tightening on the now easily lifted sword. "BLADE-"

Love for every true heart that it sees

And finally, wet golden eyes opened with sheer determination shining all the way through. "BREAKERS!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They all shouted, holding on as best they could, as a trigger seemed to be set off from the sword. It jerked the group forwards before causing them to dig their heels into the darkness as pure white light shot out of the sword, then disappearing into the light itself. They had fired all the goodness they had at Voltaire…

He didn't stand a chance, and as the light came towards him, all he had time to do was open his mouth before it disintegrated him into nothingness.

Rei awoke with a groan to the sounds of enormous cheers and eruptions of hysterical shouts. Disoriented, she looked around and found herself floating down to the Earth, landing on it gently.

'I do believe I've had enough floating for one day…' she smiled to herself before turning as her name was called.

Tyson and Max ran towards her, grinning like madmen. But instead of them jumping on her, she jumped on them, hugging them tightly. They twirled around for quite a bit, and Rei felt the crowd around them laughing and reigning with joy and laughter.

Rei's POV

Pushing back, I looked hopefully at the two. "Did… did you mean it? Am I really a Bladebreaker again?"

No… way… this couldn't be happening… could I really be a Bladebreaker once more? Even after everything I hid from them, put them through, would they?

Looking at one another, Tyson put a hand over my shoulder and looked at the sky. "Well… let's see… Max?"

"Oh sure, put me on the spot!"

"As always, good buddy"

Grinning, Max just rolled his eyes and looked at me happily. "You just saved the world from evil, Rei, I think that has cause for you to make it back onto the team!"

I could have kissed them. Actually, I think I did… yep. Kissed them both hard on the cheek and damn well tackled them.

"Alright!" I heard a tired, but happy voice exclaim from behind me. Turning, I nearly fell over from shock and happiness… it was Drig!!! Dragoon and Dracile were there too… but… it was Driger!!!! Squealing like a five year old on Christmas morning, Iran over and tackled the barely standing bit beast and hugged him tightly. "Drig! Oh my God, never leave me again! I thought you were gone or something like that…" He cut me off with his laugh before pushing back and petting the back of my head. I never knew he was so tall before now… or handsome.

{Why thank you} his eyes danced with amusement.

I patted him on the head and smirked. 'Don't flatter yourself kid.'

{Hey! You're the kid!}

'Am not!'

"Could you please let us in on you're conversation?" Dracile asked politely from his seat beside Dragoon as they leaned against a rather large rock. Still holding me, Driger turned and stuck out his tongue.

"I was just going to say that Rei isn't a kid anymore…" Looking back down to a very confused and pouting me, he smiled. I'm a Bladebreaker again, and all he can do is insult me!?!?!? How rude! "She's a woman."

Alright, that was unexpected. I heard cheers ring through the crowds and I hugged him, and he hugged me. He really was my truest friend, and hopefully he'd stay with me forever… 'like Kai.' I thought happily, then froze.

Pushing away from Driger, I looked around frantically. Where was Kai? Seeing Robert smiling at me, I ran over and into his arms. "Where's Kai?" I asked, quietly.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes and I remembered… the landslide… the crimson… those eyes, closing… "Robert… please… he's not… is he?" I stuttered, staring at him, asking him for anything. Any sign that the man I loved would be alive, and not dead as I feared.

Robert was another one of my most trusted friends, and I cared for him in nearly the same way I cared for Kai and Driger; I'd die for them. But now, the happiness of seeing me alive faded to that of uncertainty… as if he didn't want to tell me… but we both knew that it was from him that I wanted to know. He looked regrettably at me before opening his mouth and I shook my head before he said a word. "No… no he's not…"

"Rei…we're not even sure if it was painless."

"No! NO! KAI!!" I turned to run to where I had last seen my fallen lover, but found Robert's strong arms around me, preventing any movement. Struggling, I wriggled out of his grip and pushed through the crowd.

He couldn't be… he just couldn't…

{REI!}

I heard Driger… I just chose not to answer. It's not fair! How could someone so undeserving of death… just… die? And it wasn't even a major accident! Just a rockslide… he couldn't be… I'd just seen him… felt him…

HE COULDN'T BE!!

"Kai!" I shouted again, for some reason finding the world around me quite blurry and the air harder and harder to breathe. Pushing against the crowd who was trying to stop me, I darted to where I had last seen him fall.

I didn't hear footsteps… perhaps Robert had thought I needed to say goodbye alone. How? How could he leave me after everything we'd been through? After all of this… he was dead… no. No he wasn't dead! He couldn't be! NO!!!!

{REI!} I could hear Driger's frantic shouts in my head and I knew he would soon be coming after me once he parted the crowd… I had to get to Kai.

I looked around the hill and saw him… his still form lying in the tall grass with rocks littering the ground around him. Trying to keep myself calm and ignoring the familiar burning sensation in my eyes, I tread quickly to him, the wind blowing his scarf and my hair around, as if toying with it. Normally I would have laughed… but now… now was not the time to laugh. How could it be? The man I loved was dead…

Falling to my knees beside him, I looked the boy over. He could have been sleeping… he looked so peaceful… peace. Something I could only offer him now, after the fight. After he'd risked his life and lost the gamble.

Gently, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head into my lap. He he he… he really does look like he could be sleeping… I choked on a sob with a tiny bit of a smile. Kai was safe… and happy where he was now. Maybe he didn't need me anymore…

{Rei… I… I'm coming…}

Hold it!

'He moved!! I swear he moved!' Teary eyes wide, I stared down at him and pulled him closer, eyes searching for any sign… anything… and then it happened. He took a deep breath. KAI TOOK A BREATH!!!! HE WAS ALRIGHT!!!

Normal POV

A groan escaped Kai's parted lips and slowly, ever so slowly, his tired crimson eyes opened to meet teary golden yellow orbs and they stared at each other, smiles on both of their faces.

"You're… you're alright…" Rei choked on another sob, looking down at him and trying to remember everything, thinking it was only a dream.

Kai smiled and reached up with one arm-guarded hand and gently placed it on the side of Rei's cheek, her hand immediately going up and holding it there, nuzzling it. "There's no crying in beyblading," he teased, his thumb caressing her cheek as if it were glass.

Grinning down at him, Rei giggled before the hand moved behind her head and pulled her down for a loving kiss.

{Ah… Kai's very much alive… damnit.}

Breaking it before the kiss even started, she stared at him. "How…?"

"Kumiko. She decided you'd lost enough because of the stupid tradition… she brought me back."

"Always did like her…"

"Shut up and kiss me already," Kai ordered and crushed her lips to his, this time the kiss was desperate, yet loving at the same time. He really was back…

'Be nice! You and Dranzer are going to have lots of one on one alone time soon… now if you'll excuse me… I'm kind of busy' Rei thought as she pulled away from Kai. However, she looked to her right and notices three familiar figures and one not so familiar but very beautiful woman… Her parents and Kumiko. Smiling, she nodded to them all while Kai waved at the unfamiliar figure. "Kai," she whispered in his ear, watching her parents happily. "Meet your in-laws."

Chuckling weakly, Kai waved to them as well. "As long as you know you're seeing you're mother in law." Rei's jaw dropped as he pushed off of her and stood, holding out his hand. "Shall we actually meet them?

"Inlaws are pretty scary."

"We just took on a demon and an entire world," Kai winked at her. "I think we can handle in-laws."

Suddenly, Rei smiled and gently punched him as he pulled her to her feet. "You brought me to myself in that place, didn't you?"

Looking at the sky innocently, Kai grinned. "Perhaps… now… I've got to ask your father for his blessing."

Rei's jaw dropped once more as she looked at him… but he was serious. Her teary eyes glittered not with tears, but with happiness as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Who cares what he says, I SAY YES!!!"

Smiling, Kai kissed her on the side of the head as he held her tight, not wanting to let go. "I thought you would… now… let's go meet the parents."

And as they stepped towards the shimmering beings, Rei knew everything would be alright. She and Blake would work things out between the two of them, and peace would be restored. She would go back to the Bladebreakers until she felt she truly could lead her village. Until then, Lee would take over for her.

Yes, for the first time in her life, Rei could really tell herself everything would be alright.

Driger roared in approval as he and Dranzer, in their bit forms, soared and ran into the sky, soon to be joined with Dragoon and Dracile.

Rei laughed as she walked with Kai, her heart floating and the wind blowing his scarf and her hair all around, playing with it. 'Friendship and love really did come to me in the end… this has to be destiny.'

Rei's Journey began when she was six years old, but her destiny had been with her since the beginning of time. Fate handed her many hardships before her destiny could be fulfilled, and many of the hardships ended with her in tears or the loss of a loved one.

Her journey was cruel, filled with many twists and turns, yet her fate after she had finished her Journey proved to be even more challenging than ever before. It took her calling upon all of her old friends and all the love she could muster to finally end all, defeating a doomsday evil and creating peace for the world. In the end, she overcame all and proved finally that, even through hardship… there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

Destiny is funny that way. No matter which road you take you always end up at the place you are supposed to. Then again destiny works in a funny way, it sometimes never reveals it's true disposition until your right on top of it, and even then you don't know it. Keep your chin up and never give up hope

Blue: I've ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!! (points to Owari) Hmm…for the end of this fic…I believe we need some tunes!! (pushes play)

When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up  
So your heart's got to go there

(Sniffles) Wow…this is the end!!! It took about a year and a half ever since I took the chance to turn Rei into a girl and go throughout the Beyblade series, and now here we are. A year and a half AND a sequal later!!! - This fic was a lot of fun to write, as were the reviews I got in response. Thank you all very much for taking the time to say something, even if it was only a word or two, it meant a lot. It really did.

Through the darkest night  
See the light shine bright  
When hero's fall, in love or war  
They live forever

**I thank you all very, very much for sticking through for this. Since January it has been so hard to just sit down and write…and a special thanks to Iridesscent Goddess and Rei who both sent me e-mails asking me to write…they snapped me out of it, and I thank you both very, very much.**

This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you

**Special thanks to:** My wonderful beta who is also my best friend in the whole wide world, who's been there through thick and thin with me, through the toughest times of my life…and my worst grammer and spelling mistakes… LikePink. Please check out her work as it is phenomenal. She's a better writer than I am!!!!! XD He he he, GO LP!!!

We'll love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up  
Or leave you bleeding

The music of this fanfiction:

Hold On – Sarah McLachlan (A song I believe captures Rei's spirit throughout this entire fanfiction.)

Not Gonna Get Us - TATU (The inspiration for the Virtual World.)

Don't Believe It All – Bowling For Soup (Original inspiration for Rei's Journey, and major inspiration for nearly all of chapter 25 of Rei's Journey)

I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence (the song that came up with Rei's Destiny)

After All – Cher and Peter Cetera (Song that inspired most of Rei's and Kai's relationship throughout Rei's Destiny)

Die Another Day – Madonna (He he he, easy song to pick out. Inspired the chapter where Rei is made to run through Voltaire's mansion. That was a random chapter that wasn't in the original plan, actually. XD Fun to write anyways!!!)

Fighter – Christina Aguilera (XD Wanna take a guess? When Robert and Rei are escaping Blake's village…or should we call it a city by now?? Ah well, good song. Good lyrics. Inspired a very fun chappie for me to write!! -)

So let it find you  
Wherever you may go  
I'm right beside you

You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no

Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith (Inspired the entire fight scene in the last two chapters. The Yeah and the countdown that they yell is practically the same as the song XD I thought it was cute.)

A New Day – Celine Dion (The final portion of this chapter. It was meant to be a wedding but…well…that didn't work out. ; )

This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side

**Song for the Lonely – Cher (Ending Music and Theme Song for all of Rei's Journey/Destiny!)**

And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you

Blue: I loved writing this fiction. It was fun to look at the series and think of events from Rei's point of view, and I would like to know if there are any more out there like this. - Not from Rei's, but from another characters! They really are interesting to write and a lot of fun if you can add in your own events!

It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright

**To everybody, I thank you again. You're comments and reviews were very much appreciated. Thanks to you're wonderful reviews, this fanfiction is dedicated all to you. Every word.**

This is a song  
A song for the lonely  
And that's not you only  
Through the darkest night  
You're gonna see the light

Blue: - Alright, final goodbyes…This fic took a lot of time, and effort…and I do hope you RnR. even if it's 6 months after I've written this!! I love to hear feedback, and it's nice to know an author's work is appreciated…ok ok ok, I just love to hear from you people You all rule…and…and…ACK!! I JUST LOVED THIS FIC!!! (Glomps all Beyblade characters)

Rei: EE!!! (is glomped…huggies back)

Kai: … (sighs and hugs Blue)

Blue: (teary eyes) eee!!! **Free Kai and Rei plushies for all!!!**

Kai: ACK!!! BLUE!!!

Blue: - That's meeeee!!!

Love don't need a reason  
Just to leave you bleeding  
Can you hear this prayer  
Someone's there

**Blue: alright, now I'm just having fun with this Bold button**…but now…please look for my fanfiction, Crestfallen, a Harry Potter fanfiction, coming out next spring. It is slash, but the pairings are known only to me and my beta. I do hope you all check it out…and now…this is Blue signing off. Until next time. - I love you all and always keep up hope! Destiny has yet to be fulfilled for all of you, and I know you all will amount to much in the end.

This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight

For the broken hearted, battle scared  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song  
for the lonely

Rei: bye bye peoples!!!!

Everybody: RnR!!!


End file.
